NUEVOS HORIZONTES
by Lisbeth Beckett
Summary: Madeleine es obligada a casarse con una persona a la que acaba de conocer y a quien no soporta. Su hermano está dispuesto a hacer todo lo posible para evitarlo. Sin embargo, un accidente marítimo es el encargado de resolver la situación, aunque eso implique que ambos acaben prisioneros en un barco pirata.
1. Chapter 1

**NUEVOS HORIZONTES**

 **Capítulo 01: Según el plan**

 _Londres, 1706_

Como cada domingo en la casa de los Williams, se iba a la iglesia. Era algo que había sido así desde siempre y nadie podía cambiarlo. Ni siquiera Alfred, quien iba reticente cada semana, alegando que eso era una pérdida de tiempo. Hacía mucho que el joven había perdido la fe, y por el momento no parecía estar dispuesto a recuperarla.

No era ese el caso de Madeleine, su hermana menor. La joven había sido siempre una devota creyente, aunque en gran parte esto se debía a su padre, quien la había obligado desde que era una niña pequeña a ir a la casa de Dios.

Esa mañana de primavera no fue diferente.

Madeleine observó su reflejo en el espejo de su tocador mientras una sirvienta terminaba de peinar su larga melena. Llevaba un vestido blanco bastante sencillo para la época que su padre le había traído del Nuevo Mundo, y lo iba a estrenar aquel día. No sabía por qué, pero su padre había insistido en que aquel día fuese más arreglada de lo normal.

—¡Maddie, vamos!

La voz de Alfred se coló hasta su habitación desde la planta baja. El joven siempre había sido muy impaciente, y cada domingo era igual. Llamaba a gritos a su hermana menor para que bajase cuanto antes. De lo que Alfred parecía no darse cuenta era que, bajase más temprano o no, la hora de la misa era la misma, y no porque llegase más pronto a la iglesia, iba a terminar todo antes.

Madeleine y la sirvienta se echaron una mirada significativa a través del espejo, ambas pensando lo mismo: Alfred jamás cambiaría.

Diez minutos más tarde, ya completamente arreglada para la misa, Madeleine hizo acto de presencia en la planta baja, donde se encontraban Alfred y su padre esperándola.

—Hasta que por fin apareces—resopló Alfred, pero fue totalmente ignorado.

Los tres miembros de la familia salieron de la casa y se dirigieron al carruaje que esperaba en la puerta. Se subieron y en pocos minutos llegaron a la iglesia, situada cerca del río.

Madeleine fue observando el paisaje a través de la ventanilla de cristal durante todo el recorrido. La visión que la ciudad le ofrecía no era algo que le agradase especialmente. En su opinión, Londres era una ciudad bastante triste y deprimente. Llevaba viviendo ahí desde que tenía seis años y echaba muchísimo de menos su anterior vida en París, donde había nacido. Estuvieron viviendo allí hasta que su padre se tuvo que trasladar a la capital del Imperio Británico por cuestiones de trabajo y toda la familia le había seguido.

—Cuando acabe la misa venid conmigo que os tengo que presentar a unas personas importantes.

La voz de su padre sacó a Madeleine se su tren de pensamiento. Se giró hacia él y pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo como Alfred rodaba los ojos.

—Sí—asintió Madeleine, al ver que su hermano no se dignaba a responder.

El carruaje finalmente se paró, y los tres bajaron de él.

Como cada domingo, gran parte de la nobleza de Londres se encontraba ahí, aunque también había personas pertenecientes a clases sociales más bajas. Madeleine siguió a su padre y a su hermano para colocarse en el lugar que les correspondía, separados de los pobres.

Durante la misa, los pensamientos de la joven se alejaron bastante de la iglesia y lo relacionado con Dios, para ir a parar en el matrimonio.

Últimamente había escuchado a su padre comentar en varias ocasiones que estaba en edad de casarse desde hacía tiempo, así que acabaría concertándole un matrimonio con el hijo de algún noble, aunque de clase más elevada que ellos a ser posible.

Al enterarse de esto, Alfred no había hecho más que quejarse. No quería que su hermana pequeña contrajera matrimonio, y menos con alguien a quien conocía. Como era de esperar, el hombre no le había escuchado y había pasado completamente de él.

Madeleine, por su parte, no había hecho más que aceptarlo. Sabía que como mujer, tendría que llegar un día en el que se casaría, aunque no pensaba que fuese a ser tan pronto.

Perdida en sus pensamientos, Madeleine no se dio cuenta de que la misa había llegado a su fin. Obedientemente, se quedó junto a su padre, al igual que Alfred. Salieron del templo y, siguiendo al hombre, fueron a encontrarse con un grupo compuesto solo por hombres. Philip Williams comenzó a hablar con ellos en un idioma que tanto Alfred como Madeleine no supieron reconocer.

—Estos son mis hijos—explicó, de vuelta al inglés, Williams. Alfred frunció el ceño, molesto con eso, ya que no era cierto. Él no era más que su hijastro. Pero se calló. No le convenía montar una bronca en público—. Alfred y Madeleine.

Los tres hombres, altos y de cabello claro, centraron su atención en Madeleine completamente, dejando a Alfred un poco apartado. Esto hizo que ambos hermanos se sintieran incómodos. Alfred, porque era él siempre el centro de atención, y Madeleine, porque odiaba ser ella a quien todo el mundo miraba y de quien estaba pendiente.

—Ella es de quien os hablé—añadió Philip mirando de reojo a su hija, antes de clavar su mirada en el más joven de los hombres. Parecía rondar los veinte-pocos, y miró a Madeleine con cierto desdén.

—Un placer—susurró la joven, sintiéndose intimidada bajo la fría mirada violeta del hombre joven.

—Ellos son los Braginski—siguió Philip—. Aleksei, Iván y Koster. Son propietarios de una empresa como la mía y hemos hecho una alianza comercial.

Madeleine se fijó en que, de hecho, los tres hombres eran de alguna manera similares. No solo por sus rasgos, que gritaban que eran de fuera. Sino… parecían familia. Definitivamente esos rasgos afilados en la cara eran genéticos, y por lo que parecía, uno debía de ser el padre, el que se veía más mayor, acompañado de sus hijos.

Al ver como su hermana era mirada como si fuese algo con poca importancia, Alfred frunció el ceño.

La conversación volvió al idioma que ninguno de los dos hermanos conocía, y fue así hasta que Philip Williams la dio por concluida.

—¿Quiénes eran esos tipos?—preguntó Alfred arrugando la nariz. Estaban a punto de subir al carruaje de vuelta a la casa. Los tres hombres se habían ido poco después de terminar la conversación.

—Esos tipos, como bien acabo de contaros, son los Braginski—respondió Philip subiendo al carruaje después de haber ayudado a su hija a entrar. Alfred subió tras él y cerró la puerta, mirando con desdén a su padrastro—. Si prestaras atención cuando se te habla, te habrías enterado.

—Padre, creo que Alfred se refería a que de dónde son, y cómo les conociste.

—Son nuevos socios míos…—respondió mirando a la joven, haciendo vacío al otro hombre, que se cruzó de brazos enfadado—. Son rusos. Aleksei, el más mayor, es el cabeza de familia, y los otros dos son sus hijos.

—¿Y por qué no has hablado con ellos en inglés, que nos enteráramos todos?—protestó Alfred.

—Apenas llevan un año en Londres. Se les da mal el idioma, y ya que sé ruso, sería una desfachatez de mi parte no ayudarles.

Alfred rodó los ojos, sin decir nada.

Por su parte, Madeleine se había quedado al margen de esa conversación. No quiso añadir nada, pues de repente un mal presentimiento se adueñó de ella. Sintió que algo grande estaba a punto de suceder… Aunque en esos momentos, todo estaba tan calmado, era tan típico, que no le dio importancia. No fue hasta una semana más tarde que Madeleine se dio cuenta de que su mal presentimiento había sido acertado.

Fue un miércoles cuando su destino cambió completamente.

Se encontraba en el comedor terminando el desayuno junto a Alfred, quien le contaba emocionado sobre el sueño que había tenido aquella noche, cuando su padre entró en la estancia con aire solemne.

—Madeleine. Cuando termines de desayunar reúnete conmigo en mi despacho. No tardes.

Y tan pronto como había entrado, se fue.

Los dos hermanos se miraron completamente descolocados, sin saber a qué había venido eso. Pero se encogieron de hombros y continuaron con su charla hasta que ella terminó primero y se levantó de la mesa, dispuesta a ir a ver a su padre.

—¡Suerte!—exclamó Alfred, sonriendo de lado—. Conociéndole, no está de más deseártela.

Madeleine sonrió y sacudió la cabeza, saliendo del comedor.

Cuando llegó ante la puerta del despacho de su padre, no supo qué hacer, ya que estaba cerrada. Sabía que Philip Williams no era un hombre al que le gustara especialmente que le interrumpieran cuando estaba en su despacho encerrado, pero le había dicho que no tardase…

—¿Se puede?—preguntó Madeleine abriendo la puerta y metiendo tímidamente la cabeza.

Su padre estaba sentado en su silla, leyendo algo escrito en unos papeles que, seguramente, eran de algo de su negocio.

—Sí, sí—respondió el hombre dejando el papel que estaba leyendo para levantarse y acercarse a su hija, quien entró del todo en la habitación y cerró la puerta tras ella—. Ven, siéntate—dijo acompañándola hasta la silla que había del enfrente de la otra en la cual él había estado sentado.

Madeleine se sorprendió por tanta caballerosidad proveniente de su padre, pero no dijo nada. Debía de tratarse de algo importante para que su padre se comportase así.

—¿Qué sucede?—preguntó la joven una vez su padre se hubo sentado de nuevo en su asiento.

El hombre tomó aire antes de hablar.

—Verás, Madeleine. Seré claro y conciso.

La chica asintió, a la espera de lo que le tenían que decir.

—En tres meses te casas.

Philip esperó alguna reacción por parte de su hija, la que fuese, para poder continuar hablando. Sin embargo, al no recibir ninguna, alzó una ceja, extrañado.

—¿Estás bien?

¿Bien? Estaba en un completo shock. O sea, ¿quién suelta eso así de golpe y se queda tan pancho? Madeleine asintió levemente con la cabeza, sin creerse que estuvieran hablando de su boda. No de compromiso, que era el primer paso, sino de boda.

—Y… ¿No quieres saber quién se convertirá en tu esposo?

La chica volvió a asentir, aunque esta vez más insegura. Se temía lo peor, pero estaba dispuesta a escucharlo.

—Iván Braginski.

Ese nombre le sonaba, pero no pudo asociarlo a ningún hombre en particular. ¿Ese no era…?

—El hijo de mi socio ruso. El que te presenté el otro día en la iglesia, ¿recuerdas?

Y entonces, se acordó de la mirada violeta, fría y calculadora posada sobre ella, observándola con desdén e indiferencia.

—¿M-Me voy a c-casar con…?

—Exacto. ¿Qué te parece? ¡Es fantástico!

Madeleine agachó la mirada a su regazo, donde descansaban sus manos; manos que habían comenzado a temblar y no podía hacer nada por evitarlo. Tampoco pudo evitar que sus ojos se llenasen de lágrimas, y su labio inferior temblara.

—¿Madeleine?—la llamó su padre al ver que no reaccionaba como había esperado.

―¿P-Por qué tiene que ser él?―preguntó en un susurro que apenas ella misma escuchó.

―¿Qué has dicho? Como sea, a partir de ahora debes comportarte más como una señorita en vez de ir haciendo el idiota por ahí con tu hermano, ¿entiendes? Dejad vuestras tonterías atrás y creced ya. Dentro de pocas semanas los Braginski darán un baile en su casa y allí te presentarán públicamente como la prometida de Iván.

Madeleine escuchó las palabras de su padre aún sin poder salir del shock, sintiendo que todo era demasiado irreal.

―Sin embargo, no viviréis en Londres. Con tal de que nuestros negocios se amplíen más allá de Europa, Iván y tú iréis a América, donde él controlará que el negocio vaya bien allí.

Vale, si lo anterior le había parecido irreal, esto ya era surreal. ¿Irse a América? ¿Ella sola con Iván?

―Ya puedes irte―dijo Philip, despachándola. Cuando Madeleine alzó la cara, limpiándose las lágrimas que seguían cayendo de sus ojos, el hombre se dio cuenta de que su hija estaba llorando―. ¿Estás llorando? ¿Qué ocurre? ¿No te gusta el plan?

―N-No me gusta Iván…

―No digas tonterías, Madeleine. Si ni siquiera le conoces.

―Le conocí en la iglesia el otro día, ¿recuerdas?

―¿Y crees que verlo durante cinco minutos ya hace que le conozcas?

Madeleine negó con la cabeza, aunque por dentro afirmaba. Ese Iván la había mirado mal, y sabía que no le caía bien al ruso (y viceversa).

―Anda, límpiate esa cara que dentro de poco empiezan tus lecciones.

La chica asintió, levantándose de su asiento, dispuesta a irse del despacho.

―Y, Madeleine…―dijo el hombre, justo cuando Madeleine llegaba al linde de la puerta―. No olvides que también vas a tener que aprender ruso… A los Braginski les cuesta hablar en inglés, y ya que tú eres una chica tan inteligente, aprender un idioma nuevo no será nada para ti, ¿cierto?

Madeleine volvió a asentir, devastada, antes de cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas.

* * *

Aquella noche toda la mansión estaba bastante ornamentada y había un aire festivo que estaba presente en todos los rincones. La gente, congregada en el gran salón, hablaba animadamente sobre temas de actualidad. Sin embargo, el tema que estaba en boca de la gran mayoría era quién sería la prometida del joven Iván, terrateniente ruso que esa noche presentaría en ese evento público a la que sería su futura mujer. La noticia la había hecho saber el mismo joven hacía un par de semanas, y desde ese entonces, más de media ciudad no paraba de hablar sobre ello. Iván había decidido que sería mediante una fiesta como presentaría a su joven prometida.

Mientras los asistentes de la fiesta estaban en la planta baja, la futura mujer de Iván se encontraba en el primer piso, terminando de arreglarse con la ayuda de una sirvienta.

—¿Crees que la fiesta dure mucho?—preguntó con su típica voz baja la joven a la vez que intentaba parar el temblor que tenía en las manos.

—No lo sé, señorita—respondió simplemente la criada, sin mirarla a la cara, terminando de abrochar el pomposo vestido de la joven.

Cuando finalmente la mujer de avanzada edad terminó de peinar a la chiquilla, salió de la estancia y dejó a la joven sola. Ésta no paraba de ir de un lado a otro de la habitación, tratando que sus manos dejasen de sudar y temblar. De repente, sin previo aviso, la puerta de la habitación fue abierta y entró un chico ruidosamente. Su pelo rubio arenoso y sus deslumbrantes ojos azules le hacían bastante atractivo a las chicas de su edad. Sin embargo, él no estaba centrado en amoríos, sino en obtener la herencia de su padrastro, a quien aborrecía por todo lo alto por haber prácticamente obligado a su hermana pequeña a casarse con un hombre a quien apenas conocía ni amaba.

—¿Estás lista, Maddie?—preguntó el chico tras cerrar la puerta.

—N-No lo sé, Alfred... todo esto de las fiestas y bailes no me gustan, me ponen muy nerviosa—se sinceró Maddie, mirando a su hermano a los ojos con tristeza y nerviosismo.

—Tranquila, ya verás como todo no será tan malo... simplemente tendrás que abrir el baile con él y cuando ya estén todos bailando podrás soltar cualquier excusa tipo "no me encuentro bien" o "estoy demasiado nerviosa" y podrás salirte del baile—intentó consolar Alfred a su hermana, quien se había acercado a él y le había abrazado, escondiendo su cara en el pecho del mayor. Éste sonrió con ternura y envolvió a su hermana entre sus brazos, proporcionándole así seguridad y protección.

—Alfred... no me quiero casar con Iván—dijo la joven despegando la cara del pecho de su hermano y levantando la vista, clavándosela en los ojos azul cobalto.

—Ya lo sé... pero no queda más remedio...—suspiró el mayor cerrando los ojos. Había pensado en todo para evitar esa boda, pero por más que lo había intentado, no había ninguna solución que pusiera fin a esa pesadilla que estaba viviendo Madeleine—. Piensa que esta noche cuando termine estarás de nuevo conmigo, y que la semana que viene vamos a América y no vas a verlo hasta dentro de un mes, más o menos. Incluso dos, me atrevería a decir.

—Lo sé... pero no quiero estar hoy con Iván. Las pocas veces que hemos tratado me ha hablado como si fuera una persona inferior a él y apenas me mira a la cara. Es una persona odiosa...—se quejó la pequeña.

Había habido más encuentros con la familia Braginski. No muchos, pero sí los suficientes como para que Madeleine pudiese afirmar que, sin duda alguna, no quería a Iván en su vida.

—Es un completo imbécil...—murmuró Alfred, sintiendo como la sangre le hervía de pura rabia. Siempre había sido muy sobre protector con su hermanita. Siempre se había autodenominado "héroe". Sin embargo, ahora nada podía hacer para salvar a Madeleine de su amargo futuro...

Los pensamientos del joven se vieron interrumpidos cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. Los hermanos se separaron mientras Alfred daba permiso a la persona para entrar.

Se trataba de nada más y nada menos que del padre de la chica. Alfred le dedicó una mirada cargada de odio y enojo, mientras Madeleine bajaba la vista hacia sus pies e intentaba tranquilizarse.

—Madeleine, ya es la hora. Debes salir ya, Iván te espera en las escaleras.

La joven asintió sumisa con la cabeza y fue en la dirección en la que le había dicho su padre.

—Espero que te pudras en el infierno por hacerle esta putada a Maddie—escupió Alfred a su padrastro. Éste simplemente se encogió de hombros y le dijo:

—Hago lo que es mejor para esta familia.

—Si madre estuviera viva...—empezó Alfred. Sin embargo, se vio interrumpido por su padrastro.

—Si tu madre estuviera viva le daría igual esto. De hecho, creo que hasta se alegraría de que Madeleine fuera a pasar el resto de su vida con un hombre rico y con muchas tierras.

—Eso no es cierto...

—Alfred, tu madre se casó conmigo por conveniencia. Aunque no quieras, tienes que aceptar que así es como funcionan las sociedades. Todos se casan por conveniencia. No por amor. El amor es algo que no existe.

Y tras decir esto, salió del cuarto dando un portazo, dejando en él a un enfadado Alfred temblando de pura rabia.

Por otra parte, Madeleine iba andando con lentitud, intentando retardar el momento del encuentro, hacia las escaleras. La chica sentía como las lágrimas luchaban por salir, pero impidió que éstas salieran.

— _Hola, Madeleine_ —escuchó como le hablaban en ruso, reconociéndolo gracias a las clases que había dado desde que se enteró de su compromiso.

Alzó la vista y se topó con su prometido. Éste iba vestido también formalmente y le estaba tendiendo una mano que Madeleine tomó por educación más que por otra cosa. El joven le sonreía de manera forzada y comenzó a hablarle sobre algo tan irrelevante como el clima en el camino hasta el salón (tema que Madeleine apenas controlaba aún en ruso por lo que se limitó a sonreír y asentir).

Bajaron a una gran sala por unas grandes escaleras, y cuando estaban a punto de llegar abajo del todo, Iván se paró y se aclaró la garganta. Llamó la atención de todos los asistentes y cuando la obtuvo, comenzó a recitar un memorizado discurso que un hombre joven fue interpretando al inglés a medida que Iván iba hablando.

—Bienvenidos, señoras y caballeros, a esta velada que llevaba esperando con ansias desde hace ya tiempo. En esta ocasión tan especial, me gustaría presentaros a la que será mi futura esposa en unos meses. Os presento a Madeleine Williams, hija del importante Philip Williams, director de una de las empresas más importante en Europa de intercambio marítimo de textiles. Es para mi un gran honor el poder desposar dentro de poco a su joven hija...

Madeleine, que estuvo durante todo el discurso buscando con la mirada entre el público alguna cara conocida, sonrió levemente al ver a su hermano mayor. Sin embargo, éste no la miraba a ella, sino a Iván, mientras murmuraba algo. Madeleine se reprochó el no haber sabido nunca leer los labios, pues en ese momento desearía saber qué era lo que su hermano estaba diciendo.

Cuando Iván y el intérprete finalmente terminaron de hablar, la multitud irrumpió en aplausos. Entonces Iván bajó con Madeleine del brazo hacia el centro de la habitación, donde se pusieron en posición de baile.

La orquesta comenzó a tocar un vals, y la joven pareja se empezó a mover por el centro de la pista, abriendo el baile. Iván se fijaba en moverse al ritmo de la música, mirando por encima del hombro de Madeleine hacia el resto de la gente, que se les comenzaba a unir tímidamente. Por su parte, Madeleine bailaba con la vista fija en sus pies, intentando no pisar a Iván.

 _—¿Estás nerviosa?—_ preguntó el ruso atrayendo la atención de la joven, a quien le costó entender lo que le preguntaba.

— _U-Un poco. Nunca se me ha dado bien esto de bailar_ —sonrió tímidamente Madeleine, en su pobre ruso.

— _Al menos intenta no estar todo el rato mirando hacia abajo_ —recomendó Iván.

Madeleine asintió, sin haber entendido nada esta vez, pero al ver que Iván se tranquilizaba al verla asentir, supo que había reaccionado como se había esperado.

Cuando terminó ese baile, Madeleine se separó de Iván, disculpándose, y se fue en busca de su hermano, alejándose del salón, donde iba a empezar un nuevo baile.

Lo buscó por las salas más concurridas que había en la mansión, pero no había ni rastro de él. Al final acabó desistiendo y volvió al salón de baile, donde Iván le propuso seguir bailando, a lo que ella accedió sumisa.

La noche parecía no tener fin. Baile tras baile, Madeleine miraba con tristeza al hombre que la dirigía y comentaba sus errores, como el de pisar los pies (o lo que ella suponía que le decía. Cuando eso ocurría, Iván le señalaba su pie y Madeliene más o menos podía hacerse una idea de lo que pasaba y se disculpaba).

Después de unas tediosas horas de baile, la fiesta llegó a su fin y Madeleine, junto con Iván, despidieron a todos los invitados en la puerta principal. Cuando ya se fueron todos, Iván suspiró y se dirigió hacia la primera planta.

— _Tengo que hablar de unos negocios con tu padre_ —le explicó a Madeleine, antes de desaparecer por las escaleras.

La joven asintió, sin tener idea de lo que le había dicho Iván, mientras le veía irse. Cuando lo hubo perdido de vista se fue al gran salón de baile, donde las criadas estaban limpiando todo.

Al estar cansada y no saber qué hacer, se sentó en uno de los sillones que había a la entrada de la mansión, esperando que su padre terminara de hablar con Iván e irse de una vez por todas a casa. En pocos minutos se sumió en un sueño ligero, sin soñar realemente con nada en concreto.

—Maddie, ¡Maddie!—Al oír la voz de su hermano llamándola, la joven abrió los ojos. Ahí estaba Alfred, arrodillado delante de ella y con una mano en su hombro, zarandeándola suavemente.

—Me he quedado dormida—se excusó la chica.

—Lo sé—se rió su hermano, ofreciéndole una mano para ayudarla a levantarse—. Al parecer nuestro padre—dijo esta palabra con repulsión—sigue haciendo negocios con ese maldito ruso, por lo que tu y yo nos vamos a casa.

—¿Y qué hora es?—preguntó la menor, totalmente descolocada sin saber cuánto tiempo había estado dormida.

—Pues cerca de la tres de la madrugada. Venga, vamos. El carruaje nos aguarda fuera—respondió Alfred abrigándose.

Ambos hermanos salieron por la puerta principal y entraron en el carro. El trayecto a casa se hizo largo para ambos hermanos, que estaban demasiado cansados como para mantener una conversación, por lo que el silencio estuvo presente hasta que llegaron al destino.

Aquella noche, Madeleine tuvo un sueño interrumpido por los ruidos nocturnos. No conseguía conciliar el sueño del todo. Era todo tan irreal... hacía apenas un mes aún se preguntaba que cuando sería que conocería al amor de su vida. A su príncipe azul... sin embargo, en la vida real esas cosas no pasan. Se tendría que casar con una persona a la que no amaba y con quien no se llevaba para nada bien.

Los días pasaron y finalmente llegó ese ansiado sábado de finales de julio en el que Madeleine y Alfred irían a América, donde ella pasaría aparentemente el resto de su vida, lo que definitivamente no le hacía ninguna gracia.

Los dos hermanos subieron al barco y se acomodaron en sus lujosos camarotes de primera clase. El día transcurrió bien, al menos para Madeleine. Para Alfred fue una completa pesadilla. Odiaba viajar en barcos por que el primer día, hasta que no se acostumbraba al traqueteo marino, se lo pasaba mareado e incluso vomitando.

—¿Cómo te encuentras, Alfred?—preguntaba Madeleine mientras le sujetaba de la frente a su hermano mientras éste vomitaba en un cubo.

—¿Cómo crees que me siento?—respondió el mayor, ácido. Madeleine suspiró, sabiendo que su pregunta había sido estúpida, pero eso era lo que se solía preguntar cuando alguien estaba mal, ¿no? Al menos por educación.

Cuando cayó la noche, Alfred había dejado de vomitar y se encontraba tumbado en la cama de su camarote descansando, mientras todo le daba vueltas, pero no tan violentamente como en la tarde.

Por su parte, Madeleine, que acababa de terminar de cenar, estaba dando un pequeño paseo por la cubierta del barco. Alzó la vista al cielo, pero las nubes lo tapaban todo. Era cierto que había posibilidades de lluvia, y no había ni un solo claro en cielo en el que se vieran estrellas.

—Qué extraño...—murmuró Madeleine mirando hacia arriba.

—No es extraño en absoluto—le respondió una voz ajena a su lado. La joven se volvió sobresaltada y se encontró con un hombre mayor que al igual que ella miraba ensimismado las nubes—. Esta noche seguramente haya tormenta... esto es solo la calma que precede a la tempestad.

—¿Quiere decir que no habrá una simple lluvia como avisaron en la mañana?—preguntó la menor empezando a preocuparse.

—Exacto. Es posible que esta noche pase algo malo...—comentó el hombre—, durante muchos años he sido marinero. Y te puedo asegurar que estas nubes no auguran nada bueno.

Madeleine volvió nerviosa hacia su camarote, pensando en lo que acababa de hablar con el hombre de la cubierta...Pero después de todo, lo peor que podía pasar era que Alfred no durmiera en toda la noche y se la pasara vomitando, ¿verdad?

Llegó ante la puerta del camarote y tomó una respiración profunda. No quería que Alfred la viera nerviosa y así contargiarle su nerviosismo a él.

Abrió la puerta y entró en la oscura estancia. Su hermano estaba tumbado en su cama, durmiendo, con una brazo sobre los ojos. Madeleine se acercó a él y le tapó bien, para que una vez entrada la noche no pasase frío.

Se tumbó en su cama, mirando a su hermano, mientras el tema de la boda le volvía de nuevo a la mente, ocasionándole algunas que otras pesadillas.

No supo cuanto había estado durmiendo, solo que de repente, alguien la llamaba a gritos y la estaba zarandeando.

—¡Madeleine!¡MADELEINE!

La aludida despertó sobresaltada, encontrandose con su hermano con una expresión de pánico y angustia.

—¿Qué pasa?—preguntó Madeleine asustada.

—Levanta, deprisa. Hay una tormenta de las fuertes, tenemos que ir a los botes. Aun no estamos muy adentrados en el océano, y podemos volver a tierra.

—¿A los botes?¿Tan grave es?

—Si, la lluvia es demasiado potente. Está destruyendo todo y con el oleaje que hay no es seguro que sigamos en el barco.

Madeleine tuvo tiempo de colocarse bien su vestido, con el que se había quedado dormida, antes de que su hermano la arrastrara de la muñeca, literalmente, hasta la cubierta del barco, donde toda la tripulación estaba desesperada, nerviosa y angustiada. Todos intentaba resguardarse de la fuerte lluvia que estaba cayendo echándose por encima chaquetas o cualquier prenda que tuvieran a mano. Alfred abrazó de la cintura a su hermana y la atrajo contra si, para impedir que no la separasen de él, pues había personas que estaban dando empujones intentando meterse en los botes.

—Corre, sube a ese—indicó Alfred a Madeleine. La chica obedeció y rápidamente fue hacia el que su hermano le había señalado, que ya estaba casi lleno a tope de gente.

Como pudieron, ambos hermanos intentaron acomodarse en la barca, pero era imposible. La gente daba empujones incluso ahí. Alfred colocó a su hermana sobre sus piernas y la sujetó fuertemente. Las olas chocaban contra el bote, haciendo que más de una vez casi volcara.

—Alfred, estoy asustada—confesó Madeleine a Alfred. Éste no le respondió nada, ya que estaba igual de asustado que ella. Simplemente la abrazó con más fuerza, haciéndole saber que estaba ahí junto a ella, y que pensaba protegerla hasta el final.

De repente, una fuerte ola dio de lleno contra la parte en la que estaban sentados los hermanos, haciendo que los dos junto a varias personas más cayeran a las frías aguas atlánticas.

—¡Alfred!—chilló Madeleine mientras intentaba no hundirse y mantenerse flotando.

Alfred, por su parte, había caído lejos de su hermana. Se acercó como pudo hacia ella, ayudándola a no hundirse.

—Tranquila, Maddie, estoy aquí—decía Alfred a su hermana intentando tranquilizarla. Ésta se había rodeado al cuello de su hermano, intentado no hacer mucha presión.

Alfred susurraba frases tranquilizadoras a su hermana en el oído, como que no se preocupara, que todo estaría bien... Aunque hasta él mismo dudaba de ellas. Con el frío que hacía, probablemente morirían de hipotermia, pero no debía perder las esperanzas. Quizás algún barco los viera y los rescatase, ya que el bote lo habían perdido de vista.

Cuando sintió el peso muerto de su hermana sobre él, empezó a agobiarse más aún. La llamó, la zarandeó violentamente, presa del pánico, pero ésta no respondía. Tenía los ojos cerrados, estaba muy pálida y tenía los labios morados.

—¡Madeleine! ¡Vamos, despierta!—gritaba Alfred a su hermana, pero esta seguía igual.

Justo cuando iba a comprobar si tenía pulso, una ola les dio de lleno en la cara, haciendo que se hundiesen y Alfred no pudo más y perdió el conocimiento. Lo último que pudo hacer antes de caer en la inconsciencia fue apretar el cuerpo inerte de su hermana contra él.


	2. Chapter 2

**NUEVOS HORIZONTES**

 **Capítulo 02: Una nueva vida**

Lentamente fue abriendo los ojos, los cuales le escocían bastante. Parpadeó varias veces con dificultad, sin abrirlos completamente hasta que se acostumbró a los rayos de sol que le daban en la cara. Cuando finalmente los abrió del todo, se extrañó al encontrarse en una cama que no era la suya, sino más espaciosa pero menos cómoda. Se cambió de posición y se incorporó con lentitud.

―Hasta que por fin despiertas. Pensé que te morías antes, chaval.

Al oír esa voz desconocida que le dedicaba esa "agradable" frase, Alfred se giró sobre sí mismo para ver de dónde procedía y a quien pertenecía.

Un muchacho de unos veintipocos años, con el pelo rubio bastante despeinado y unos fieros ojos verdes coronados por unas espesas cejas, le observaba de pie junto al lecho. Estaba cruzado de brazos, con una sonrisa arrogante grabada en el rostro, y le miraba con superioridad, con unos atuendos que recordaban a los de un pirata.

―¿Do...dónde estoy?―preguntó completamente desubicado el chico, mirando alrededor suyo, buscando algo que le pudiera indicar cuál era el lugar donde se encontraba.

―Eso no te importa―respondió cortante el otro joven.

―M-Me llamo Alfred...―tartamudeó sonriendo con algo de temor, intimidado por la actitud del otro, que le miró con sorna.

―A partir de ahora eres mi prisionero, Alfred―casi escupió su nombre, mientras le cogía fuertemente de un brazo e intentaba levantarle. En ese momento Alfred se dio cuenta de que tenía las manos atadas por grilletes a la espalda.

―Espera, ¿qué?―preguntó Alfred entrando en pánico, pensando que el otro tipo había perdido totalmente la cabeza y le mataría―. Además, ¿Dónde está Maddie? ¿Dónde está mi hermana?

―¿Te refieres a la chica que estaba entre tus brazos cuando os encontramos? No te preocupes por ella. Está bien.

―He preguntado que dónde está―dijo Alfred alzando la voz, levantándose trabajosamente mientras se intentaba acercar al otro rubio, quien en un rápido movimiento le puso una espada en el cuello, nadie sabe de dónde sacó, y la apretó, aunque no lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerle daño.

―No me hables así, mocoso―le respondió con su sonrisa que tanto le molestaba a Alfred, obligándole a tumbarse de nuevo en la cama con la espada.

―¿¡Entonces cómo quieres que te llame, maldito psicópata!?

―Vaya, eres muy valiente al insultar al Capitán Arthur Kirkland y vivir para contarlo―se rió Arthur en la cara del menor, sin quitar aún la espada de en medio.

―Pues permíteme decirte, Capitán Kirkland―dijo con voz en falsete imitando al otro― que yo insulto a quien me sale de...

Antes de poder acabar de hablar, Arthur movió la espada y le hizo un corte en la mejilla, haciendo que éste se llenase al momento de sangre. A pesar de haberlo hecho suavemente, la sangre emanaba a borbotones. Alfred se calló de golpes al sentir el líquido en la piel e intentó llevarse una mano a la mejilla para pararse la hemorragia, habiéndose olvidado momentáneamente de los grilletes.

―Esto es un aviso, valiente―sonrió Arthur de nuevo con superioridad.

Mientras tanto, a cierta joven no le estaba yendo tan mal su despertar...

Nada más abrir los ojos, vio un par de profundos orbes verdes que la escrutaban con cierto interés. Madeleine no supo a quién podrían pertenecer, pero le resultaron muy bonitos.

―Menos mal que despertaste, pequeña. Llevas muchas horas dormida―le dio la bienvenida la dueña de esos bellos ojos. Cuando Madeleine centró mejor la vista, se dio cuenta de que era una joven cuya edad sería similar a la suya.

―L-Lo siento...―no supo por qué lo hizo, pero Madeleine se vio en la urgencia de tener que disculparse.

―No tienes por qué disculparte. Lo que importa es que estás sana y salva―respondió la desconocida regalándole una deslumbrante sonrisa a la menor. Madeleine se revolvió en la mullida cama en la que se encontraba. Se intentó levantar poco a poco, pero un fuerte mareo hizo que volviese a tumbarse.

―Ay... mi cabeza... siento como si me fuera a explotar― se quejó Madeleine, llevándose una mano a la cabeza, con expresión de dolor.

―Eso es porque seguro que tragaste mucha agua.

―¿Qué pasó?¿Dónde estoy?¿Y Alfred?¿Qué hago aquí?―preguntó cayendo de golpe en la cuenta de que su hermano no estaba con ella y entonces recordó que, antes de caer presa de la oscuridad, estaba en medio del mar, siendo sujetada por Alfred para no hundirse ni separarse de él.

―Tantas preguntas a la vez no, por favor―rió la joven―. A ver, a la primera de hecho no sé responderte del todo bien. Os encontramos a ti y a un chico, supongo que ese Alfred del que hablas, abrazados encima de un trozo de madera a la deriva. Os recogimos y os trajimos aquí.

―¿Aquí?―preguntó Madeleine, un poco más tranquila al saber ahora el paradero de su hermano, no muy lejano al suyo.

―Exacto―respondió la chica con una amable sonrisa―. A nuestro barco.

―Muchas gracias―sonrió Madeleine agradecida, aunque con voz pastosa.

―Cuando te encuentres mejor te presentaré al resto de la tripulación. Y por cierto, no nos hemos presentado. Me llamo Elizabeta, aunque todos me llaman Eli. O Liz…―eso último lo murmuró, siendo apenas escuchada por Madeleine.

―E-Encantada de conocerla, Elizab… Eli. Yo soy Madeleine―se presentó la menor, levantándose poco a poco, aún agarrada de la mano de Elizabeta.

―No te levantes aún, Madeleine―la paró, indicándole con un movimiento de mano que permaneciera en la cama―.Voy a ir a buscar a ese Alfred.

―¿No me vas a presentar a nuestra _petite_ Madeleine, Eli?―preguntó una voz que para Madeleine era completamente nueva. Entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba en una amplia habitación en la que, al parecer, no solo estaban ella y Elizabeta. Tras la joven de ojos verdes, se alzaba de pie un hombre cuya edad sería aproximada a la de Iván. Sin embargo, su porte era más suave que la del ruso, y sonreía afable. Su cabello, largo y rubio, estaba recogido en una coleta, y sus ojos, color zafiro, la escrutaban.

―Se me olvidaba―rió Elizabeta, girándose al hombre―. Madeleine, este es Francis.

―Un placer―sonrió Francis, sentándose junto a Elizabeta en la orilla de la cama.

Al verlo de más cerca, Madeleine se fijó en que Francis era bastante atractivo. Se sonrojó levemente, sonriéndole de vuelta.

―Igualmente.

―Bueno, me voy a buscar a Alfred―dijo Elizabeta, levantándose de la cama.

―¿A quién?―preguntó Francis.

―Al chico que estaba con ella.

―Es mi hermano―informó la joven.

―Pero…―murmuró Francis, mirando a Elizabeta con una ceja alzada―. No irás al camarote de Arthur a por él, ¿no? Ya conoces a Arthur…

―Claro que le conozco, pero no puede simplemente separar a dos hermanos.

Madeleine frunció el ceño ante eso. ¿Qué había querido decir? ¿Les iban a separar?

―Pero, Eli―

―Nada de pero Eli. Iré a por el hermano de esta chica―y nada más decir la última palabra, salió de la estancia.

Francis suspiró, bajando la mirada a sus manos, que estaban en la cama, cerca de las manos de la otra joven.

―¿Qué ha querido decir Eli con eso?―se atrevió a preguntar Madeleine tímidamente.

―Arthur es el capitán de nuestro barco y, a diferencia de su tripulación, es bastante gruñón y antipático. Pero nunca digas que lo es delante suya si no quieres acabar colgada boca abajo del mástil durante un día entero, ¿sí?

Madeleine asintió, suponiendo que eso era una exageración.

―¿Y… piensa separarme de mi hermano?

Francis se pensó su respuesta antes de contestar, lo que ocasionó que la chica se inquietara más.

―Arthur… es muy especial cuando se trata de sus prisioneros.

―¿P-Prisioneros?―preguntó anonadada Madeleine. ¿Dónde demonios habían ido a parar?

―Sí―respondió Francis, sonriendo de lado. Al ver que Madeleine palidecía completamente y que incluso sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, se apresuró a aclarar las cosas―. ¡Pero no os vamos a hacer daño ni nada! No mientras os comportéis civilizadamente.

―No me digas que estamos en un barco pirata… Solo eso me faltaría.

―La verdad es que sí―confesó Francis, con una leve sonrisa.

Madeleine se llevó las manos a la cara, sintiendo como la sangre se le helaba. No podía ser… No podía tener tan mala suerte…

―Pero tranquilízate, Maddie. ¿Puedo llamarte así?―preguntó Francis poniéndole una mano en el brazo, con un tono de voz muy suave―. No te va a pasar nada, ¿vale? Yo me encargaré de ti y de que todo vaya bien, ¿sí? E intentaré que a tu hermano también le vaya bien…

―¿Qué insinúas?

―Insinúo que Arthur puede ser bastante sádico a veces… y no puedo asegurarte que no vaya a serlo con Alfred. Pero tranquila, ¿vale? Hallaremos una solución para esto. Te lo prometo.

Madeleine bajó las manos de la cara para ver cómo Francis le sonreía cálidamente, acariciándole el brazo con el pulgar.

―Confía en mí―susurró el hombre, justo al tiempo en que la puerta del camarote era abierto.

―¡Ya estoy aquí!

La voz de Elizabeta le sacó de sus pensamientos. Éste venía con Alfred, quien nada más ver a su hermana se lanzó hacia ella en un abrazo.

―¡MADDIE!―Gritó excitado su hermano, apretándola muy, muy fuerte en un abrazo―¿Cómo estás?¿Te han hecho daño?¿Te duele algo?

―Tranquilo, Alfred, estoy bien―respondió Madeleine sonrojada, ya que no estaba acostumbrada a recibir tanta atención, y menos por su hermano. Además, Francis y Elizabeta les estaban observando desde la cierta distancia, ambos con una sonrisa de ternura en el rostro.

Mientras Alfred no hacía caso ninguno a las quejas de su hermana pequeña, a quien había creído muerta, una potente voz hizo que el mayor se soltase del abrazo y se pusiera alerta.

―Con que al final te encuentras con tu querida hermana, gordito _―_ rió Arthur desde la puerta, al lado de Francis.

―No martirices al pobre muchacho, Arthur. Acaban de reencontrarse―dijo Francis, pero recibió un empujón por parte del otro.

―Oídme bien, vosotros dos―dijo a los hermanos señalándoles con el dedo índice. Alfred frunció el ceño y escondió a Madeleine en su abrazo, apartándola lo máximo posible del campo de visión de Arthur―. A partir de ahora sois mis prisioneros. Yo, señorita―dijo a Madeleine, haciendo una reverencia―, soy el Capitán Arthur Kirkland, y ahora estáis en mi barco.

―Nuestro―murmuró Francis por detrás, recibiendo una patada por parte del otro rubio, que le dijo que se callase _._

 _―_ Ahora es vuestra elección. O bien os unís a mi tripulación, o bien, sois nuestros prisioneros y os trataremos como tales―sonrió mordaz Arthur, metiéndole miedo a Madeleine en el cuerpo, quien había empezado a temblar, agarrándose fuerte al brazo de su hermano.

―No seas tan antipático con ellos, _mon amour_ ― dijo Francis abrazando(o al menos intentando) al capitán, que se removió entre sus brazos mirando fijamente a los hermanos.

―Yo... creo que decido unirme a la tripulación―musitó con voz pausada Madeleine.

―¿Pero te has vuelto loca?―preguntó escandalizado Alfred―No puedes unirte a esta banda de lunáticos.

―Pero tampoco quiero ser su prisionera. Además, quizás sea este el milagro que estábamos esperando. Quizás así no tenga que volver a ver a Iván―susurró Madeleine lentamente...aunque sin saber qué era peor, casarse con Iván o formar parte de una tripulación de piratas.

―Pero...―dijo Alfred, sabiendo que su hermana llevaba algo de razón.

―Lo siento, Alfred, si mi decisión no es de tu agrado. Pero creo que es lo mejor.

Arthur sonrió, dando la batalla por ganada, sin quitar su fiera mirada de encima de su prisionero, cuya reacción ante las palabras de su hermana había sido quedarse en blanco.

―Te llevaré entonces a tu camarote, _mademoiselle_ ―dijo Francis, ofreciendo una mano a Madeleine―. ¿Puedes andar bien? ¿Sigues mareada?

Sin embargo, Elizabeta se adelantó, tomando con suavidad a la chica del brazo, ayudándola a ponerse de pie.

―Estoy algo mejor―respondió Madeleine, apoyándose en la otra joven al sentir un leve mareo.

―Vamos, pronto te sentirás mejor―dijo Elizabeta, aún sin soltarla, mientras Francis tomaba a Madeleine del otro brazo y los tres salían del camarote.

―Si notas que te mareas más solo dímelo y te cargo hasta tu camarote, ¿sí?―dijo Francis, mirándola con cierto deje de preocupación.

Madeleine solo acertó a sonrojarse, pues nunca un sujeto tan atractivo como Francis le había tratado de esa forma.

De vuelta en el camarote de Francis, donde se habían quedado los otros dos, Alfred gritaba internamente a su hermana que volviese. No se atrevía a hacerlo en voz alta por lo que Arthur pudiese decirle. Seguramente se burlaría de él. Le había costado mucho convencer, junto a la joven castaña de ojos verdes que había irrumpido en el camarote del capitán, que le quitase los grilletes y le permitiese ir a ver a su hermana. Y entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba de nuevo a la merced de Arthur, y que éste podía hacerle cualquier cosa…

―Veo que te asusta quedarte a solas conmigo...―soltó de repente Arthur con una sonrisa escalofriante, que le puso a Alfred los vellos de punta, mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia el americano, no sin antes haber cerrado la puerta.

―Emm... esto…―murmuraba Alfred echándose hacia atrás en la cama, donde se había quedado desde que se había lanzado prácticamente encima de su hermana, hasta que chocó con la cabecera de madera. Arthur continuó avanzando hacia él. Cada vez estaba más cerca…

―Y dime, Alfred... ¿vas a elegir quedarte, al igual que tu hermana, o vamos a tener que tirarte por la borda?―preguntó con una sonrisa maquiavélica, casi encima del pobre muchacho ya. Este había cerrado los ojos y estaba murmurando incoherencias.

―Yo...mi hermana...no puedo dejarla aquí, pero...

―Deja de decir tonterías y respóndeme―ordenó autoritario Arthur.

Alfred abrió los ojos y pegó un bote al ver la cercanía que había entre ambos, por poco ocasionando que se besaran.

―Ok, ok. Me quedaré―accedió el menor―. Pero solo para cuidar de Madeleine y de que ese salido con el que se ha ido no le haga cosas pervertidas.

El otro rubio soltó una carcajada y se separó de Alfred, quien estaba temblando ante la bipolaridad de ese tipo. ¿Estaría realmente bien de la cabeza? Se preguntaba el americano.

―Bueno, pues levántate, bola de sebo, que te voy a enseñar donde dormirás.

―¡Oye!―gritó Alfred escandalizado―¡No estoy gordo!

―Sí que lo estás―se rió Arthur, tomando nota mentalmente de que eso molestaba a Alfred―. Pero tranquilo. Estando a mis órdenes me encargaré de que pierdas peso.

Alfred rodó los ojos, decidiendo no seguirle el juego. No picaría de nuevo, lo cual, estaba seguro, molestaría más a Arthur que a él mismo.

―Ven, vamos a buscarte algún trabajito para ponerte en forma―rio Arthur, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. Alfred se levantó de la cama y le siguió a regañadientes, odiando tener que hacerle caso a ese individuo…

Cuando salieron a la cubierta, Alfred se tuvo que llevar la mano a la frente, un poco por encima de los ojos, para protegerse la vista del sol. Era un día soleado. Cosa bastante curiosa, puesto que la noche anterior había habido una gran tormenta.

―¿Ya no hay nubes negras como anoche?―preguntó Alfred en voz baja, sin esperar respuesta de nadie, pues Arthur iba varios pasos por delante suya.

―Aquí, en alta mar, es todo muy impredecible―le respondió para su sorpresa el capitán, girándose. Por primera vez, éste no le hablaba con ese tono mordaz y sarcástico, sino con uno hasta ahora desconocido, que era tranquilo.

Alfred se sorprendió al oír una respuesta como esa por parte del capitán, pero no dijo nada. Se puso a observar con detenimiento a las personas que estaban, junto a él y Arthur, en la cubierta. Todos eran hombres, excepto por Elizabeta, aunque la joven no se encontraba allí, y miraban de reojo al americano.

―Ven, voy a presentártelos―dijo Arthur haciéndole una seña con la mano al menor―. A partir de ahora trabajarás con ellos aquí en la cubierta. Limpiarás y harás lo que ellos te digan, ¿entendido?

Sin darle tiempo al chico de ojos azules de responder, Arthur se puso a hablar con un grupo de hombres reunidos, antes de presentarles a Alfred.

Mientras tanto, Madeleine había bajado a los camarotes con Francis y Elizabeta, quien le estaba contando muchas cosas sobre cómo les encontraron. Ya podía andar por su propio pie, aunque Francis aún la tenía tomada del brazo, con suavidad.

―...Y parecía que ibáis a morir, así que Feliks propuso que os tiráramos por la borda, que os devolviésemos al mar. Sin embargo, y esto no se lo digas a Arthur que si no me mata, fue ese cejón que tenemos por capitán el que tomó la decisión de no tiraros. Al principio no le pareció bien la idea de que el chico fuese quien compartiese cuarto con él. Pero poco a poco se ha ido encariñando con él, a su manera, claro―explicó como si fuera obvio― y se preocupaba de que no empeorase. Por otra parte, a ti te cuidamos entre Francis y yo.

Madeleine escuchaba toda esta verborrea con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro. Le parecía interesante que el capitán se hubiera preocupado por Alfred, y le dio que pensar.

―Y bueno, _ma petite_. Éste es el camarote de las chicas. Sólo sois dos. Tú y Eli ―dijo el francés, mientras llegaban la puerta de dicho camarote―. Bueno, supongo que ya me puedo ir. Madeleine, _ma chère_ , recuerda que si necesitas algo, lo que sea, búscame en mi camarote.

Y tras dedicarle un coqueto guiño de ojos se alejó, desapareciendo por las escaleras que llevaban hacia la cubierta.

―Bien, lo primero es que veas el cuarto, a ver qué te parece―dijo Elizabeta abriendo la puerta, que cerró rápidamente.

―¿Qué pasa?―preguntó Madeleine extrañada.

―Pueees... resulta que esta mañana se me olvidó recoger la ropa... jejeje y ordenar mis cosas en general―se excusó la morena, sintiéndose avergonzada―Dios mío, debes pensar que soy un desastre

―No, no, tranquila, no pasa nada―la tranquilizó rápidamente Madeleine―. Si quieres, tú puedes entrar primero y ordenar tus cosas mientras yo me espero aquí, en el pasillo.

La morena asintió sonriendo y se metió en el camarote.

Mientras Elizabetha ordenaba, Madeleine se esperó fuera, en el pasillo, como antes había hecho. Solo que esta vez, mientras se miraba de nuevo las uñas, un ruido sordo proveniente del fondo del pasillo hizo que se sobresaltara y se girara de golpe, encontrándose cara a cara con un chico, que debía de tener unos... ¿veinte años? Parecía menor que ella. Por sus rasgos, podría afirmar que era asiático, aunque estaba algo lejos como para estar totalmente segura. Tenía una expresión neutra y estaba recogiendo una caja que se le había caído al suyo, que a juzgar por los esfuerzos del chico por recogerla, debía de pesar lo suyo.

―Hola―saludó educadamente Madeleine, aunque con un tono de voz muy bajo.

El chico la miró de arriba abajo y sacudió la cabeza secamente, a modo de saludo. Fue hacia las escaleras y desapareció por ellas, de la misma manera tan silenciosa en que había aparecido. Pocos minutos después, la puerta del camarote se abrió dejando ver a una sonriente Elizabeta.

―Listo, ya puedes pasar.

Madeleine le devolvió la sonrisa y entró.

El camarote no era muy grande. Tenía una litera, con la cama de abajo, que seguro era la de Elizabeta, llena de cosas: camisas, pantalones, unos pocos vestidos, libros, cartas...etc. También había un pequeño armario enfrente. Aparte de eso, no había mucho más en la estancia.

―Yo duermo en la cama de abajo, así que duerme tú en la de arriba―dijo la morena dándose la vuelta y yendo hacia el armario―. Aquí guardo mis cosas, aunque ahora mismo están casi todas, por no decir todas, encima de mi cama―dijo abriendo el armario.

―E-Entiendo―dijo Madeleine con una sonrisa. Durante unos momentos, ninguna habló. Elizabeta se dispuso a guardar sus pertenencias en el armario y Madeleine se limitó a observarla hacer.

―Por cierto―dijo Elizabeta de repente, girándose hacia la rubia, que le miró atentamente―. Esta mañana, antes de que tu hermano y tú hubieseis despertado hablé con Francis, y me ha dicho que en unos días atracaremos en una pequeña isla, o al menos eso es lo que Arthur tiene en mente. Obviamente, es una isla frecuentada sobre todo por piratas, pero allí podrás comprar ropa y más cosas, ya que has perdido todo.

―Ahora que lo pienso tienes razón―dijo Madeleine, mirándose el vestido que llevaba, que por cierto no era suyo. Supuso que debía de ser de Elizabeta, ya que no había más mujeres en el barco―. Lo que llevaba puesto cuando caí del barco era de hecho mi único vestido, que no sé dónde estará ahora...

―Me lo quedé yo―dijo Elizabetha girándose hacia el armario de nuevo, buscando dicha prenda―. Estaba muy mojado y se estaba rompiendo, así que te lo arreglé.

Y así era. Cuando la morena se giró, con el vestido en los brazos, Madeleine pudo comprobar que algunos de los agujeros que la prenda tenía, habían sido cosidos.

―Vaya, muchas gracias, Eli―agradeció Madeleine recogiéndolo―. Y… ¿Te importaría que me dejaras este vestido que llevo puesto ahora mismo? Es que, como bien has dicho antes, toda mi ropa se perdió y no tengo más mudas para cambiarme...―empezó Madeleine, sin embargo, la morena la cortó.

―Sí, sí, tranquila. Quédatelo, tengo más. Y la verdad, tampoco es que me guste mucho usar vestidos.

―Pero... eres una mujer―hizo notar la rubia, acostumbrada a ver a chicas y mujeres siempre con vestidos.

―Lo sé. Esa es una de las razones por las que decidí hacerme pirata. Odio la sociedad y sus estúpidas normas, como la de obligar a las mujeres a llevar vestido. Yo estoy más cómoda con pantalón, y así voy por la vida―dijo riendo Elizabetha, quien llevaba, exactamente, unos pantalones cortos.

Madeleine no añadió nada. Sabía que Elizabeta era libre de hacer lo que quisiera, pero ella prefería seguir llevando vestidos. Mientras las dos chicas conversaban sobre costumbres y normas de la sociedad que irritaban a Elizabeta, Arthur iba terminando de presentar a Alfred a los que serían sus compañeros de camarote, y tripulación.

―Bueno, gordito―dijo Arthur sonriendo maligno―. Me vuelvo a mi camarote. Intenta no meterte en líos y pórtate bien.

―¡Que no estoy gordo!―gritó Alfred haciendo berrinche, como si fuera un niño pequeño―. Y no me trates como si fuese un crío.

Sin embargo, Arthur no respondió nada, ya de camino hacia su camarote.

―Se va a enterar un día de estos...―murmuró el de ojos azules, mirando con odio a Arthur.

―Como que puedes ir borrando esa idea de tu cabecita―le respondió una voz desconocida. Alfred se giró y se encontró con uno de los cuatro con los que compartía camarote. ¿Se llamaba Feliks, o algo parecido? Estaba mirándose las uñas, y no parecía muy interesado en hablar con él.

―¿Y eso por qué?―preguntó Alfred de mala gana.

―Porque es el Capitán Kirkland, cariño. O sea, nadie puede con él―respondió Feliks rodando los ojos, como si fuera algo evidente―. Es conocido por ser el pirata más temido de los siete mares, ¿no lo sabías?

―¿El pirata más temido de los siete mares? JA JA JA JA―rió Alfred, soltando carcajadas tan fuertes que los que estaban cerca de él le miraban de reojo, pero sin decir nada―. ¿En serio me estás diciendo que ese cejón es lo más temido de los siete mares? Habría que ver como son entonces el resto de piratas.

―¡N-No te rías! Como el capitán te oiga…

Un chico de cuyo nombre no se acordaba se acercó a él, con una expresión de preocupación impresa en el rostro.

―Déjale, Toris. Total, cuando le echen al agua será algo digno de ver―sonrió con malicia Feliks, tomando del brazo a su compañero, quien le miró inseguro.

Alfred se encogió de hombros y miró con indiferencia hacia donde Arthur se había ido.

―Vuestro querido capitán va de farol. Ya he aceptado quedarme aquí, así que no puede hacerme nada malo…

―¿De farol?―preguntó Feliks, soltando una risotada―. Díselo a la cara. Luego dile que no puede hacerte nada malo porque te vas a quedar aquí y ya verás cómo reacciona.

―Feliks…―dijo con fastidio Toris, quien le miró con el ceño fruncido―. No le des ideas.

―Tranquilo, no le haré caso―rio Alfred, tranquilizando a Toris, quien soltó un leve suspiro.

―Menos mal. No serías el primero que sigue el consejo de Feliks y acaba medio muerto a los pocos minutos.

―No pienses mal de mí―sonrió Feliks con maldad―. Soy buena gente, pero de vez en cuando no está mal tener algún que otro entretenimiento. Aquí no suelen pasar cosas graciosas, y cuando pasan son todo un espectáculo.

―Eso al menos lo será para ti―murmuró Toris, con cierto resentimiento, cruzándose de brazos.

―Vaya. Veo que Feliks es el diablo y tú eres el ángel―comentó Alfred, tomando nota mental de ambos chicos. Toris le había caído bien. De hecho, le había salvado de una humillación segura (la verdad, iba a hacer caso a Feliks. Siempre se había dejado llevar por los demás, pero normalmente era Madeleine quien acababa salvándole de cometer estupideces de todo tipo). Sin embargo, había decidido que era mejor no cruzar muchas palabras con Feliks. A pesar de su aspecto inocente, en los pocos minutos en los que había hablado con él Alfred había podido darse cuenta de que el rubio era un completo sádico, a quien no le importaba ver cómo gente inocente se metía en problemas por su culpa.

―Sí, la verdad es que Feliks siempre está intentando hacer trucos a la gente y yo siempre voy junto a él, previniendo a la gente de que no le haga caso―dijo Toris, sonriendo derrotado.

Feliks por su parte se limitó a sonreír de nuevo con esa sonrisa malvada tan característica suya.

Alfred no se había esperado que Arthur le fuese a tener hasta la puesta de sol limpiando y haciendo tareas. Por favor, ¡él era Alfred Jones! Pertenecía a una de las familias más importantes de Londres, ¿qué demonios hacía haciendo de esclavo del sádico capitán Kirkland? Por la poca experiencia acumulada en ese día, Alfred llegó a la conclusión de que todos en ese barco eran unos sádicos. Solamente se salvaban Toris y su hermana, a quien no veía desde la mañana. Quería reunirse de nuevo con ella. Preguntarle cómo la había tratado la chica esa con la que se había ido y el otro rubio, cuyo nombre no había memorizado tampoco. No fue hasta casi la noche cuando Alfred pudo ver de nuevo a su hermana. Al contrario que él, que vestía una camisa blanca y pantalones de segunda mano que le había dejado Arthur antes de indicarle qué hacer, Madeleine iba pulcramente vestida y peinada. Parecía que para ella las cosas habían sido muy diferentes.

―¡Alfred!

Cuando escuchó su nombre proveniente de los labios de su hermana, el susodicho se giró y no pudo más que abrazarla con fuerza contra sí cuando la chica se echó prácticamente a sus brazos.

―¿Cómo has estado?―preguntó Madeleine cuando se separó, al cabo de pocos segundos.

―Explotado por Arthur. Me ha hecho limpiar la cubierta varias veces. Según él hasta que no se viese reflejado en el suelo no podía parar. Luego me ha puesto a limpiar el barco por dentro. Y ese es un rápido resumen de mi día―suspiró el chico, con cansancio, deseando que el día llegase pronto a su fin―. ¿Y a ti qué? ¿Cómo te han tratado?

―He estado todo el día con Eli. Ha sido muy buena conmigo, y me ha contado cosas del barco y la tripulación.

―Qué suerte, al menos a ti te hacen caso. Aunque lo prefiero así, la verdad… Pero, ¿cómo vamos a hacer para salir de aquí?―preguntó bajando la voz, en un susurro prácticamente.

―No lo sé, Al. Quizás…―murmuró pensativa Madeleine, llevándose la mano a la barbilla―. Eli me ha dicho que en unos días atracamos en una isla para reponer víveres y comprar en general.

―¿En serio? ¡Perfecto! Está bien. Podemos aprovechar y huir entonces. Aprovecharemos esa oportunidad y saldremos por patas de este antro de mala muerte―dijo con excitación Alfred.

Madeleine sonrió, emocionada.

―Aunque, ¿qué haremos después?

―Eso ya lo veremos cuando hayamos huido de aquí―la tranquilizó Alfred, poniéndole una mano en el hombro―. Tú confía en mí. Ya verás cómo dentro de poco somos libres y estamos de vuelta en casa.

La sonrisa de Madeleine decayó con eso último.

―La verdad… no estoy segura de querer volver a casa.

Entonces, Alfred se dio cuenta de que su hermana se refería a la boda. Claro, ¿cómo podía haberlo olvidado? Sin embargo, con el día tan ajetreado que había llevado, la boda había sido el último de sus problemas.

―Ya lo acabaremos solucionando. Ya verás—dijo el chico abrazando a su hermana, sonriéndole con ternura.

La chica le sonrió de vuelta, queriendo de verdad creerle. Que había una forma de evitar que los planes de su padre para con ella se cumplieran, por más difícil que eso fuera. Sin embargo, aún le quedaba esperanza. Además, para poder casarse siquiera tenía que escapar primero de aquel barco pirata, lo cual no parecía bastante fácil… Pero había algo de ese barco que la atraía, y era que la gente con la que se había topado de momento en él había resultado ser mucho más amable y generosa que muchas de las personas con la que solía tratar normalmente, pertenecientes a la alta sociedad londinense. En especial cierto hombre rubio de ojos azules, quien era el que mejor la había tratado en lo poco que llevaba a bordo. Y para ser sincera, prefería pasar tiempo con una persona como Francis durante un tiempo indefinido, a pasar el resto de su vida con Iván.


	3. Chapter 3

**NUEVOS HORIZONTES**

 **Capítulo 03: Vorágine**

El plan de huida de los hermanos tuvo que esperar durante una semana. Una semana durante la cual, para la una fue de una manera y para el otro, de otra manera. Por su parte, Alfred continuó siendo usado como esclavo (así lo llamaba él) por Arthur, quien le mandó numerosas tareas entre las cuales se encontraba limpiar, otra vez, toda la cubierta. Sin embargo, el chico no tardó en hacer buenas migas con sus compañeros, y en una semana ya se conocía a casi toda la tripulación, con la que se lleva bastante bien, lo cual le sorprendía. Pensaba que todos los piratas serían unos desgraciados que le tratarían cruelmente.

Entre sus nuevos amigos se encontraba Toris, quien le salvaba de las bromas pesabas de Feliks y le daba conversación cuando estaba aburrido.

No fue ese el caso de Feliks. No logrando acostumbrarse a su humor negro, Alfred decidió no entablar mucha relación con el rubio. Hablaban lo justo y necesario, siendo Toris el único puente entre ambos.

A pesar de ser bastante callado, Kiku fue otro de los miembros de la tripulación con quienes Alfred se hizo cercano en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Tenía un par de hermanos, Yao y Xiang, que también estaban en el barco, pero Alfred apenas hablaba con ellos.

Mathias, su compañero de camarote, se convirtió rápidamente en su mejor amigo ya que eran bastante similares. Básicamente le ayudaba a sobrevivir en el barco y le aconsejaba sobre todo en general.

Sin embargo, Alfred nunca le contó a nadie sobre sus planes de huida.

Por otra parte, estaba Madeleine. La joven se había pasado la semana pegada a Elizabeta, quien le había contado todo sobre el barco y las personas que estaban en él. También conoció a más gente que Eli le presentó y con quien trató a menudo, como era el caso de Xiang, el chico de las cocinas. Se encargaba de cocinar y estar al tanto de las reservas de víveres. Era el hermano del joven al que Madeleine saludó el primer día y de quien no obtuvo ninguna respuesta. Por supuesto, también estaba Francis. Desde el primer día se había interesado por Madeleine. Por cómo se encontraba, si se sentía mal, si necesitaba más ropa o lo que fuese. La trataba como si la conociese de toda la vida y fuesen amigos, compartiendo bromas y tonterías varias.

Aquella mañana, los rayos de sol que se colaban por el ojo de buey fueron los encargados de sacar a la joven de los brazos de Morfeo. Con un bostezo, Madeleine abrió con cansancio los ojos, preparada para afrontar un nuevo día en el barco. Lo primero que vio fue a Elizabeta, dando la espalda a la pared, rebuscar silenciosamente en el pequeño armario. Al escuchar que la otra empezaba a moverse en la cama, Elizabeta se giró.

—¿Ya estás despierta?

Madeleine asintió, restregándose una mano por los ojos.

—Estoy muy cansada—murmuró Madeleine, cerrando los ojos, intentando volverse a dormir.

—No remolonees—dijo Elizabeta, acercándose a la otra chica y comenzando a zarandearla del hombro—. No olvides que hoy es el día que desembarcamos.

Al escuchar eso, Madeleine, abrió los ojos y se incorporó, como impulsada por un resorte. Sin embargo, no contó con que el techo estaría tan bajo, lo que acabó ocasionando que se llevase un golpe en la cabeza, no muy flojo.

—¿Estás bien?—preguntó Elizabeta, disimulando una pequeña risa en una tosecilla, acercándose a la chica.

—Sí, sí—respondió Madeleine, sobándose el lugar en el que se había llevado el golpe.

—Veo que estás realmente emocionada por poner pies en tierra—sonrió la castaña.

—Sí. La verdad es que después de una semana entera aquí en alta mar, echo de menos pisar tierra firme.

Madeleine le devolvió la sonrisa, aunque su motivo era diferente. Atracar significaba, para ella y su hermano, huir y dejar atrás ese barco. No era que no le cayesen bien algunos de los miembros de la tripulación. De hecho, ella se llevaba bien con casi todos, al igual que su hermano. Pero estaba el Capitán, y era un hecho que quería hacerle la vida imposible a Alfred.

Después de haberse aseado y cambiado de vestido, Madeleine subió hacia el comedor junto con Elizabeta, donde ya había algunos desayunando, entre los que se encontraban su propio hermano y Mathias, con quien Alfred había hecho muy buenas migas. También estaba Yao, hablando con sus dos hermanos en voz baja.

—Buenos días, Maddie.

La chica miró a su hermano, quien le sonreía desde el otro extremo de la mesa, con una mano levantada. Le devolvió el saludo y se sentó junto a Elizabeta, quien le puso delante un bol con gachas para desayunar. Ya era el quinto día por lo menos que desayunaban lo mismo. No podía quejarse, por lo que tomó el bol y la cuchara de palo que la chica le dio, y comenzó a comer.

Pronto comenzó a verse incluida en una conversación entre Elizabeta y Yao, que discutían los planes del día. Estaban a pocas millas de la Isla de Tortuga, donde desembarcarían en pocas horas.

—Alguien tiene que ayudarme a traer toda la comida al barco—decía el asiático.

—Puedes pedirle ayuda a tu hermano, aunque ya sabes que puedes contar conmigo y Madeleine.

La chica levantó las cejas al escuchar su nombre y se giró a Elizabeta, sin no tener mucha idea de que hablaban.

—¿A que sí, Maddie?—le sonrió la de ojos verdes.

—Eh… ¿sí?

—¿Ves?—dijo, girándose a Yao, Elizabeta—. Ya somos dos las que te ayudamos.

¿Ayudarle? ¿En qué? No sabía en qué marrón se había metido, pero Madeleine decidió que era demasiado temprano como para pelear por algo de lo que realmente no tenía ni idea. Ya se enteraría más tarde.

Por su parte, Alfred, quien ya había terminado de desayunar, se levantaba de la mesa junto con Mathias. Ambos muchachos dejaron los boles encima de la mesa y se dirigieron hacia la cubierta, donde apenas había movimiento a esas horas, y se sentaron en un extremo, cerca de la proa.

—Qué buen día hace—comentó Mathias, estirándose.

—Dejará de serlo cuando Arthur haga acto de presencia—rió Alfred, sarcástico.

—Si tienes suerte, quizás hoy no repare mucho en ti. Vamos a estar todo el día en la isla. Seguramente te deje hoy libre y puedas hacer lo que quieras.

—Eso espero—murmuró el chico, pensando para sus adentros que le daba igual lo que Arthur le dijera. Ese día pensaba escaparse, y nada ni nadie podría interponerse en su camino.

—De todas formas, siempre puedes escaquearte—sonrió Mathias con picardía—. Ven conmigo. Te enseñaré los mejores tabernas de la isla y te contaré la historia de Arthur. De por qué se comporta así y es como es…

—La verdad, Mathias, me encantaría, pero ¿sabes? Había pensado en pasar el día con mi hermana. Después de todo, somos forasteros por aquí y no me agrada la idea de que estemos separados en una isla pirata.

—Bueno, en eso tienes razón. Pero si va con Eli, no tienes nada que temer. Te aseguro que con ella, Madeleine está segura.

Mathias lo dijo con tono solemne, lo cual era raro en él. Eso le sacó una pequeña sonrisa a Alfred. La verdad era que nunca había pensado que un pirata podría caerle tan bien. Aunque también era cierto que solía caerle bien la gente, por lo que no había mucho por lo que extrañarse…

En ese momento, apareció por las escaleras el Capitán seguido de un par de hombres. Al ver a Mathias y a Alfred sentados, Arthur se quedó mirando durante unos momentos al segundo, antes de girar la cara y seguir su camino hacia el extremo contrario de la cubierta. Alfred se quedó petrificado cuando el de ojos verdes clavó su fiera mirada en él, temiéndose que le pusiera alguna tarea solo por joderle la mañana.

—Vaya. Parece que hoy tiene mala cara—murmuró Mathias, quien había estado observando también al capitán.

—Pero si siempre tiene esa cara.

—No… créeme, cuando llevas tiempo aquí empiezas a darte cuenta de que Arthur tiene diferentes caras―al escucharse decir eso, Mathias estalló en carcajadas que no tardaron en ser contagiadas a Alfred ―. Vale, en mi cabeza eso sonaba menos raro. Como sea, conozco a Arthur y hoy parece haberse levantado con el pie izquierdo.

—Bueno. Al menos por ahora no me ha amargado lo que llevamos de día—repuso Alfred encogiéndose de hombros.

Durante las dos horas siguientes, Alfred estuvo junto a Mathias, ambos hablando sobre la isla que iba a ser su próximo destino. Por lo que Mathias decía, Alfred dedujo que escapar junto a su hermana de una isla atestada de piratas iba a ser complicado. Además, ¿a dónde iban a ir? ¿Y si les secuestraban otros piratas, no tan amistosos como los de La Perla? Sólo eso les faltaba. Decidió que lo mejor sería buscar a su hermana cuanto antes y modificar el plan.

—Hey, Maddie.

La encontró junto a Elizabeta, de quien se había hecho inseparable, a punto de entrar en el camarote que ambas compartían.

—¿Qué pasa, Al?—preguntó la chica, mirándole con suspicacia.

—¿Podemos hablar? En privado—se apresuró a añadir al ver que Elizabeta se había quedado detrás de Madeleine, sin moverse, escuchando la conversación.

—Claro.

Nada más oír la respuesta de su hermana, Alfred la tomó del brazo y se la llevó hacia su propio camarote que compartía con Mathias, el cual estaba vacío en esos momentos.

—¿Qué pasa?—preguntó Madeleine apurada, al ver cómo se comportaba su hermano. ¿Les habrían descubierto o algo por el estilo?

Alfred cerró la puerta y se apoyó contra ella.

—Mira—empezó Alfred, hablando en susurros—. He estado hablando con Mathias sobre la isla esta a la que vamos y resulta que está llena de piratas.

Madeleine rodó los ojos, siendo eso lo último que Alfred se esperaba.

—¿Sabes que si no lo fuera no iríamos allí, verdad?

Alfred frunció el ceño, manteniéndose unos segundos en silencio.

—A ver, creo que no me he explicado bien.

—Nunca lo haces.

—Sh. Me refiero a que sí, contaba con que habría piratas. Pero no tantos como creía.

Madeleine se mordió el labio, nerviosa.

—¿Y… qué vamos a hacer entonces?

—No lo sé. Por eso quería hablar contigo—dijo Alfred, apretando los ojos—. No sabemos cuándo volveremos a pisar tierra de nuevo, así que habría que aprovechar esta oportunidad. Pero por otra parte, ¿y si nos capturan otros piratas?

—Tienes razón…—suspiró Madeleine, derrotada—. Mira, creo que lo mejor será abortar el plan. Además, ¿a dónde vamos a ir? ¿Conoces la isla y sus alrededores? ¿Sabrías qué hacer para volver a Londres? Porque desde luego, yo no.

Alfred se cruzó de brazos.

—Pues yo tampoco. Entonces… ¿Nos olvidamos de huir, y ya?

Madeleine asintió lentamente, como si no estuviera segura de su decisión.

—Está bien.

Alfred asintió también, conforme con la decisión final.

—¿Y qué hacemos entonces?—Preguntó de nuevo el muchacho, quien definitivamente quería salir de ese barco cuanto antes.

—Pues… supongo que esperar. No sé, yo estoy bien aquí, realmente.

—Sí, a ti te tratan como a una princesa y es más que obvio que no te quieres ir. Pero a mí me llevan tratando como a un esclavo desde que llegamos y no pienso seguir soportando esto durante mucho más—sentenció el joven frunciendo el ceño, cabreado.

—¿Y qué piensas hacer para cambiarlo?

Tanto Alfred como Madeleine se quedaron congelados. La chica vio que, tras su hermano, se encontraba el Capitán, apoyado en el marco de la puerta. Estaba cruzado de brazos y sonreía altivamente, mirando a Alfred. Este tragó saliva forzosamente y, aunque jamás lo admitiría, sintió miedo. Lentamente se giró hasta quedar cara a cara con Arthur, pálido. Quiso abrir la boca para decir algo pero tantas preguntas se agolpaban en su mente que no supo cuál hacer primero.

—T-Tú…—fue lo único a lo que atinó a decir.

—Yo, sí—respondió Arthur, quien parecía divertirse con la situación—. Dime, Alfred, ¿qué vas a hacer para dejar de soportar esto?

Alfred se quedó sin palabras, realmente asustado. Le habían contado durante los días que llevaba en el barco mucho sobre Arthur y su extraña personalidad, y sabía que era un sádico que estaba disfrutando con eso. Lo que temía era lo que pudiera hacerle después de haber escuchado la conversación con su hermana. Y lo que era peor… ¿desde cuándo llevaba escuchando?

—¿Desde cuándo…?—

—¿Llevo aquí? Más o menos desde que dejaste mal cerrada la puerta—repuso Arthur encogiéndose de hombros—. Os vi entrar y me dio curiosidad―Alfred apretó los puños, sintiendo rabia―. Después de todo es mi barco, ¿no?

—Veo que no te enseñaron lo que es la privacidad—escupió Alfred, en un arranque de valentía.

Arthur alzó una ceja, sorprendido con el cambio de humor del chico.

—Y a ti a lo que es la discreción.

Madeleine, quien se encontraba justo detrás de Alfred, había empezado a temblar. También ella conocía al Capitán, por lo que Elizabeta y Francis le habían contado, y sabía que estaban en una encrucijada en esos momentos. ¿Y si los tiraban por la borda, acusados de traición? O peor aún, ¿y si los mataba Arthur allí mismo?

La sonrisa de Arthur se acentuó más. Alfred se tensó, preparado para cualquier movimiento por parte del Capitán, poniendo un brazo hacia atrás, en un intento de proteger a su hermana en el caso de que Arthur se lanzase contra ellos. Pero cuál fue su sorpresa cuando vio que el hombre delante de ellos estallaba en carcajadas. Madeleine y Alfred se echaron una rápida mirada, tomados por sorpresa. ¿Cómo se suponía que debían reaccionar ante… eso?

—Emmm—murmuró Alfred, sin despegar la mirada del capitán, cuyas risas estaban cesando ya—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Se supone que debemos reírnos también?

Arthur no respondió, secándose una lágrima que se le había escapado de la risa.

—Anda, chico, de la que te has librado hoy—dijo entonces el de ojos verdes, mirando a Alfred, quien volvió a tensarse automáticamente al ver cómo Arthur volvía a sonreír de esa manera tan suya—. Por que hoy vamos a la isla a emborracharnos y a celebrar nuestro último motín, que si no sí que te arrepentirías de lo que has dicho.

Alfred no supo qué responder a eso, por lo que se mantuvo callado.

—Ven conmigo arriba. Hay algunas cosas en las que tienes que ayudar.

Arthur salió al pasillo, y Alfred miró a su hermana rodando los ojos.

—¿Ves? Siempre me tienen de esclavo. Aunque a ver cómo acabo hoy con este Arthur tan raro—susurró antes de salir, siguiendo al capitán, dejando atrás a una anonadada Madeleine.

A la chica le costó unos momentos asimilar lo que había pasado. Por poco los mataron por descubrir su plan de huida pero en el último momento todo había cambiado radicalmente…

Sin saber a qué atenerse, Madeleine fue en busca de Elizabeta, aunque no la encontró por ningún lado. Al final acabó subiendo resignada a la cubierta, donde no había muchas personas en esos momentos. Se puso a mirar a su alrededor y divisó tierra, aunque muy lejana a ellos. Se quedó un rato ahí, observando al horizonte sin tener nada mejor que hacer, hasta que una voz se le unió.

—¿Lo pasas bien, _ma petite?_

Francis se encontraba junto a ella, sonriéndole con ternura, como siempre.

—S-Sí. Bueno, en realidad he venido aquí porque no encontraba a Eli.

—Mm… debe de estar ayudando a Arthur abajo—murmuró Francis, mesándose la barbilla.

—¿Desde cuándo estás aquí?—preguntó la chica avergonzada, cambiando de tema.

—No mucho, en realidad—rio Francis—. Te he visto aquí sola y me he acercado sin hacer ruido. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Tienes ganas de volver a pisar un suelo firme?

—En parte sí, pero…

—¿Pero..?

—No sé si sea buena idea bajarme del barco.

Francis alzó una ceja.

—¿Y eso?

Madeleine agachó la mirada, sintiéndose de repente incómoda.

—No sé si sea bueno que esté en una isla llena de piratas. No creo que todos sean tan simpáticos como tú—dijo con dificultades, sonrojándose.

Francis no pudo más que reírse, halagado.

—Me alegro de que te parezca tan simpático… Aunque en lo que dices no te falta verdad. La mayor parte de los piratas, en general, son como Arthur… Fríos y sangrientos. Aunque algunos suelen tratar a las mujeres bien. En la isla hay mujeres, ¿sabes? Mujeres que están ahí voluntariamente.

Madeleine alzó la mirada encontrándose con la azulada de Francis. Se dio cuenta de que las mujeres a las que se refería Francis eran, con seguridad, meretrices. El tipo de mujeres que su padre tanto repudiaba…

—¿Sabes? Haz lo que quieras. Si no quieres, no bajes del barco. Siempre hay alguien que se queda. Normalmente es Kiku. ¿Quieres quedarte con él?—preguntó Francis amablemente, girando sobre su eje, buscando al japonés entre las pocas personas que había en la cubierta. Al no encontrarle se giró de nuevo hacia Madeleine.

—Bueno, en parte me gustaría bajar. De hecho, Eli quiere llevarme a comprar nueva ropa, ya que la mía se perdió con el naufragio.

—¡Es verdad! Bueno, pues entonces no creo que te pase nada si vas con Eli. Supongo que ya te habrás dado cuenta de que esa mujer es un hueso difícil de roer.

Madeleine asintió, sonriendo.

Sí, bien era cierto que Eli había demostrado ser bastante fuerte y respetable. No sabía su historia, ni por lo que había tenido que pasar para llegar a tener el estatus que tenía, pero Madeleine la admiraba. Eli le había contado otras cosas, relacionadas con el porqué de hacerse pirata, que le habían hecho replantearse algunas cosas…

—¿Francis?—preguntó la joven, al cabo de estar ambos en silencio.

—¿Sí?

—¿Es cierto que la isla está llena de piratas?

—No. Toda no. Pero la parte a la que vamos sí. Aunque tú irás con Eli a la parte en la que apenas hay piratas. Es donde está la gente civilizada y donde podrás comprarte ropa como la que solías usar.

Madeleine asintió, entendiendo. Entonces, suponía que más o menos sabía cómo iba la cosa. Había escuchado hablar en más de una ocasión de esas islas, y no eran cosas buenas precisamente lo que había oído.

—Pero… los piratas deben tener cuidado.

Francis sonrió, desviando su mirada de la isla cada vez más cercana a ellos, a la chica.

—¿Crees que no la tenemos?

Madeleine no supo qué decirle, pero Francis no le dio tiempo a responder nada; siguió hablando.

—Con Arthur como capitán estamos más que seguros. Por algo se ha ganado el título de pirata más temido de los siete mares, además de ser uno de los más buscados.

—Pues para ser tan famoso nunca había oído hablar de él.

Francis volvió a reír, musicalmente, de una manera que a Madeleine sinceramente le encantaba. Era como una risa muy pura para un pirata, y eso hacía que el hombre le gustase más.

—No se lo vayas a decir entonces a Arthur, vaya a ser que se enfade—dijo Francis divertido, guiñándole un ojo.

Madeleine se sonrojó, aunque se le escapó una risita. Estuvieron juntos hasta que finalmente llegaron a la isla. Fue cuando se prepararon para desembarcar que se separaron. Francis se fue con Arthur y otros hombres, y Madeleine esperó a que Elizabeta apareciese, sin moverse de su sitio.

—¡Madeleine! ¿Dónde estabas?

Por fin, la alocada morena de ojos verdes hizo acto de presencia, acercándose corriendo hacia ella. Al ver cómo iba vestida, Madeleine alzó las cejas. En lugar de llevar esos harapientos pantalones caqui y una camisa ancha, Elizabeta llevaba un vestido bastante bonito que realzaba su figura femenina y la hacía parecer más frágil y delicada. Era color aguamarina, algo sencillo, pero perfecto para ella.

—Vaya—dijo Madeleine, sin saber qué decir primero—. Te ves…

—Horrible, ya lo sé—Elizabeta rodó los ojos.

—¿Qué? ¡Pero si te va perfecto!

La otra joven se rio, tomando a su compañera de la mano.

—No digas tonterías, Maddie. Anda, vamos a que te consigamos vestidos.

—P-Pero—

—Me he puesto esto ya que vamos a ir a la zona no pirata de la isla, así que quizás esta sea una de las pocas veces que me veas con vestido—explicó Elizabeta, bajando a tierra junto a Madeleine.

—Pues te queda bastante bien.

Elizabeta sonrió, rodando los ojos.

—Como sea, date prisa. Tenemos que andar un gran trecho aún—apremió la morena, aligerando el paso. Madeleine la siguió con ciertas dificultades, ya que no podía andar tan rápido como Elizabeta sin que el vestido le molestara, pero al final consiguió quedar a la altura de la otra.

—Dime, Maddie—Elizabeta miró a la otra chica, quien al escuchar su nombre centró toda su atención en la de ojos verdes—. ¿Qué tal lo estás pasando? ¿Qué conclusiones has sacado después de estas dos semanas dentro del barco? ¿Te hemos caído bien?

—Cuántas preguntas—sonrió Madeleine, sin saber a cuál contestar primero—. La verdad… no está siendo todo tan horrible como había creído. Cuando Francis me contó que estábamos en un barco pirata te juro que se me fue el alma a los pies. Es decir, durante toda mi vida he crecido sabiendo, o creyendo hacerlo, que los piratas son las personas más despreciables del mundo. Una vez vi un ahorcamiento en público de un pirata. Fue horrible… Alfred estaba emocionado viéndolo, pero yo casi acabé desmayándome. Sin embargo, a lo largo de este tiempo aquí en el barco me he dado cuenta de que no sabía nada sobre piratas. Bien es cierto que os comportáis de manera… algo extravagante—Elizabeta rio con eso, aunque no dijo nada, dejando a la chica seguir hablando—, pero en el fondo sois buenas personas. Al menos lo habéis sido conmigo. Sin embargo, Alfred me ha contado que lo tratan mal… como si fuera un criado.

—Eso es porque Arthur se ha…—Elizabeta buscó una palabra adecuada, pero al no encontrarla, usó la que más se parecía a lo que quería decir—"encariñado"—dijo, haciendo comillas con los dedos—con Alfred.

—Pues para haberse "encariñado" con él no le trata especialmente bien que digamos.

—Arthur es un poco especial, no se lo tengas en cuenta—Elizabeta hizo un movimiento con la mano, como quitándole importancia―. Ya veréis que cuando pase un poco más de tiempo Arthur empezará a tratar a Alfred de otra manera.

—Espero que sea para mejor.

—Oh, ya creo que será para mejor—sonrió Elizabeta, pícara, como si supiera algo que Madeleine no—. Pero bueno, sigue contándome tus impresiones.

—¿Mis impresiones? Ah, sí—recordó la menor—. Pues en resumen, me gusta estar en el barco, con vosotros. Nunca había conocido a gente tan simpática como vosotros. Y la verdad, haber acabado aquí creo que ha sido lo mejor que me hubiera podido pasar…

—¿Cómo? ¿Por qué dices eso?—preguntó Elizabeta, realmente sorprendida. Tenía a Madeleine por la típica joven noble que disfrutaba de la vida que tenía, la cual no quería cambiar por nada del mundo, y oír esa declaración hacía que su imagen mental de la rubia se tambalease peligrosamente.

—La verdad… Iba con mi hermano rumbo a América para casarme con un hombre que no me gusta.

La morena abrió los ojos como platos, realmente sorprendida, hasta el punto de pararse.

—¡¿Q-Qué!?

—Así es. Por eso es que estoy tan bien en el barco… porque así evito la boda.

—P-Pero t-tú…

—Sí, estoy comprometida—suspiró Madeleine, agachando la mirada. No entendía muy bien del todo la reacción de Elizabeta. Se suponía que ella, que vivía en sociedad, estaba en edad de casarse, lo cual no era tan raro, ¿no?

—¡Pero no puedes casarte con un hombre al que no quieres!—exclamó Elizabeta, una vez hubo asumido esa noticia, que había sido como una bomba para ella—. ¡No eres más que una cría!

—Bueno, en realidad no soy una cría. Tengo 19 años y cumpliré los veinte en…—

—¡Una cría!

—¿Cuántos tienes tú?

—23, pero eso no importa ahora.

—Bueno, cuatro años de diferencia es poco…

—Como sea, no puedo permitir que te cases con alguien a quien no amas. No señor.

—Ojalá mi padre te escuchase y, mejor aún, compartiese tu opinión. Pero créeme, si Alfred, que es pesado como él solo, no consiguió convencerle para que anulase el matrimonio, dudo mucho que alguien más pueda lograrlo.

Elizabeta había apretado los puños y hasta el momento Madeleine nunca la había visto tan enfadada.

—O-Oye, ¿no deberíamos seguir andando?—propuso Madeleine, dándose cuenta de que se habían parado en seco en mitad de una calle estrecha y estaban dificultando el paso.

—Sí, sí—accedió Eli, tomando a la menor del brazo, retomando la marcha—. Me has dejado helada, Maddie. Pero tranquila, hablaré con Francis y encontraremos una solución para esto.

Al escuchar el nombre del hombre Madeleine se sonrojó, agradeciendo que Elizabeta estuviese mirando al frente y no se diese cuenta.

—¿F-Francis? ¿Para qué?

—Bueno, después de todo eres algo así como su protegida y le importas un montón—repuso con simpleza Elizabeta, sonriendo levemente.

—¿Qué?

—No sé, Francis suele encariñarse con las chiquillas como tú muy rápidamente… aunque nunca le había visto preocuparse por ninguna tanto como lo hace por ti.

Vale, si antes ya estaba sonrojada, ahora con esa declaración de la morena, la cara de Madeleine estaba completamente colorada.

—Vaya… supongo que le he caído bien.

—No sólo le has caído bien, sino que también te quiere… Es raro, hacía años que Francis quería a alguien nuevo así tan rápido… Aunque no es raro. Te haces querer.

—G-Gracias—fue lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza. ¿Qué más podía responder a ese "te haces querer"?

Elizabeta le sonrió, pasando un brazo por encima de los hombros de la menor y apretándola hacia sí, en un abrazo.

Por otra parte, cerca del muelle, llevando cargamento al barco, se encontraba Alfred. Contrario a lo que le habían contado, el capitán le había puesto con más personas a trabajar, mientras él se iba a un bar a beber.

—No es justo—se quejó el joven, frunciendo el ceño.

—No lo es, pero no puedes hacer nada para cambiarlo—repuso Mathias, encogiéndose de hombros.

Estaban llevando entre los dos un pesado barril hacia el barco, lo cual no estaba siendo muy difícil.

—¿Y por qué demonios tenemos que hacer esto mientras él está bebiendo hasta las trancas?

Mathias no respondió al momento.

—Bueno… lo creas o no, Arthur es buena gente, a pesar de todas sus extravagancias.

Alfred soltó un bufido, sin poderse creer lo que oía.

—Déjate de tonterías, anda.

—Pero si es verdad. Aunque no lo parezca, Arthur se preocupa por cada uno de los tripulantes de su barco y lo demuestra de maneras un tanto especiales.

Alfred rodó los ojos, mientras terminaban de dejar en la reserva el barril.

—Créeme, Alfie—dijo Mathias, apoyándose en el barril—. Quizás esta noche, cuando vayamos todos juntos a beber, veas que Arthur es bastante diferente a como crees.

Alfred frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada.

El día fue pasando, lentamente para Alfred, y demasiado rápido para Madeleine, hasta que finalmente llegó la noche.

Madeleine se había pasado toda la jornada con Elizabeta, vagando por la isla hasta que finalmente, con el crepúsculo, se habían ido al barco, dejando en sus camarotes todas las compras del día, que no eran pocas, para ir a cenar algo en el comedor.

—¿Dónde están todos?—preguntó Madeleine con sorpresa, al ver que solo estaban ellas dos y Kiku allí.

—En los bares, por supuesto—respondió Kiku con una leve sonrisa. El muchacho estaba terminando lo que parecía ser su cena, a base de sopa, pero al ver que llegaban dos nuevas comensales se levantó y les preparó la mesa—. Se nota que llevas poco tiempo aquí.

Madeleine se sonrojó, disculpándose, mientras tomaba asiento.

—No hay nada por lo que pedir perdón, Maddie—le sonrió Eli, sentándose junto a ella—. Normalmente esto siempre suele ser así. Cuando desembarcamos son pocos los que decidimos estar en el barco, aunque sea solo para cenar.

—Siempre nos quedamos Eli y yo, por lo general—añadió Kiku, sirviéndoles en el plato la sopa, que a diferencia de las que habían tomado hasta ese momento, se veía realmente apetecible—. A veces se queda Arthur… aunque solo en contadas ocasiones, cuando no se encuentra bien.

—Es decir, casi nunca—rio Elizabeta, tomando su cuchara y comenzando a comer.

Madeleine asintió a lo que le decían, cayendo en la cuenta de que su hermano tampoco estaba allí… Bueno, estaría con Mathias y los otros muchachos de los que se había hecho amigo, ¿no? Dudaba que Arthur le tuviera de esclavo a esas horas…

—Por cierto, Eli—susurró Madeleine, una vez que el chico hubo recogido sus cosas y se hubo dirigido hacia la cocina. La morena la miró, llevándose una cucharada a la boca—. ¿Cuándo vas a hablar con Francis?

Elizabeta sonrió, antes de tragar y hablar.

—Vaya, veo que te has quedado pensando en eso.

—N-No, no es eso, es solo que…—

—Ya seguramente mañana—la cortó Elizabeta, encogiéndose de hombros—. Porque ahora estará pasándolo bien por ahí…

—¿Pasándolo bien?—preguntó Madeleine, sin saber a qué se refería exactamente. Pasarlo bien podía abarcar una gran cantidad de cosas…

—Sí, ya sabes, pasándolo bien—contestó Eli, sin querer entrar en detalles. Madeleine se dio cuenta, por lo que dejó de insistir.

Cuando las dos chicas terminaron de cenar, llevaron sus cosas a la cocina, donde Kiku estaba preparando lo que parecía ser la comida del día siguiente. Estuvieron hablando un rato, hasta que finalmente las dos se fueron a su camarote. Tras ordenarlo un poco, Elizabeta se sentó en su cama, suspirando, y miró con suspicacia a Madeleine.

—¿Vas a ir a la isla?

Madeleine, quien estaba de espaldas a la otra, buscando algo en el armario, se giró.

—¿Qué?

—Ya sabes, ir con los chicos a algún bar y eso…

—Pues no lo había pensado… ¿Tú vas?

Elizabeta asintió.

—Siempre voy, aunque nunca bebo tanto como ellos. De hecho, a veces ni bebo. No sé, depende del día.

—¿Y hoy… vas a beber?—preguntó Madeleine, acercándose a la otra muchacha, sentándose a su lado.

—Probablemente sí. Hoy me apetece.

Madeleine se quedó callada un rato, sin saber qué hacer. ¿Ir a la isla o quedarse en el barco con Kiku?

—¿Quieres ir o no?

—P-Pues… no lo sé, pero, ¿por qué no?

—Bien, entonces ven y cámbiate de ropa—dijo Elizabeta, levantándose para dirigirse al armario.

—¿Por qué?—preguntó la de ojos violetas, poniéndose también en pie.

—Porque no puedes ir así vestida a un bar lleno de piratas—Elizabeta rodó los ojos, como si fuera obvio—. Las mujeres que entran allí son… no son como tú, de la nobleza, ¿sabes? Y no queremos averiguar qué pasa si entra alguna vestida como tú.

Madeleine asintió, entendiendo el problema.

—Toma, ponte este.

Elizabeta le estaba tendiendo uno suyo. Como los otros, era bastante simple en comparación con los de Madeleine, pero era perfecto para entrar al taberna. Madeleine lo tomó, viéndolo de cerca. Era color crema, o al menos lo había sido en sus inicios. En ese momento estaba ensuciado, y parecía ser de color caqui.

—¿Y tú qué te vas a poner?—preguntó Madeleine, de espaldas a Elizabeta, cambiándose.

—¿Yo? Voy a ir igual—rio la morena.

Cuando Madeleine terminó de vestirse, Elizabeta la tomó del brazo y comenzó un monólogo sobre lo emocionada que estaba esa noche. Por lo que contó, Madeleine se dio cuenta de que Elizabeta era más varonil de lo que parecía. Le encantaba todo lo que sucedía en los tabernas piratas de noche, aunque a veces había peleas fuertes y moría alguien.

—¿M-Muere gente?—preguntó Madeleine asustada, más que por ella por su hermano, a quien llevaba todo el día sin ver.

—Sí, pero eso sucede muy raras veces—respondió Elizabeta quitándole importancia con la mano.

En ese momento salieron al embarcadero y Madeleine se sorprendió al ver lo oscuro que estaba el cielo, aunque al menos la isla estaba iluminada.

—¿A dónde vamos?—preguntó la chica, aun siendo agarrada por la morena.

—A una taberna que hay no muy lejos de aquí que le encanta a Arthur. Supongo que estarán todos allí.

Madeleine asintió, mientras comenzaban a penetrarse en lo que parecía un pueblo. Hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta, demasiado ocupada en pensar en sus vestidos, y luego en el tema de Francis… y a partir de ahí no se había fijado en mucho más. Pero en ese momento, con la cabeza más despejada, Madeleine pudo ver que todo estaba lleno de piratas. Algunos parecían realmente fieros, y vio más de una pelea callejera. Cuando eso pasaba, Eli la agarraba más fuerte y apretaba el paso, hasta que en pocos minutos llegaron ante las puertas de una taberna.

—Bien, aquí es—sonrió Eli, con emoción en la voz.

Se escuchaba mucho ruido salir de aquel lugar, y Madeleine lo miró con desconfianza.

—¿Estás segura de que quieres entrar?—preguntó Elizabeta, al ver la expresión de la menor.

—S-Sí, solo es…—Madeleine se calló, sin saber cómo expresar su desconfianza—. Da igual. Sí quiero.

Eli sonrió y la tomó de la mano.

—Vamos—dijo, entrando en la taberna con Madeleine.

Al abrir la puerta y entrar, el ruido se hizo más fuerte. Madeleine frunció el ceño, mirando alrededor y dándose cuenta de que el sitio no era como ella se lo había imaginado. Estaba lleno de gente. Algunos charlando (bueno, todo lo que un pirata puede charlar sin elevar la voz) en mesas, mientras bebían y otros cantaban, borrachos como una cuba, sobre alguna mesa.

—¡Mira, allí están!

Madeleine miró hacia donde Eli había señalado, y en efecto, allí se encontraba la tripulación.

Lo sorprendente fue ver que, subido a una mesa, se encontraba Arthur, con una botella en la mano, mientras cantaba a todo pulmón (aunque su voz se veía eclipsada por las otras muchas voces de la taberna). Madeleine soltó una risita y se dejó tirar por Elizabeta hacia allí. Sin embargo, Elizabeta se paró en seco al escuchar una voz que le era muy conocida.

—¿Tú por aquí, Liz?

Un hombre, cuya edad rondaría los veintimuchos, moreno de piel y con una sonrisa igual de arrogante, o más que la de Arthur, estaba cruzado de brazos a un lado de ellas, apoyado en una mesa. La sonrisa de la chica se le borró del rostro, y hasta Madeleine podría jurar que palidecía. Pero Elizabeta le plantó cara.

—¿Qué quieres, Sadik? ―preguntó sin titubear, mirando de arriba abajo al tal Sadik.

—Veo que no has perdido ese toque de niña repelente—rio el hombre, sin moverse ni un ápice—. ¡Anda!—exclamó, centrando su atención en Madeleine—, si traes compañía. ¿Una amiguita, tal vez?

Madeleine palideció, sin saber cómo reaccionar o qué decir. Sin embargo, se vio salvada por Eli, quien fue la que respondió.

—A ella déjala en paz, ¿me oyes? Ni se te ocurra ponerle un dedo encima.

—Veo que estás aprendiendo a cuidar de tus amigos… quién lo diría—dijo Sadik con sorna.

Madeleine no supo a qué se refería, pero dedujo que era algo que era realmente molesto para Elizabeta, ya que su siguiente movimiento fue darle un fuerte golpe en la entrepierna a Sadik, quien se dobló sobre sí mismo, apretando los ojos.

—Que te jodan, cabrón—le escupió, forzando el agarre a Madeleine y yéndose rápidamente hacia donde estaba la tripulación.

Madeleine se giró, pero nada más hacerlo Elizabeta le susurró al oído que no lo hiciera, a menos que quisiera que la reconociese y fuese tras ellas.

—¿Quién era ese?—preguntó Madeleine, sintiendo como el corazón le latía rápidamente, mientras llegaban junto a su propio hermano, quien estaba contentillo y apenas se dio cuenta de su llegada.

Elizabeta no respondió, sino que la hizo sentarse con los demás y ella hizo lo mismo, a su lado.

—Es… alguien a quien conocí hace muchos años… nadie importante en realidad—respondió sin mirarle a la cara, tomando una botella que Yao había dejado a su lado, intacta, y comenzando a beber.

—Pues para no ser importante parece que te han afectado mucho sus palabras.

Elizabeta tampoco respondió en esa ocasión, mientras seguía bebiendo.

—Vaya, Maddie, ¿qué haces aquí?

La voz de Alfred le hizo girarse. Junto a ella, su hermano le sonreía mientras terminaba de beberse el contenido de una botella.

—He venido con Eli—respondió la chica, sin quitar la vista de la botella—. ¿Qué es eso?

—Ron. ¿Quieres?—preguntó el chico ofreciéndole lo poco que quedaba.

—No, gracias—Madeleine negó con las manos, mirando con cierta repulsión la botella.

Alfred se encogió de hombros y le metió un largo trago, acabándose lo que quedaba.

—¿Dónde está Francis?—preguntó la joven, sonriendo. Había visto a casi todos los miembros de la tripulación allí pero no había rastro del rubio.

—Ni idea. Antes estaba aquí, con nosotros, pero vino una y se fue con ella.

—¿Una?—preguntó la chica, frunciendo el ceño.

—Sí, una de esas mujeres con las que coqueteó esta mañana.

Madeleine sintió cómo algo dentro de ella se rompía. ¿Francis… era ese tipo de hombre? No… no podía ser. Si era un trozo de pan, siempre tan atento y amable con ella… No podía ser un mujeriego cuyo único propósito para con las mujeres era flirtear.

—Mira, ¡ahí está!

Madeleine se giró hacia donde su hermano le había dicho, y abrió los ojos como platos.

Bajando por una escalera que llevaba a un primer piso, iba Francis, con una mujer del brazo. La mujer no era especialmente bonita, pero tenía unos pechos voluminosos a los que Francis miraba frecuentemente, mientras hablaban. Ella se reía de lo que él decía mientras él aprovechaba para acariciarla.

—¡Francis!

Alfred no pudo terminar de decir el nombre del otro, ya que Madeleine le puso la mano en la boca a tiempo.

—¡No le llames, inútil!—le exclamó en un susurro Madeleine, mientras intentaba no romperse a llorar allí mismo.

—¿No querías verle?—preguntó su hermano, apartando la mano de Madeleine de su boca.

—Y-Ya no—murmuró Madeleine, sintiendo de repente que había perdido totalmente las ganas de estar ahí.

En ese momento, Francis se giró hacia la mesa en la que estaban casi todos y se dirigió hacia allí, con la mujer esa. Madeleine apartó rápidamente la mirada, sin querer hacer contacto visual con él. Se giró a Elizabeta, intentando fingir que no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Francis, pero esta ya estaba enfrascada en una conversación con Mathias.

—C-Creo que me voy a ir al barco, Al—dijo Madeleine, cada vez más nerviosa—. Estoy cansada.

—Vale—asintió su hermano, sonriéndole—. Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches—respondió la chica, poniéndose en pie.

Se giró, dispuesta a salir del lugar, pero nada más hacerlo se chocó con Francis, quien estaba justo detrás de ella. Trastabilló un poco, pero no llegó a caer ya que él la sujetó por la cintura.

—¡Maddie!—exclamó el francés, acercando a la chica hacia sí—. ¡Al final has venido!

La mujer del brazo de Francis hizo una mueca al ver que dejaba de ser el centro de atención, echando miradas asesinas a Madeleine.

—S-Sí, vine con Eli. Quería ver como es el ambiente y eso. Pero estoy cansada, me voy ya.

—¿Tú sola?

Madeleine asintió, queriendo irse cuanto antes.

—Déjame que te acompañe entonces—se ofreció Francis, sonriéndole cándidamente.

Antes de que Madeleine pudiese decir nada, la otra mujer estalló.

—¿Me vas a dejar sola?

—Es para acompañarla al barco, _chère_. No puede ir sola.

La mujer echó otra mirada letal a la joven.

—Volveré, ¿vale? Es solo acompañarla.

—Está bien—accedió finalmente la mujer, cruzándose de brazos—. Pero no tardes.

—Francis, de verdad, no hace falta que vengas. Estamos cerca y…—dijo Madeleine, quien lo último que quería en esos momentos era estar con Francis, el causante de su desánimo.

—Sí, claro que hace falta que vaya. Es un camino corto, pero plagado de peligros para una jovencita como tú—respondió frunciendo el ceño.

Madeleine quiso seguir oponiéndose, pero se sintió intimidada con ese tono de Francis, a quien nunca había escuchado hablar tan serio.

—E-Está bien.

—Vamos.

Francis la tomó con suavidad del brazo y la dirigió hacia la puerta. Esquivando a algún que otro borracho que se les ponía por delante, Madeleine y Francis lograron salir de la taberna.

—¿Cómo es que quieres volverte ya?

Francis inició una nueva conversación, sin soltar a Madeleine del brazo.

—Ya te dije que estoy cansada.

—Bueno, eso es normal después de todo un día en esta peculiar isla. ¿Te ha gustado?—preguntó Francis, recuperando su tono habitual, hablándole con dulzura.

—No ha estado mal—repuso ella encogiéndose de hombros.

Francis se la quedó mirando, sin decir nada. La verdad es que la veía algo apagada… quizás eso se debía al cansancio que alegaba tener, por lo que decidió no darle más vueltas.

El camino hasta el barco fue silencioso. Madeleine no quería hablar. Bastante destrozada se sentía ya de por sí por haberse topado de lleno con la realidad concerniente a Francis, como para que encima tuviese que entablar una conversación con él. Por su parte, Francis no quería hacer a Madeleine hablar. Por lo que sabía hasta el momento, estaba cansada, y no quería distraerla más con alguna charla banal, por lo que decidió mantenerse en silencio. Ya mañana probaría suerte, una vez la chica hubiese descansado.

Cuando llegaron al embarcadero Madeleine se paró en seco.

—Gracias por acompañarme—dijo Madeleine, con una leve sonrisa—. Pero ya puedo ir yo sola hasta el barco.

—No digas tonterías, Maddie—dijo el rubio, siguiendo caminando—. Ya que te he acompañado hasta aquí, hago la gracia completa y lo hago hasta el barco, ¿no?

Madeleine asintió, derrotada, y siguió a Francis.

—Te veo algo…rara, _chère_ , esta noche—opinó Francis cuando la chica le alcanzó.

—Estoy… muy cansada. De verdad, es solo eso. Ya verás cómo mañana soy la misma de siempre—respondió Madeleine, frustrada porque el francés se diese cuenta de sus sentimientos. Agh, siempre había sido demasiado transparente…

Sin que se diese cuenta, los ojos de la chica se humedecieron. Sin embargo, Francis sí que lo notó, tomándole la cara con las manos.

—¿Ocurre algo, Maddie?—preguntó con preocupación en la voz Francis.

Madeleine se tensó, sin saber cómo reaccionar. Nunca había tenido tanto contacto físico con el francés, lo que le intimidaba en cierta manera, sobre todo después de saber qué tipo de hombre era.

—S-Sí… digo no, no pasa nada. En serio.

Madeleine intentó sonar lo más convincente posible, intentando que no le temblase la voz al hablar, y consiguiéndolo.

Francis continuó escrutándola un par de segundos más, hasta que suspiró y la soltó.

—Perdona por preocuparme tanto y hacer tantas preguntas… Pero realmente me importas y no quiero que te pase nada.

Bien, eso había pillado a Madeleine con la guardia baja. Sus mejillas enrojecieron, y aunque quiso creer que el francés decía eso de verdad, de corazón, una vocecita en su mente le incitaba a hacer lo contrario. A desconfiar de él… Seguro que le decía eso a todas…

—Gracias, Francis—acabó por responder la chica, esta vez ya con ganas reales de echarse allí a llorar—. Me voy a dormir. Adiós.

—Buenas noches, Maddie.

Francis se despidió con la mano, aunque Madeleine se giró antes y se adentró en el barco. Cuando hubo perdido a la chica de vista, el rubio volvió a suspirar, y se quedó un rato ahí, sin moverse del sitio, pensando en el revoltijo que tenía en la cabeza en esos momentos. No quería volver a la taberna. Solamente quería quedarse con Maddie, y no saber de nadie más durante un tiempo. Finalmente decidió que tenía que volver, a pesar de tener cero ganas, pero había prometido a Julia (o como creía que se llamaba) regresar.

Por otra parte, dentro de la taberna y terminando su segunda botella de ron, se encontraba Alfred. El muchacho poco se había enterado de que su hermana había estado allí, y también recordaba poco de lo que había sucedido desde el momento en el que comenzó a beber de la botella de ron que Arthur le ofreció. En otras circunstancias habría sospechado que no era más que una treta por parte del capitán. Pero al ver que el inglés estaba borracho (bueno, cuando se la ofreció aún estaba contentillo) la tomó sin dudar.

—Vaya, parece que va a haber pelea—dijo Mathias, haciéndose oír por encima del griterío cercano.

Alfred miró en la dirección a la que el otro hombre estaba clavando su mirada, y alzó las cejas al ver que Arthur empezaba a pegarse a puñetazo limpio contra otro hombre que le superaba en estatura. Sin embargo, eso no era impedimento para Kirkland, quien daba fuertes golpes en donde pillaba.

—Iré a separarlos. ¿Vienes?

Alfred asintió, soltando la botella sin cuidado sobre la mesa, que por suerte no llegó a romperse, y siguió a Mathias hacia el corro que cada vez se hacía mayor, alrededor de los dos hombres peleándose.

—Suficiente, Arthur—gritó Mathias tomando a Arthur por los brazos desde atrás, llevándoselos a la espalda.

El de ojos esmeralda comenzó a dar patadas contra su opresor, pero al girarse y ver una cara que le era conocida cesó en su intento.

—¿Qué haces?

—Sacarte de un lío—respondió Mathias antes de hacer un último esfuerzo y sacar a Arthur del corro, yéndose hacia la mesa en la que estaban todos.

Alfred se quedó mirando durante todo el rato, sin hacer nada, viendo como el otro hombre, el cual se había quedado sin contrincante contra el que pelear, insultaba a Arthur e incluso se le iba detrás, pero un hombre, sensato como Mathias, le cortó el paso.

—Estás demasiado borracho ya—gruñó Mathias, haciendo al capitán sentarse en una silla—. Vamos de vuelta al barco.

—¡No!

—¿Cómo que no? ¿Acaso no te das cuenta de que estás más que borracho? No querrás volver a meternos en problemas a los demás por tu culpa, ¿no?—intentó razonar Mathias, pero fue en vano. Kirkland siguió quejándose, hasta que el de ojos azules se cansó y se dio por vencido, sentándose junto a él.

—Si quieres puedo acompañarle al barco.

Alfred, quien hasta ese momento apenas había intervenido, se unió a los dos hombres, que le miraron cada uno con diferente expresión. Arthur se rio prácticamente en su cara, mientras que Mathias alzó una ceja, extrañado.

—¿De verdad estás dispuesto a ir hasta el barco con éste? Es súper pesado cuando bebe, te lo advierto.

Alfred echó una mirada a Arthur, pero éste apenas lo notó, riéndose aún.

—No hay problema. Además, empiezo a sentirme mareado…

—Como quieras—repuso Mathias encogiéndose de hombros—. Ten cuidado con lo que te puedas cruzar de camino al barco.

Alfred sonrió, asintiendo, antes de tomar a Arthur del brazo y tirar con fuerza de él, haciendo que se pusiera en pie.

—¡Vamos, nos vamos al barco!

Arthur, curiosamente, se dejó tirar, dejando poco a poco de reír, hasta que se secó las lagrimillas que le habían salido en los ojos con una mano.

—¿Qué demonios te parece tan divertido?—preguntó Alfred, frunciendo el ceño, mientras salían de la taberna.

La diferencia de ruido era notable. Podía volver a hablar en un tono mesurado, sin necesidad de gritar (aunque en parte eso era relativo, ya que mucha gente le había señalado que cuando hablaba elevaba mucho la voz).

Arthur no respondió nada, aunque a mitad de camino comenzó a dejarse caer encima de Alfred, quien aún le tenía cogido del brazo, temiendo que escapase.

—¿Tan borracho vas que ya ni siquiera puedes mantenerte en pie?—murmuró Alfred, bufando.

Esperaba que, dentro de su borrachera, el capitán apenas le hubiese oído o que directamente le hubiese ignorado. Pero cuando Arthur se giró hacia él, Alfred se quedó congelado, sin saber qué hacer ni qué decir. El inglés le miraba con los ojos vidriosos, y le constaba enfocarle. Cuando se dio cuenta de quién era, Arthur frunció el ceño, pero no apartó la mirada.

—Argh. Eres tan molesto a veces, Alfred—consiguió articular Arthur, arrastrando las palabras con la voz pastosa.

—¿Y ahora qué he hecho para molestarte, eh? ¿No trabajar en la taberna, acaso, o qué?

—Eres un imbécil que no se entera de nada—gruñó Arthur, intentando soltarse del agarre de Alfred, pero en vano, ya que el muchacho tenía más fuerza que él en esos momentos, ya que estaba más lúcido y menos cansado.

—¿Y de qué se supone que no me he enterado? ¿De que estás borracho?

Arthur se paró, echando una mirada mortífera a Alfred. El chico también se paró a su lado, viendo que estaban prácticamente solos, a unos pasos del embarcadero.

—No me tomes por tonto, Alfred—siseó Arthur, señalándole con el dedo índice mientras entraba en cólera—. Tanto tú como yo sabemos perfectamente a qué me refiero.

—¡Pues entonces va a resultar que sí que soy un imbécil, ya que no sé de qué demonios me hablas!—exclamó Alfred, harto ya de esa actitud por parte de Arthur.

La respuesta de Arthur no fue verbal, sino que el británico decidió pasar a la acción. De un salto, el capitán se tiró prácticamente a los brazos de Alfred y juntó de manera violenta sus labios con los del menor, pillándolo por sorpresa. Alfred quiso gritar en un principio, pero al darse cuenta de lo que realmente pasaba se quedó quieto, sin saber qué hacer. Arthur rodeó el cuello de Alfred con sus brazos, acercándolos hacia sí, y éste no pudo más que dejarse llevar a los pocos segundos, abrazando al de ojos verdes por la cintura. La verdad, nunca había besado a alguien y no sabía que debía hacer exactamente, pero decidió dejarse llevar una vez más, siguiendo a Arthur en el beso, imitando sus movimientos de lengua, hasta que llegó un punto en el que solo existían ellos dos en el mundo. Era como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido mientras ellos se besaban, allí, junto al barco, y fue en ese momento en el que Alfred se dio cuenta de que no odiaba tanto a Arthur como creía decir.


	4. Chapter 4

**NUEVOS HORIZONTES**

 **Capítulo 04: Cambios**

El primer pensamiento de Alfred nada más despertar fue que estaba tumbado en una cama muy cómoda. Demasiado cómoda. Tanto… que no podía ser la de su camarote.

Abrió los ojos, y lo primero que vio fue el rostro de un durmiente Arthur. El primer impulso de Alfred fue gritar, pero en el último momento se contuvo, no queriendo despertarle. Eso sí, se alejó del capitán hasta llegar al borde de la cama y se lo quedó mirando. Así, con los ojos cerrados en pleno sueño y las facciones relajadas, se veía completamente distinto a como se solía ver. En lugar de tener esa mueca socarrona en los labios, que siempre hacía que a Alfred le entraran las ganas de borrársela de una hostia, Arthur mantenía los labios laxos. Parecía un niño pequeño, agazapado bajo las finas sábanas, en posición fetal.

Alfred se preguntó cómo demonios había acabado ahí, durmiendo con el capitán… ¡Espera! Rápidamente Alfred lanzó una mirada a sus piernas y soltó un suspiro de alivio al ver que seguía llevando los pantalones. Tras calmarse, el muchacho comenzó a recordar fragmentos de la noche anterior.

Se acordó de que habían estado en una taberna lleno de piratas, donde habían bebido, cantado y peleado… hasta que en un momento él se ofreció de volver con Arthur, bastante borracho, al barco… ¡y durante el camino se besaron!

Alfred se llevó una mano a los labios, recordando el beso de la noche anterior. Para ser sincero, no le había desagradado en lo absoluto… De hecho, no le importaría repetirlo. Al darse cuenta del descontrol de sus pensamientos y emociones, Alfred negó frenético con la cabeza. ¡Eso no podía ser! ¡Estaba hablando de Arthur, el mismo que desde que había subido al barco le había estado tratando como si de su esclavo se tratase, por favor!

Volviendo a la realidad y dándose cuenta de que todo lo que había sucedido la noche anterior era algo que, definitivamente, no había sucedido porque sí, sino que había sido culpa del alcohol, Alfred se levantó con cuidado de la cama. Fue hacia la puerta de salida haciendo el menor ruido posible, temiendo despertar a Arthur. Cuando llegó a su destino sonrió y llevó una mano al pomo de la puerta que gracias a dios no estaba cerrada con ningún pestillo y salió silenciosamente del gran camarote.

Hasta que no llegó a su propio camarote Alfred no se permitió apenas hacer ni un mísero ruido. Por un momento tuvo el pensamiento de que eso no era más que una trampa y se giró a comprobar que Arthur no le seguía por detrás antes de estallar en carcajadas y reírse de él (en el mejor de los casos). Sin embargo nada de eso pasó y llegó hasta el pequeño camarote que compartía con Mathias, quien se estaba vistiendo cuando el otro entró.

—¿Dónde estabas? —preguntó Mathias sonriendo al verle aunque no pudo terminar la frase ya que Alfred le tapó la boca con una mano, pidiéndole silencio con la otra.

—No hables. No hagas ruido—pidió Alfred cerrando la puerta tras de sí, soltando un profundo suspiro.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde estabas?—volvió a preguntar el otro muchacho, mirándole con preocupación esta vez.

Alfred le miró mientras recuperaba el aire y negó con la cabeza.

—Si te lo contara… No me creerías.

—Ha pasado ya de todo en este barco así que hazme caso, te voy a creer, sea lo que sea—le aseguró Mathias sentándose en la cama de debajo de la litera, invitando a Alfred a sentarse junto a él dando palmaditas en el hueco vacío que había al lado.

El otro lo hizo. Se sentó y se llevó las manos a la cabeza, sin saber por dónde empezar.

—Vale… Sabes que Arthur anoche bebió mucho, ¿verdad?

—Que si lo sé—rio Mathias—. Lo sé yo y toda la isla, prácticamente.

Alfred apretó los ojos, antes de continuar.

—Bueno, pues él…

—¿Él…?

—Es importante recalcar que iba pasado de copas—repitió Alfred angustiado, haciendo a Mathias rodar los ojos,impaciente.

—Que sí, venga, sigue contando.

—Vale, pues sabiendo eso, que es fundamental… Lo que pasó es que él me… besó—la última palabra la dijo en apenas un susurro, que ni él mismo se oyó.

—¿Él te qué?—continuó presionando Mathias, el muy chismoso.

—¡Él me besó, vale! ¿Contento?—estalló Alfred, habiendo olvidado lo que él mismo había dicho de no hacer ruido.

La reacción por parte de Mathias fue sonreír ampliamente, conteniendo unas risitas.

—Vaya, sí que iba pasado de copas…

Alfred frunció el ceño, no esperándose que su amigo reaccionara así.

—A mí no me hace ninguna gracia.

—Pues si a ti no te hace gracia imagínate a Arthur, si es que es capaz de recordar algo de anoche—rio Mathias, ya sin molestarse en esconder sus risas en carraspeos.

Alfred se dio cuenta de que Mathias tenía razón… No había pensado en cómo se tomaría el asunto del beso Arthur estando sobrio y en sus cabales.

—Es verdad…

—Lo mejor que puedes hacer es no contarle eso a nadie—le aconsejó el otro rubio, limpiándose las lágrimas que se le habían derramado de tanto reír.

—¿Y tú?

—¿De verdad crees que soy un chivato?—preguntó Mathias con sorpresa, sintiéndose ofendido—. Venga, hombre, somos amigos después de todo, ¿no?

—Sí, pero… Espero que no se te escape sin querer en ninguna ocasión—respondió Alfred, removiéndose nervioso en su sitio.

—Nah, ya verás que no ―Mathias hizo un gesto con la mano como quitándole importancia y se levantó de la cama.

—Bueno, ¿Vamos a desayunar? Me muero de hambre.

—¿Ya?—preguntó Alfred, sorprendido con el rápido cambio de tema—. ¡Si es súper temprano!

—Aun así, seguro que Kiku está ya despierto. Recuerda que el no vino a la isla.

Alfred asintió y acabó por ponerse también en pie.

—Venga, vamos. Además, seguro que hoy habrá comida buena de ayer—dijo Mathias con una sonrisa, ilusionado.

Mientras tanto, en un camarote cercano al que Alfred y Mathias habían abandonado, una joven comenzaba a abrir los ojos, sin querer despertar todavía. Murmuró algo, aún no del todo despierta, y se giró, dando la espalda a la pared y probando a intentarse dormir de nuevo. Sin embargo, su consciencia fue aclarándose y la joven sin querer recordó momentos de la noche anterior, lo que le hizo despertarse completamente. Abriendo los ojos de golpe, Madeleine fue consciente de todo lo que había presenciado en la taberna. De que todo había sido real y había ocurrido realmente, y no sólo había sido un mal sueño. Francis realmente era un mujeriego…

Silenciando un sollozo contra la almohada, Madeleine se reprendió por haber sido tan confiada. Por haber sido una ingenua al creer que alguien como Francis podría enamorarse de ella. Por creer que había encontrado el amor…

—¿Maddie?

La chica se calló, abriendo los ojos sorprendida, aunque sintiéndose atrapada.

—¿Estás llorando, Maddie?

Elizabeta, quien al parecer también estaba despierta, se había levantado de su cama y se había asomado a la suya, tocándole el hombro. Madeleine levantó la cabeza, que hasta entonces había mantenido enterrada la almohada, y se encontró con los preocupados ojos esmeralda de Elizabeta.

—¿Qué pasa?

—P-Perdona por haberte despertado, Eli—dijo Madeleine, refregándose una mano por los ojos para quitarse las lágrimas—. Estoy bien, de veras.

Elizabeta frunció el ceño, sin creerla en absoluto.

—Claro que te pasa algo. Dime, ¿quién ha sido? ¿Qué ha pasado para que estés llorando de esa manera?

—Y-Yo…

Madeleine balbuceó unas incoherencias que para Elizabeta no tenían ni pie ni cabeza, por lo que la morena decidió pasar a la acción, subiéndose de un salto a la cama de la otra.

—No subas, esto podría hundirse.

—Pues entonces baja tú—propuso Elizabeta, bajándose y tendiendo una mano a Madeleine, quien la tomó dudosa pero terminó por bajar.

Cuando pisó el suelo, Elizabeta la atrajo hacia sí y la envolvió en un abrazo. Este acto tan inesperado fue como un soplo de aire fresco para Madeleine, quien en esos momentos se sentía fatal, aunque no tanto como la noche anterior justo cuando se dio cuenta de que toda la imagen mental de Francis que había ido construyendo a lo largo de las últimas semanas se había derrumbado de golpe.

Madeleine terminó por llorar en brazos de Elizabeta, quien le acariciaba el pelo y no dejaba de abrazarla con fuerza, preguntándose qué podría haber sido lo que había herido tanto a la chica.

Cuando terminó de desahogarse, Madeleine se separó de Elizabeta, limpiándose los ojos con la palma de las manos.

—¿Mejor?

La rubia asintió. Elizabeta soltó un suspiro, y volvió a abrazarla.

—¿Me contarás ahora que es lo que te pasa?

Madeleine asintió, dentro del abrazo, sabiendo que tenía que superar eso. No se había dado cuenta hasta entonces de lo tanto que significaba Francis para ella, pero debía salir de su idilio.

—Anoche—murmuró en voz baja la joven. Tanto, que Elizabeta no le escuchó y le pidió que repitiera—. Digo que fue anoche cuando todo pasó…

Madeleine comenzó a contarle a Elizabeta todo lo que había presenciado la noche anterior y lo que había sucedido cuando Francis la acompañó al barco. La morena escuchó con atención el relato de la menor seria y cuando Madeleine terminó Elizabeta soltó un suspiro.

—Debí habértelo contado antes.

—¿El qué?

—Lo de Francis y su tendencia de ir flirteando con mujeres.

Madeleine agachó la mirada, sintiéndose mal al escuchar eso dicho por Elizabeta, pero ésta siguió hablando.

—No pensé que te gustase Francis de esa manera…

—¿Entonces qué pensabas?

—Pues lo típico, que te caía muy bien por haberte cuidado y tal, pero todo desde la amistad, ¿sabes? Nunca me había planteado que Francis te pudiese gustar… Aunque no me extraña, con lo guapo y amable que es…

—¿A ti… A ti te gusta o ha gustado?—preguntó Madeleine tímidamente.

—¿Francis?—rio Eli—. Nunca. No es mi tipo. A mí me gustan más los tipos como Arthur, que son todo lo contrario a Francis.

—Entonces…—dijo Madeleine, pensativa—. ¿Sadik es tu tipo?

La sonrisa de Elizabeta desapareció con la mera mención de ese hombre y la joven se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Cómo…?

—¿No te acuerdas? Le vimos ayer en la taberna . Le pegaste.

Elizabeta hizo memoria y se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que no se había dado cuenta de que Madeleine había presenciado su pelea con Sadik hasta ese momento.

—Él… no es importante.

—¿Pero es tu tipo?

Elizabeta frunció el ceño.

—Puede que físicamente sí lo sea, pero le conozco y créeme, no me gustaría acabar con un hombre como él por nada del mundo, ¿me oyes?

Madeleine se sorprendió por la agresividad con la que la morena había dicho eso, pero asintió.

—Bueno. Creo que deberíamos ir a desayunar…—murmuró Eli, en un tono más suave.

La otra asintió, pero cuando estaban a punto de salir del camarote, Madeleine la tomó del brazo.

—Eli, espera.

La morena se giró.

—¿Qué?

—Sobre lo que hablamos ayer… preferiría que no le contaras nada a Francis.

—¿Contarle? ¿De qué?

Elizabeta no sabía a qué se refería la más joven exactamente, aún con el tema de Sadik en mente…

—Pues de que estoy comprometida—dijo, como si la respuesta fuese obvia.

—¡Ah! Eso… Entiendo que no quieras hablar ni saber de él durante una temporada, pero lo mejor va a ser decirle desde ya sobre tu condición, para pensar juntos en alguna manera de arreglarlo.

—Pero… ¿por qué hay que hablar con Francis esto y no con Arthur, por ejemplo?

—Porque a quien le importas es a Francis sobre todo, más que a nadie más en este barco…

Madeleine se quedó en blanco, sin saber cómo responder a eso.

—Vamos—dijo Elizabeta sin sonreír, saliendo del camarote.

Madeleine la siguió, tras cerrar la puerta al salir, y se dirigieron en silencio hacia el comedor.

—Con un poco de suerte, quizás Francis aún no se haya despertado—le susurró Elizabeta a la menor, antes de entrar en el comedor.

Y así fue. Apenas estaban allí ellas, Kiku y Yao, quienes hablaba silenciosamente entre ellos.

Esa fue la primera vez en la que tanto Elizabeta como Madeleine se quedaron totalmente calladas mientras comían, cada una evadida en su mente. La primera, recordando cosas que creía (o había querido creer) olvidadas, y la segunda, dándole vueltas a lo último que Elizabeta había dicho antes de que salieran del camarote.

El día se pasó muy lentamente para Madeleine, quien apenas vio a gente de la tripulación hasta bien entrado el medio día, cuando los resacosos por fin despertaban.

—Maddie.

Alfred había aparecido detrás de ella de repente, y parecía preocupado.

—¿Sí? ¿Qué pasa?—preguntó la joven, girándose.

—¿Estás bien?—preguntó a su vez el mayor, tomándola del brazo y llevándola hacia un lugar menos concurrido que la cubierta, donde se habían encontrado.

—Sí, ¿por?

Madeleine se dejó guiar, sin saber qué era lo que pretendía su hermano. Sin embargo él no habló hasta que se encontraron alejados de todo el mundo, en un pasillo vacío.

—Anoche no estaba bien. Bebí y se me olvidó cuidar de ti…—murmuró Alfred, con remordimiento—. Espero que no lo pasases muy mal.

—Estuve con Elizabeta, no lo pasé mal—"Al menos no como tú piensas".

—Es un alivio oír eso—respondió Alfred sonriendo—. De todas formas, ¿fue todo bien?

Madeleine no supo qué responderle, sinceramente. Podría decirle que no y contarle sobre su enamoramiento y lo mal que lo había pasado al ver qué tipo de persona era Francis. O podía simplemente ahorrarse esos detalles y responder que sí con tal de no preocuparle.

—Sí, muy bien. No hubo ningún problema. Aunque al final de la noche me sentí cansada y Francis me acompañó al barco.

—Me alegra que Francis te trate tan bien—dijo Alfred, esbozando de nuevo una sonrisa—. Yo… tuve ciertos problemas con el capitán—aseguró, bajando la voz.

—¿De verdad? ¿Qué pasó?

—Fue…—Alfred se quedó pensativo sin saber cómo seguir—. Fue algo muy raro, ¿vale? Él estaba borracho e hizo cosas de las que seguramente ahora se arrepienta—admitió apartando la mirada de los ojos de su hermana levemente avergonzado. Sin embargo Madeleine, inocente, no se dio cuenta de a qué se refería Alfred.

—Bueno, simplemente no se las recuerdes y ya está, ¿no?

—Sí, eso es lo que pienso hacer. De hecho le llevo evitando desde esta mañana—rio nervioso, llevándose una mano a la nuca.

—Bueno, pues te deseo suerte no encontrándotelo—sonrió Madeleine.

—Sí, espero no verlo hasta dentro de mucho—volvió a reírse Alfred.

Y ahí la conversación murió. Los hermanos volvieron a la cubierta, donde se separaron. Alfred se fue con los chicos, sonriendo de nuevo jovial, sin esa mueca de preocupación que había visto antes Madeleine.

No pasaron apenas cinco segundos cuando alguien le tomó del hombro desde atrás, haciendo que se girara.

—¡Maddie!

Detrás de ella se encontraba Francis, sonriéndole. Contrario a la noche anterior el francés se veía bastante demacrado. Tenía ojeras que le hacían ver enfermo y parecía que en cualquier momento echaría a llorar.

—¿Qué te ha pasado?—preguntó la joven preocupada, olvidándose de la noche anterior.

—¿Tan mal aspecto tengo?—preguntó con una sonrisa derrotada Francis, llevándose una mano a los ojos—. Apenas he dormido esta noche y ayer creo que me pasé bebiendo.

—Se te ve… mal—susurró la chica, bajándole la mano de la cara, y observó su rostro—. ¿No estarás enfermo?

Francis rio, antes de negar con la cabeza.

—No, si lo estuviera me vería mucho peor que ahora.

Madeleine asintió, aunque no terminaba de estar tranquila.

—¿Y qué hay de ti, _ma petite_? ¿Te encuentras ya mejor?

Madeleine no supo de qué le hablaba el francés durante un momento. Si ella siempre había estado bien, ¿no?

—¿Mejor?

—Sí, después de anoche. Dijiste que estabas cansada y te dolía la cabeza.

—¡Ah!—exclamó la joven cayendo ya en la cuenta—. Sí, sí, ya estoy mucho mejor que anoche.

Eso había sido una vil mentira, pero no le importaba. Todo con tal de que Francis no sospechase nada…

—Creo que no debiste venir por la noche a la taberna—dijo Francis, cruzándose de brazos—. No es el mejor ambiente para alguien como tú.

No supo a qué se refería exactamente con eso de "alguien como tú", pero Madeleine no quiso preguntar.

Un silencio se instaló entonces entre ellos, silencio tenso para Madeleine pero cómodo para Francis, quien por primera vez en horas se sentía realmente relajado. Iba abrir la boca para empezar una conversación, pero fue interrumpido por un grito del capitán, llamándole. Tanto Madeleine como él se giraron hacia Arthur, que se acercaba hacia ellos con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Ha…ha pasado algo?—preguntó en un susurro Madeleine.

Sin embargo, Francis apenas tuvo tiempo de responder, siendo jalado del brazo por Arthur, quien prácticamente la arrastró hasta su camarote.

—¿Se puede saber qué demonios te ocurre para portarte como un energúmeno?—preguntó Francis una vez el otro hubo cerrado la puerta, apoyándose contra ella.

—Calla y escucha—respondió Arthur, respirando desacompasadamente—. ¿Ayer qué pasó?

—¿Ya empiezas a olvidar cosas, _mon amour_?—preguntó con una sonrisa sardónica Francis, sobándose la parte del brazo en la que Arthur le había hecho daño.

—No me jodas. Sabes que sé perfectamente que anoche fuimos a la isla, por eso pregunto. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué hice?

—En general beber… ¿no? No sé decirte, yo estuve con las chicas casi todo el rato—repuso el más alto, encogiéndose de hombros.

Arthur rodó los ojos, aunque no se podía decir que no se esperaba una respuesta como esa.

—Pero luego pregunté a los demás y me contaron que te habías venido para el barco con el muchacho.

—¿Qué muchacho?

—Ya sabes, tu querido "prisionero"—sonrió el francés con malicia.

Arthur frunció el ceño, y el ojo observador de Francis pudo captar un leve sonrojo en las mejillas del capitán.

—Ese niño…

—¿Sabes? Me hace gracia que le trates como si no fuera más que un chiquillo cuando en realidad no es más que un par de años menor que tú.

—Cállate. Tú directamente eres un viejo verde.

—¿Ser un año mayor que tú me convierte en un viejo verde?

—Si eres tú, sí—sonrió Arthur, sabiendo que eso molestaba sobremanera al francés, aunque lo disimulara—. Como sea, ¿sabes qué más pasó?

—¿Anoche? _Non_ , me dijeron eso de pasada, que no estabas y que Alfred te había acompañado hasta aquí.

Si dijera que en esos momentos no se sentía nervioso, Arthur mentiría. Sabía que estando borracho era capaz de hacer casi cualquier cosa… y realmente temía haberle dicho o hecho algo a Alfred de lo que arrepentirse luego.

—Hablaré con él—decidió Arthur.

—No seas muy duro con él, anda. Le vas a traumatizar—rio Francis.

—Hombre, ¿y qué quieres que haga, si a la primera de cambio le escucho planear con su hermana escapar del barco?

Francis hizo un gesto con la mano, quitándole hierro al asunto.

—Es normal que quieran escapar, contigo tratándoles como si fueran escoria… al menos a Alfred. De Madeleine ya me encargo yo de que se sienta cómoda aquí.

—¿De verdad vas a ir a por ella?—Arthur rodó los ojos.

—¿Qué? ¡No! ¿Cómo puedes siquiera pensar en eso?—preguntó el francés escandalizado, apretando los ojos.

—Es lo que parece—respondió con sinceridad el de ojos verdes—. Por como la tratas, parece que quieres seducirla.

—¿Pero qué dices? La trato como si fuera la hermana pequeña que nunca tuve… como si fuera mi protegida.

Arthur hizo una mueca, encogiéndose de hombros.

—No sé, eso no pareces, visto desde fuera. Pero bueno, tú verás lo que haces…

Y dicho eso, Arthur salió del camarote, dejando a un rayado Francis que se quedó pensando en las palabras que le había dicho durante bastante rato.

—¡Yao!

Arthur llamó al primero que vio, que se acercó rápidamente a él.

—¿Qué ocurre, capitán?

—¿Dónde está Alfred?

Yao frunció el ceño, mirando al resto de hombres que había en la cubierta. Sin embargo, Alfred no figuraba entre ellos.

—Lo vi esta mañana, pero desde entonces…

—Está bien. Iré yo mismo a por él.

Yao asintió, viendo como Arthur se alejaba de él y bajaba por las escaleras.

El capitán estuvo unos buenos diez minutos buscando a Alfred, pero no había rastro de él por ninguna parte. Preguntó a todos con los que se encontraba, pero ninguno sabía decirle la exacta locación del muchacho. Finalmente, cuando estaba punto de mandar a más gente a que le buscaran con él, Arthur divisó al joven de ojos azules entrando a las bodegas.

Sonriendo con malicia, Arthur fue hacia allí a pasos lentos. Cuando entró, Alfred estaba de espaldas, agachado junto a un barril. No fue que se percató de la presencia del capitán hasta que este cerró la puerta tras él con un ruido sordo.

—¡A-Arthur!—exclamó el menor asustado, cayéndose de culo hacia atrás y quedándose congelado al ver como el de ojos verdes le miraba con esa sonrisa socarrona que tanto odiaba y se acercaba poco a poco hacia él.

—Te estaba buscando, Alfred…—dijo casual Arthur, acercándose cada vez más, hasta quedar a un palmo de él.

Alfred, aún en el suelo, tragó saliva trabajosamente al sentir la mirada afilada del mayor desde arriba.

—Ah—fue lo único que fue capaz de responder, temiendo cualquier movimiento por parte de Arthur.

Alfred se sonrojó al notar la cercanía que había entre ellos y se quiso apartar, echándose hacia atrás, pero se chocó con el barril que estaba mirando antes.

Arthur sonrió al notar la incomodidad del menor, y quiso alargar su sufrimiento, el muy sádico, pero una vocecita en su interior le dijo que se parara, si no quería meterse en más problemas.

—Eh… —vaciló Arthur, agachando la mirada, perdiendo en gran parte su porte intimidante que tanto molestaba a Alfred, quien se sorprendió al notarlo—. ¿Qué pasó anoche?

Arthur decidió que lo mejor sería ir directo al grano y evitar los rodeos.

—¿Anoche?—preguntó Alfred, sonrojándose al recordar todo lo que había ocurrido en el camino al barco.

El sonrojo no fue pasado por alto para Arthur, quien sintió cómo se le formaba un nudo en el estómago.

—Sí, idiota. Anoche.

Alfred se vio en una encrucijada. ¿Cómo decirle al capitán que la noche anterior le había…?

—Emmm…—dudó el de ojos azules, mirando a todas partes, sin querer hacer contacto visual con Arthur.

—¡Venga, joder, tan difícil no es!—presionó Arthur, cada vez más nervioso.

Cuando Alfred abrió la boca, dispuesto a soltarlo todo de golpe, se calló, asaltado por un miedo repentino. ¿Y si eso no era más que una trampa?

Al ver que el muchacho no daba signos de hacer lo que le ordenaba, Arthur desenvainó su espada en un acto de nerviosismo y se la puso en el cuello.

—Dilo—siseó, presionándole la espada contra la piel lo suficiente como para que saliese un hilillo de sangre.

Alfred, quien no se esperaba eso para nada, se asustó y comenzó a balbucear.

—De hecho…—dijo Arthur, pensativo—. Mejor no me lo digas—enfundó de nuevo su espada, tras limpiar la sangre de Alfred en la camisa de este.

El chico soltó un suspiro de alivio, aunque no le dio tiempo a tranquilizarse, ya que el capitán siguió.

—Va a ser a tu hermana a quien voy a cortar la garganta si no me lo dices—repuso Arthur, poniéndose en pie y comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta.

Eso fue lo que hizo que Alfred reaccionara por fin como Arthur había esperado. Poniéndose rápidamente en pie, Alfred se abalanzó sobre Arthur y le tomó del brazo.

—¡NO! ¡NO TOQUES A MADDIE!

—Pues ya sabes—respondió Arthur, regalándole esa sonrisa socarrona que el menor tanto odiaba.

—Me besaste, ¿vale? Te liaste conmigo y me dijiste que era un estúpido por no darme cuenta de las cosas.

Arthur se quedó helado. ¿Tan directo había sido diciéndole sobre sus sentimientos a Alfred? Oh, mierda. Estaba perdido. Pensó rápido y decidió que lo mejor sería fingir que no le importaba.

—Vaya, Alfred. Jamás pensé que tuvieras una mente tan sucia como para inventarte eso. Qué degenerado.

Alfred sintió que el alma se le caía a los pies. No solo por la acusación de Arthur, sino porque si éste pensaba que le estaba mintiendo cuando realmente le estaba contando la verdad, mataría a su hermana.

—¡No me lo he inventado! ¡Fue lo que pasó!

Arthur soltó una carcajada seca, sabiéndose atrapado. No sabía cómo salir de esa situación. Sabía perfectamente que el muchacho no le mentía… Y obviamente no iba a ponerle un dedo encima a Madeleine; después de todo era la protegida de Francis.

—Dame las gracias. He decidido ser bueno contigo y voy a hacer como que no he oído nada, ¿sí? Y en el caso de que eso pasase anoche, fuiste tú en todo caso el que me besó.

Alfred iba a replicarle, pero se dio cuenta de que el capitán le estaba dando la oportunidad de rectificar, de que ese desliz fuese ignorado por ambos. Asintió lentamente.

—Pues eso es todo. Ya puedes soltarme—hizo notar dirigiendo la mirada a su brazo, donde Alfred aún le tenía agarrado con fuerza.

El muchacho le soltó y Arthur abrió la puerta de la bodega, con intención de salir. Antes de poner un pie fuera, se giró a Alfred.

—Y por supuesto, ni una palabra de esto a nadie.

Alfred asintió, aunque Arthur no se molestó en ver ni oír la respuesta del de ojos azules, yéndose a grandes zancadas de ahí.

A partir de ese momento se podría decir que todo volvió a la normalidad, a como habían sido las cosas antes de desembarcar en la isla… Sin embargo, pequeños detalles impedían la vuelta a la normalidad.

La relación entre Madeleine y Elizabeta se tornó en cierta medida más fría, distante. Elizabeta se negaba a hablar sobre su vida antes de llegar al barco y Madeleine evitaba preguntarle nada, después de haber visto cómo se había puesto la morena al mencionar a Sadik. A pesar de que solían pasar bastantes horas juntas, el silencio predominaba entre ellas, o en lugar de eso, alguna que otra conversación vacía.

Alfred, quien había ansiado desde que conoció a Arthur que este se olvidara de su existencia y le dejase de molestar usándole de criado, vio cómo su deseo se hacía realidad… Aunque a un alto precio.

El joven jamás esperó que fuese a sentirse atraído por otro hombre. Bien era cierto que nunca ninguna mujer le había llamado la atención… Pero siempre había pensado que, algún día, llegaría una mujer que le gustaría y con la que acabaría. El beso con Arthur aquella noche fue algo totalmente nuevo para él. Nunca se había planteado qué se sentiría al besar a alguien, ni mucho menos si ese alguien era de su mismo sexo. La idea se le hacía extraña… pero el recuerdo de los labios del capitán uniéndose con los suyos le hacían tener ganas de repetir, de no sentirse saciado, de querer más.

Después del incidente en las bodegas, Arthur le dio un trato de indiferencia al chico, evitándole cuando estaban cerca, dándole largas cuando éste comenzaba a hablarle… Parecía que al capitán le había afectado bastante lo que le había contado y, no sabía por qué, Alfred quería volver a hablar con él. Intentar hablar con Arthur como a un igual, no como a un superior. Sin embargo, eso le iba a ser muy complicado.

Por otra parte, estaba la relación de Madeleine con Francis. A pesar de que la joven insistía en que no pasaba nada, el francés se daba cuenta de que había gato encerrado y la chica le estaba ocultando algo. Sin embargo, no quiso insistir. Menos aún después de lo que le dijo Arthur de que parecía que intentaba seducirla…

—¿Sabes? Debí haberte escuchado.

En el silencio de la noche, Alfred no esperó una respuesta por parte de su compañero de camarote, pensando que ya se habría dormido. Sin embargo, no fue así, ya que pocos segundos después apareció Mathias asomando la cabeza desde la cama de arriba.

—¿Qué dices?

—Que debí haberte escuchado.

—¿Pero de qué estás hablando?—preguntó el otro rubio, arrugando la nariz—. Espera… ¿Estás despierto o hablando en sueños?

—Despierto, idiota—repuso Alfred sin poder evitar sonreír. Se incorporó, para que el otro muchacho viese que no estaba dormido—. Te hablo de lo que me dijiste el otro día, cuando fuimos a la isla.

Mathias alzó una ceja, sin acordarse de lo que dijo, y bajó de su cama en un par de movimientos, sentándose en la cama de su amigo.

—No me acuerdo. Te dije tantas cosas…

—Fue antes de desembarcar. Dijiste que me contarías la historia de Arthur…

—¡Ah!—exclamó Mathias, acordándose al fin—. ¿Y qué, quieres oírla?

Alfred asintió, con esperanza. Tenía la idea de que si sabía cuál era la historia de Arthur, quizás le sería más fácil entender al chico de ojos verdes.

—Vale, allá voy—sonrió Mathias, frotándose las manos con anticipación—. En realidad no es muy largo lo que sé, pero bueno.

—No importa.

—Vale, voy: Arthur es el menor de cuatro hermanos. Era un bastardo (todos sus hermanos eran pelirrojos, menos él) y siempre le trataron como si fuera inferior, como si no perteneciese a los Kirkland…

—¿Y sus padres?

—Su madre murió cuando él tenía cuatro años y su padre les abandonó. Sin embargo, el hermano mayor fue quien sacó para adelante al resto de sus hermanos. Arthur siempre se llevó mal con ellos por cómo le trataban y cuando cumplió los catorce años se fugó de casa. Entró en un barco pirata como un simple cocinero pero poco a poco fue ascendiendo y con diecinueve años ya tenía todo un grupo de seguidores que le querían como capitán. Con veinte años consiguió hacerse capitán, aunque hay una parte de la historia que no conozco en la que Francis tiene mucho que ver, pero no me la sé—repuso el chico encogiéndose de hombros.

—Guau. Entonces… Si le trataban como a una mierda, ¿por qué demonios me lo hace a mí, si sabe lo que se siente? O al menos me lo hacía…

—A saber. Arthur es muy imprevisible… Unos dicen que está loco—

—Lo está. Puedo confirmarlo.

—Otros dicen que realmente piensa muy fríamente cada cosa que hace y que su actitud tan altanera es solo una fachada—continuó Mathias—. Como sea. El caso es que desde que Arthur es capitán las cosas siempre han ido bien. Bueno, van bien siempre y cuando no nos encontremos con _El Clavel._

—¿El Clavel?

—Es nuestro barco enemigo por excelencia. Capitaneado por Antonio Fernández Carriedo, el mayor rival de Arthur, es un barco a la altura de La Perla. De hecho, el otro día coincidimos con ellos en la taberna.

—¡¿En serio?!

—Claro. ¿No te acuerdas de la pelea de Arthur en la que tuve que intervenir?

Alfred asintió.

—Estaba a punto de pegarse a puñetazo limpio con un muy borracho Antonio. Al menos estaban igualados en alcohol y ninguno tenía ventaja sobre el otro. Sino las cosas podrían haberse puesto muy difíciles…

—Vaya…

—Siempre que hemos tenido enfrentamientos en alta mar las cosas no han ido muy bien que digamos…—Mathias se mordió el labio, recordando ataques anteriores entre El Clavel y La Perla y la devastación que habían sufrido ambas tripulaciones después.

—Espero que no nos los encontremos próximamente—respondió Alfred, bostezando.

Mathias le miró, con tristeza en los ojos, pero no dijo nada. Sabía que Alfred no era capaz de imaginarse lo que podría llegar a pasar si había un nuevo ataque y la verdad era que no quería que se enterara nunca a ser posible.

—Creo que es hora de que vuelva a mi cama e intentemos dormirnos—decidió Mathias, levantándose.

—Vale. Hasta mañana—dijo Alfred, soltando otro bostezo.

—Hasta mañana—murmuró Mathias, subiéndose a su cama y tumbándose. Le costó mucho conciliar el suelo. Los fantasmas del pasado no paraban de rondarle, y en su mente solo había una palabra: Eir.

A pesar de todo, las cosas no fueron como Mathias deseaba. Pocos días después de contarle sobre el pasado de Arthur a Alfred, fue cuando su mayor temor sucedió.

Era una mañana clara, y como cualquier mañana, Arthur se encontraba dando órdenes a su tripulación. Cuando hubo acabado se retiró con intención de dirigirse a su camarote. Sin embargo alguien le tomó del brazo, parándole. El de ojos verdes se giró, encontrándose con un serio Francis, que le pidió hablar en privado.

—¿Qué pasa?—preguntó el capitán cuando entraron en su cabina, sin volverse a Francis, yendo a su escritorio.

—Se trata de Yao—respondió Francis—. Ha divisado un barco.

Arthur frunció el ceño, centrando toda su atención en el francés. Se giró lentamente, pensando.

—¿Y sabe qué tipo de barco es?

—Aún no, dice que se veía muy pequeño.

—Mmm—murmuró Arthur, pensativo—. Da órdenes de que se preparen para el abordaje.

Francis palideció al oír eso.

—¿A-Abordaje?

—Si es un barco pirata es más que obvio que habrá. Si no… seguramente también—respondió Arthur, sonriendo macabro.

Francis tragó saliva con trabajo. Las batallas nunca le habían dado miedo en realidad. De hecho cuando decidió hacerse pirata lo hizo con la idea de que moriría en cualquier momento y no le importaba. Sin embargo, con Madeleine… No quería que ella tuviera que vivir una pelea en primera persona.

—Pero, ¿qué pasa con Maddie y su hermano?

Arthur frunció el ceño, sintiéndose repentinamente nervioso con la mera mención de Alfred.

—E-Ellos… ella que no luche y se quede escondida. Él que vaya a pelear.

Francis le miró no muy seguro, y salió de la cabina. Dio la orden que Arthur le había dado y la gente no tardó en dejar lo que estaba haciendo para cumplir órdenes. Entre el revuelo que se había formado en cosa de segundos Francis se hizo paso hasta el interior del barco, buscando a Madeleine. La encontró con Eli en su camarote, hablando animadamente.

Al ver a Francis con esa expresión de preocupación en la cara, la morena supo que algo iba mal, levantándose de la cama de Madeleine, en la que había estado sentada hasta ese momento.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

—Abordaje—respondió Francis, directo.

Elizabeta abrió los ojos como platos y salió del camarote rauda y veloz, yendo a prepararse.

—¿Q-Qué?—preguntó Madeleine, asustada. Al igual que Elizabeta se había levantado, quedando cara a cara con Francis.

—Tú quédate aquí, ¿de acuerdo?—le pidió él, acercándose más a ella y tomándola de las manos—. Todo va a ir bien, ¿vale? No tengas miedo.

—¿Y Alfred?

—Él va a estar bien—"o eso quiero creer…" pensó el francés, apretando las manos de la joven-. Tú no te muevas de aquí pase lo que pase, ¿vale?

—P-Pero—

—Prométemelo.

Madeleine abrió la boca, pero no emitió sonido alguno.

—Y-Yo no…

Francis, quien comenzaba a impacientarse, escuchó cómo le llamaban desde el pasillo, siendo el ruido proveniente de arriba cada vez mayor. Tuvo que irse pero antes le echó una última mirada a Madeleine quien le miraba petrificada de miedo, sin saber cómo reaccionar.

Finalmente, Alfred, quien había pasado toda la mañana intentando atraer la atención de Arthur (terminando todos esos intentos en fracaso), se puso en guardia al oír a Francis dar órdenes.

—¡Vamos a pelear!—exclamó excitado, mirando al resto de la tripulación. Sin embargo, pocos compartían su entusiasmo.

—No estés tan contento—le dijo Mathias, cuyo rostro denotaba nerviosismo—. No es tan genial como piensas.

—Quieras o no es mi primera batalla—sonrió Alfred, sin entender cómo era que Mathias no estaba igual de ilusionado que él.

—Y quizás la última—murmuró el danés antes de alejarse de él, dirigiéndose hacia un grupo de hombres.

Alfred se quedó helado al escuchar esas palabras de desaliento, pero negó con la cabeza, diciéndose que no iba a ser su última batalla, y siguió a Mathias en lo que fuese que estaba haciendo.

El revuelo que se había formado en el barco en cuestión de minutos era impresionante, y Alfred nunca se había sentido tan abrumado en su vida. Los demás, experimentados en el arte de la guerra, le explicaron rápidamente cómo tenía que actuar en la batalla. A pesar de haber recibido alguna que otra clase de esgrima del mismo capitán, sabía que eso no sería suficiente.

—¡Es El Clavel! ―exclamó Yao al divisar el barco.

Los gritos se intensificaron, y al girarse, Alfred vio cómo Mathias, de pie a su lado, palidecía con la mera mención del barco rival.

—Hey, ¿estás bien?—preguntó Alfred a su amigo poniéndole una mano en el hombro. Éste afirmó, mirando hacia abajo, antes de fruncir el ceño y mirarle a los ojos.

—Lo estaré, dentro de poco.

El menor no supo a qué se refería Mathias con eso, pero no le importó. Simplemente se encogió de hombros, preparado a que llegara el otro barco y comenzase la pelea.

En un momento dado, Alfred alzó la vista, y su mirada se cruzó con la de Arthur, quien salía de su cabina. El intercambio de miradas duró apenas unos segundos pero fue suficiente como para que Alfred se diese cuenta de que el capitán le había mirado de una manera completamente distinta a como le había mirado hasta ese momento. Quiso hacerse paso entre la multitud para alcanzarle y hablar con él, preguntarle que qué ocurría con él. Sin embargo, un cañonazo por parte de La Perla hizo que toda su atención se centrase de nuevo en la pelea y se olvidase de Arthur por el momento.

Todo se había sucedido muy rápido, o al menos eso pensaba Alfred. Le parecía que había pasado muy poco desde que se había divisado el otro barco el cual ahora les estaba atacando. Por supuesto, La Perla contraatacó, lanzando un cañón al otro barco. Cuando estuvo más cerca, Alfred vio que los otros piratas saltaban con cuerdas hasta La Perla, donde peleaban cuerpo a cuerpo con la tripulación de Kirkland. Fue en ese momento que Alfred fue consciente de en qué se había metido. Nunca había luchado realmente contra nadie. No en una pelea real.

Un hombre, cuchillo en mano, se acercó hacia él, dispuesto a atacarle, pero Alfred fue más rápido y, blandiendo la espada que Arthur le había dado pocos días atrás para entrenarse para pelear, enfrentó a su atacante.

* * *

Por otra parte, Elizabeta luchaba contra una muchacha que debía ser de su edad o un poco mayor. Era bastante hábil con la espada, pero no tanto como para desarmar a Elizabeta. La castaña se defendía bastante bien, aunque comenzaba a estar cansada, y eso que la pelea no había hecho más que empezar. No sabía por qué, pero su rendimiento estaba por los suelos. Poco a poco, la otra joven fue arrinconandola, hasta llegar a la popa del barco, donde la morena no tenía escapatoria. Quería; no, necesitaba ayuda urgente. Pero claro, ¿quién iba a ayudarla, si había más piratas de El Clavel allí…?

Al parecer, Feliks se dio cuenta de que Elizabeta estaba a punto de ser vencida por la otra chica por lo que decidió ir a ayudar a su amiga. Metiendo un pie entre las piernas de la otra, la tiró al suelo dándole así ventaja a Elizabeta, quien le sonrió agradecida. Sonriéndole de vuelta Feliks se giró, yendo a ayudar a Toris, quien parecía estar también en apuros.

Elizabeta salió de la ratonera en la que la había encerrado la otra, sintiéndose libre al fin, pero no duró mucho.

—Quítate, Eir, esta es mía.

Esa voz tan conocida para Elizabeta hizo que toda su piel se erizara. Temiendo por su vida, la morena se atrevió a encarar a esa persona y se sintió desfallecer al ver la mirada fiera del hombre posada sobre ella.

La otra chica asintió, yéndose de allí y dejando sola a Elizabeta con Sadik.

—¿Cómo estás, Liz?—preguntó levantando su arma Sadik, sonriendo cruelmente.

Elizabeta no pudo contestar, retrocediendo un par de pasos, sintiendo por primera vez en mucho tiempo miedo. Si había estado a nada de ser vencida por una chica de su misma constitución, no podía hacer nada contra Sadik. Sin embargo, no dejaría que el hombre lo notara. Lucharía hasta el final, aunque se quedase en el intento.

—Ya no eres tan chulita como la otra noche, ¿eh? ―rio Sadik acercándose hacia ella, antes de descargar un fuerte golpe con su espada que fue esquivado por la morena, aunque no fácilmente.

Elizabeta contraatacó, pero sus golpes no eran tan fuertes como los del hombre, quien se defendía de ellos como si se trataran los de un niño.

―¿Esto es todo lo que sabes hacer? ―volvió a reír Sadik, divertido.

Elizabeta sintió cómo sus fuerzas iban disminuyendo mientras que las de Sadik solo parecían aumentar, sin mostrar cansancio en ningún momento.

Finalmente, Sadik logró desarmarla, luciendo esa mordaz sonrisa en su rostro mientras disfrutaba de una vista que hacía años que no veía: Elizabeta asustada.

* * *

Mathias había aprovechado el momento en que Sadik había apartado a Eir de Elizabeta para acercarse a la rubia, dentro de sus posibilidades. Abriéndose paso a golpes y empujones, el danés llegó junto a la chica, de espaldas a él.

―¡Eir!

La nombrada se giró de golpe, mirándole con asombro durante una milésima de segundo antes de cambiar su expresión. Mirándole con indiferencia, Eir le atacó, aunque sus golpes fueron esquivados fácilmente por Mathias.

―¡Necesito hablar contigo!

―¿Crees que este es el mejor momento y el mejor lugar? ―blandió la espada contra él, frunciendo el ceño.

―¡Necesito que me escuches!―exclamó, deteniendo la espada de la noruega y acercándose un paso a ella, haciéndola retroceder―. ¡Necesito que vuelvas conmigo!

―¡Jamás!

La chica había gritado con una decisión que desconcertó a Mathias. Sabía que la chica tenía carácter y era muy terca, pero no se esperaba esa respuesta tan contundente a su petición.

―Ya sé que estás enfadada conmigo, pero podemos hablar y solucionar las cosas. Tienes que volver ―insistió.

―¿Volver a dónde?

―¡Conmigo!

―No volvería contigo por nada del mundo.

Eso le sentó a Mathias igual que una patada en el estómago. Se había quedado sin palabras. Vio cómo Eir se giraba y seguía atacando a miembros de la tripulación contraria y el danés hizo lo propio al salir del aturdimiento, dejando a la chica ir. Después de todo, volverían a verse. No sabía dónde, ni cuándo, pero lo harían.

* * *

Francis peleaba contra un oponente que le sacaba una cabeza, y parecía tener el doble de fuerza que él, pero el francés resistía, dando golpes a diestro y siniestro con su espada. En un momento dado perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo. Esto fue aprovechado por su oponente para contraatacar. Blandiendo su espada, cuando estaba a nada de descargar una estocada contra el cuerpo del francés, alguien por detrás le hirió con una espada en la espalda, haciéndole caer al suelo como si de un fardo se tratase.

Francis alzó la vista conteniendo el aliento por un microsegundo, temiendo que fuese alguien peor que quien le estaba atacando. Pero al ver a Madeleine de pie sujetando una espada que para alguien como ella se le hacía pesada, Francis no pudo más que gritar.

―¿Qué haces aquí? ―exclamó más enfadado de lo que hubiera querido, asustando a la joven quien consiguió hacerse oír por encima de todo ese jaleo.

―¡Salvarte la vida!

Francis no tuvo tiempo de replicarle nada, poniéndose en pie rápidamente. Vio cómo un pirata de El Clavel se lanzaba contra la muchacha y, sin pensárselo dos veces, apartó a Madeleine de un empujón poniéndola a salvo para pelear contra su atacante. Por primera vez en su vida nunca había sentido tanta angustia en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo. No era por sí mismo por quien estaba preocupado sino por la chica. Tras él, Madeleine, se ponía de pie y recogía su espada (¿de dónde la habría sacado?), antes de ponerse espalda contra espalda con Francis, peleando con los que pretendían atacar al rubio por la espalda, que afortunadamente fueron muy pocos.

El francés no supo cuánto tiempo estuvieron así, peleando, protegiéndose las espaldas. Cada vez había menos piratas del bando contrario en el barco, y algunos ya habían caído. Francis sonrió, sabiendo que tenían la victoria ya ganada, cuando de repente, sintió cómo algo caía encima de él. Girándose, Francis vio cómo Madeleine se desvanecía.

* * *

Cuando Alfred se hubo quitado de encima al hombre con el que había estado luchando hasta el momento, buscó al capitán con la mirada.

Arthur luchaba encarnizadamente contra Antonio, el capitán de El Clavel. Todos los que les conocían sabían que la lucha sería sangrienta y ninguno de los dos saldría ileso. La lucha parecía no tener fin, ya que ambos lo hacían sorprendentemente bien. Parecían conocer cada movimiento del otro y sabían cómo esquivalos.

Estando cerca de la borda, Antonio le dijo algo al inglés que pareció desconcertarle. Aprovechando el factor sorpresa, Antonio le metió una patada a Arthur con toda la fuerza que tenía, tirándolo directamente al agua.

Alfred abrió los ojos como platos al ver ese acto tan cobarde por parte del español. Viendo cómo Arthur caía al mar, Alfred siguió su instinto y se tiró tras él. Sabía que era algo demasiado irracional, pero le daba igual.

Sintiendo cómo las frías aguas del Atlántico calaban en su piel, Alfred se impulsó hasta la superficie, buscando al capitán, a quien no veía por ninguna parte.

―¡ARTHUR! ―exclamó con todo el aire de sus pulmones, sin recibir ninguna respuesta―. ¡ARTHUR!

Tampoco recibió ninguna contestación. Asustándose, Alfred se movió, yendo a ver dónde podría estar el capitán, hasta que de repente lo vio, a unos metros detrás de él. Dando unas largas brazadas, el menor lo alcanzó.

Arthur estaba inconsciente, con un pequeño chorro de sangre manando de su frente.

―Mierda―siseó el de ojos azules, tomando a Arthur por debajo de una axila, colocándole la cabeza encima de su hombro, y comenzó a nadar en dirección al barco. Sin embargo, éste se había ido alejando sin que Alfred se hubiese dado cuenta―. Joooodeeeer.

Alfred estaba desesperado, sin saber qué hacer. Y entonces, como si hubiera caído del cielo, vio que a su derecha había una pequeña isla. Tan pequeña que más bien era un islote. Decidido, Alfred comenzó a nadar en esa dirección, sujetando con fuerza a Arthur contra sí. Sólo le faltaba que el de ojos verdes se ahogase por su culpa.

Cuando hizo pie, Alfred cogió a Arthur por debajo de las rodillas y por la espalda hasta que llegó a la orilla, donde se dejó caer al suelo, soltando a Arthur junto a él. Antes de dejarse vencer por el cansancio, tomó la mano de Arthur.


	5. Chapter 5

**NUEVOS HORIZONTES**

 **Capítulo 05: Cambios de aires**

Francis suspiró, observando el cielo estrellado que había esa noche. Acababan de terminar de limpiar la sangre y demás porquería, resultado del ataque de El Clavel, y de lanzar los cadáveres al mar. Casi todos eran de la tripulación contraria, menos un muchacho joven de La Perla. ¿Emil, tal vez? Tampoco es que hubiera hablado mucho él.

―¿Todo bien, Fran?―preguntó una conocida voz a sus espaldas.

Negando con la cabeza, Francis se giró.

―No, Feliks. No va todo bien. Han desaparecido Eli, Arthur y Alfred. Y prefiero pensar que no los han secuestrado.

―Nah, ya verás que no―dijo Feliks haciendo una mueca, poniéndole una mano en el hombro―. Ya verás que están todos bien.

―Eso espero―suspiró una vez más el de ojos azules, clavando su mirada en el firmamento.

―¿Y la chica?

―¿Maddie?

Feliks asintió.

―Está bien, en mi cabina, descansando.

―Te salvó la vida, ¿eh?―Feliks sonrió de lado.

―La verdad es que sí. Le debo la vida…

―Quién lo diría. Una debilucha como ella salvando a uno de los más temidos piratas―rio Feliks, cruzándose de brazos.

―No es una debilucha―protestó Francis, frunciendo el ceño.

Feliks sonrió, alzando una ceja.

―¿Ah, no?

―No.

―Pues déjame decirte, querido Francis, que cuando levantó la espada para atacar al que iba a ser tu asesino, estuvo a punto de caerse hacia atrás.

―Bueno―Francis rodó los ojos, sonriendo levemente―. No es una chica de constitución fuerte como la de Eli. Pero hoy ha demostrado que no es una debilucha. Es una de las mujeres más valientes que he conocido. Y mira que he conocido mujeres… Pero ninguna era como Maddie.

―Guau, veo que te has encaprichado realmente con ella―dijo Feliks sonriendo con sorna.

Francis suspiró, negando con la cabeza.

―No. Maddie es muy linda y es muy buena chica. Pero… no quiero enamorarme de nuevo. No quiero sufrir más.

Esta vez fue Feliks quien suspiró, soltando un chasquido con la lengua.

―Francis, como que tienes que dejar de vivir en el pasado. La vida sigue, y Madeleine es la clara señal de ello. En mi opinión ambos estáis destinados y deberías dejar de verla como "tu protegida", como la llamas―dijo haciendo comillas con los dedos.

―Ya, pero―

―Nada de peros, Fran―Feliks le cortó, siguiendo su discurso―. Es increíble que, con tu reputación con las mujeres, aún no haya despertado ninguna flama en tu interior por Maddie.

―Feliks…

―Ya en serio. ¿No tienes ninguna fantasía con ella?―preguntó el polaco con descaro.

―No involucres a Maddie en mis fantasías, por favor―rio levemente, apretando los ojos―. Ella es demasiado inocente como para ello…

―Inocente, inocente no es. Que tiene 19 años, ¿eh? Ya hace tiempo que dejó de ser una cría.

Francis sonrió, derrotado, antes de hacerle un gesto al otro rubio para que se callara.

―Como sea… deja en paz a Maddie. Por cierto, debería volver con ella. No quiero que se asuste ni nada al despertar y ver que está sola.

―Como quieras―Feliks se encogió de hombros, antes de salir en busca de Toris, a quien se puso a llamar gritando.

Francis suspiró, antes de dirigirse a su cabina. Bajó las escaleras a paso lento, pensando en todos los problemas que se le habían venido encima a causa del ataque de El Clavel.

Cuando entró en la pequeña cabina no tuvo la necesidad de encender la luz. Había dejado una pequeña candela en una mesa cerca de la joven, por si esta despertaba y se veía rodeada de oscuridad y se asustaba. Sin embargo, Madeleine aún dormía.

El francés cerró la puerta a sus espaldas antes de andar sigilosamente hacia la cama, sentándose en la orilla. Observó el rostro durmiente de Madeleine, pasándole una mano con suavidad por el pelo, apartándole algunos mechones de la cara. Ya habían pasado varias horas del ataque y estaba empezando a preocuparse por la chica. Después de todo, simplemente se había desmayado. No debería tardar tanto en despertar…

―…cis.

Apenas fue un susurro, pero la voz pastosa de Madeleine le trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

―¡Maddie! ¿Cómo estás, _mon amour_?―preguntó preocupado, aunque más tranquilo de que no siguiera inconsciente.

Madeleine se llevó una mano a la cabeza, entreabriendo los ojos.

―Estoy… he estado mejor―admitió sonriendo con cansancio.

Francis sonrió en reflejo, sin molestarse en disimular el suspiro de alivio que acababa de soltar.

―Me tenías realmente preocupado…

Si Francis hubiera estado más atento, se habría dado cuenta de que las mejillas de la joven, ya rosadas de por sí, adquirían más color.

―¿Qué pasó?―preguntó Madeleine, apoyándose en sus codos para incorporarse un poco.

Antes de comenzar a hablar Francis ayudó a la chica, acomodándole la almohada.

―¿No lo recuerdas? Nos atacaron.

Madeleine asintió, recordando de golpe todo.

―Sí, lo recuerdo…

―Tú me defendiste y luchaste a mi lado hasta que caíste rendida―continuó explicando Francis, sonriéndole cándidamente al recordar ese acto de valentía por parte de Madeleine.

―A-Ah, eso…―murmuró Madeleine, desviando su vista de la de Francis―. Eso… lo hice porque no podía simplemente ver cómo te mataban.

El amor que Francis sentía hacia Madeleine se acrecentó al escuchar eso, sintiéndose por primera vez en mucho tiempo amado. Amado de verdad, no como ese "amor" que decían profesarle todas esas mujeres con las que flirteaba.

―Por cierto―siguió la chica―. ¿Cómo… ha terminado?

―La pelea dices, ¿verdad? ―Al ver que asentía, Francis siguió―. Pues realmente ninguno ha ganado. Bueno, eso es relativo―se corrigió a los pocos segundos―. Hemos perdido a nuestro capitán―al ver que Madeleine ahogaba un grito Francis se apresuró a tranquilizarla―. Pero tranquilízate, estamos seguros de que está bien. Creemos que ha llegado a alguna isla y por la mañana, con las primeras luces, iremos a buscarle.

No quiso mencionarle en ese momento que su hermano había corrido la misma suerte que el capitán, porque sabía que se pondría histérica y no le convenía. Pero le hacía sentirse mal el saber que tendría que decírselo en algún momento.

―Espero que tengas razón.

―Ya verás que sí―la confortó con una sonrisa cargada de seguridad―. Esto no es la primera vez que pasa. Ya ha habido otras veces en que hay algunos que caen al agua y a la mañana siguiente son encontrados. En buenas condiciones, claro.

* * *

Apenas había salido el sol cuando Arthur despertó. El británico sentía un leve escozor en la frente. Abrió los ojos con dificultad, encontrándose con el cielo aún oscuro, llevándose una mano a la zona que le molestaba y se notó sangre seca. Entonces, cayó en la cuenta de dónde estaba. Se irguió, apoyándose en sus codos, y descubrió que junto a él, tirado en el suelo, estaba Alfred. Ambos estaban en la orilla de una isla no muy grande.

―¡Alfred!

Arthur se acercó al joven, arrodillándose junto a él, y lo zarandeó de los hombros, barajando rápidamente sus opciones. El chico debía de estar inconsciente, como él hasta hacía pocos momentos. Y en cuanto al barco… Francis debía de haberse dado cuenta de que faltaban. Seguro. La cosa era, ¿sabría localizarles? Esperaba que sí. Después de todo, no era la primera vez que un miembro de la tripulación caía al mar durante un ataque y más tarde era encontrado en una isleta.

―Mmm―murmuró Alfred, recuperando la consciencia.

―¿Estás bien?―preguntó Arthur, soltándole.

Alfred asintió, abriendo los ojos. Primero enfocó a Arthur y luego dirigió su vista a un lado, viendo cómo era el lugar en el cual se encontraban, desconocido para él.

―¿Dónde estamos?―preguntó Alfred, sentándose junto a Arthur. Se sentía levemente mareado.

―En una isla del Caribe―respondió el de ojos verdes, mirando al cielo―. Más bien, islote.

―¿Cómo…?

―Antonio y su gente nos atacaron…―dijo Arthur, haciendo memoria―. Lo último que recuerdo es haber sido golpeado por Antonio y sentir un dolor muy agudo en la frente. Luego, todo se vuelve negro.

―Yo…―susurró Alfred, intentando recordar. Había peleado junto a Feliks y Yao durante casi todo el rato… Hasta que vio cómo Arthur caía al agua―. Yo salté a por ti.

Arthur alzó una ceja, sonrojándose un poco, pero no dijo nada.

―Sí, me tiré a por ti al agua―repitió Alfred, al ver la cara del capitán.

―¿Por qué?―preguntó el mayor con curiosidad, sin apartar la mirada de Alfred.

La verdad, no sabía por qué lo había hecho. Había sido algo que le salió de manera impulsvia; sin pensar. Realmente, no tuvo tiempo de pararse a pensar. Arthur estaba cayendo al mar, esa era razón suficiente como para haber saltado. Después de todo, de haber sido él, Alfred, quien hubiese caído, el capitán y cualquier otro miembro de la tripulación habría hecho lo mismo, ¿no?

―No…―empezó Alfred, sin saber cómo decirlo―. No podía simplemente dejar que te ahogaras.

Arthur notó cómo algo dentro de él se sentía cálido, bien, bonito… de una manera que no había sentido desde hacía mucho tiempo.

―Yo… Hice lo cualquier otra persona habría hecho, pero todos estaban demasiado ocupados peleando―continuó explicando el de ojos azules, encogiéndose de hombros.

―No todos habrían hecho eso―murmuró Arthur sombrío, apartando la mirada al mar.

―¿Cómo que no?

El tono de Alfred era de desconcierto. No entendía qué quería decirle Arthur con eso, pero el menor estaba seguro de que el otro estaba equivocado.

―Quizás Francis… Del resto estoy seguro que ninguno habría saltado a por mí―siguió Arthur, suspirando.

―Yo… yo salté.

―Que tú saltaras era algo obvio, Alfred―replicó rodando los ojos, aunque se le escapó una leve sonrisilla que rápidamente se esforzó en borrar, antes de volver a mirar al menor.

―Nah, no te hagas la víctima. Estoy seguro de que Feliks lo habría hecho. Es muy sádico y todo lo que quieras, pero me he fijado que realmente se preocupa por sus amigos. Toris lo mismo. Es muy servicial y siempre está ahí para ti, no tengo ninguna duda de que te habría salvado ―comenzó a enumerar el de ojos azules, pero Arthur le cortó, negando con la cabeza.

―Sé que te llevas bien con ellos, y eso es algo bueno… Sin embargo, no puedo decir lo mismo yo.

―¿Por qué no? Todos somos amigos allí.

―No, no todos somos amigos, Alfred―insistió Arthur, cortante―. Simplemente asume que no me llevo bien con todos como tú.

Alfred se quedó cortado con el tono del mayor, por lo que decidió no darle más importancia al tema. Tras unos instantes en silencio, volvió a la carga.

―Y, bueno…

Arthur miró al menor, expectante.

―¿Qué es lo que pasa?

―¿Qué es lo que pasa de qué? ―preguntó, alzando una ceja, sin tener idea de a qué se refería el de ojos azules.

―Ya sabes…―murmuró nervioso el menor, soltando unas risas nerviosas―. Entre tú y yo.

―¿E-entre tú y yo? ―repitió el capitán, sonrojándose. Sabía a qué se refería el de ojos azules, pero no quería entrar en eso―. Pues nada. Las cosas seguirán como han sido hasta ahora.

―Ya. Solo que desde esa noche―dijo, haciendo énfasis en «esa»― nada ha sido como antes. Ahora me tratas de otra manera completamente diferente. Como si no existiera.

A medida que escuchaba, Arthur se removió, incómodo. Sabía que el menor llevaba razón, pero no podía darle una respuesta a su pregunta. Más bien; no quería.

―¿Sabes, Alfred? Eres un muchacho bastante listo, y sé que sabrás deducir el porqué de mi supuesto cambio de humor―sonrió confiado el capitán.

Ahora fue Alfred quien se revolvió incómodo, notando un cambio de actitud en el mayor.

―Bueno… Creo que―

―Sh, sh.

Arthur le había cortado, cerrando los ojos pero sin borrar la sonrisa brabucona de su rostro.

―No me lo digas. Yo ya lo sé, eres tú quien tiene que averiguarlo.

El menor frunció el ceño, de nuevo molesto con el capitán.

―Como tú digas―sentenció, levantándose y alejándose de Arthur. Estaba harto de sus extraños cambios de humor. Y pensándolo fríamente, no sabía para qué demonios necesitaba concretar su relación con alguien tan imbécil como él.

Arthur apretó los ojos, reprochándose a sí mismo su estúpido comportamiento. Pero sabía que las cosas no funcionarían con Alfred. A pesar de que el chaval le agradaba, o puede que incluso más que eso, estaba convencido de que los dos eran muy distintos y que una relación entre ellos no funcionaría. Además, ¿Qué dirían los del barco en el caso de que se enteraran? Era demasiado peligroso, por lo que lo mejor era cortar por lo sano y ser un imbécil con el chico, evitando así que fuese a más esa cosa.

Las siguientes horas pasaron muy lentas para ambos. Ninguno se dignó a hablar con el otro y La Perla no hacía acto de presencia. Tal vez se habían olvidado de ellos… Alfred sacudió la cabeza, apartando esos pensamientos de su mente. No podían haber hecho eso. Además, Madeleine estaba allí; ella no podía haberse olvidado de él. A no ser que le hubiera pasado algo…

―¿Estarán bien?

Arthur se giró al menor, encogiéndose de hombros.

―Sé lo mismo que tú. Aunque confío en que Francis haya sabido hacerse cargo de la situación y estén en nuestra busca en estos momentos. Y, en cuanto a tu hermana, que supongo que es la fuente de tu preocupación, supongo que sí. Si se quedó en el camarote, no debe de haber sufrido daño alguno.

Alfred asintió. No lo admitiría, pero se sentía un poco más tranquilo al escuchar eso. Después de todo, por más imbécil que fuera el capitán, sabía mucho más que él en ese aspecto.

―¿Y por qué nos atacaron?

La pregunta se le escapó de los labios. Era una duda que le había rondado por la cabeza durante las últimas horas, pero le había parecido tan absurda que no se había atrevido a formularla. Pero al sentirse confortado con esa respuesta, no pudo evitar exteriorizar sus pensamientos.

―Somos piratas―se encogió de hombros―. ¿Por qué abordamos otros barcos? Nunca hay ninguna razón exacta de lo que hacemos o dejamos de hacer. Simplemente atacamos cuando vemos un barco cerca.

―Pero… ¿conocías a los piratas que nos atacaron? De hecho, ¿eran piratas de verdad?

―¡Claro que eran de verdad! ―Arthur rodó los ojos, como si fuera la pregunta más estúpida que había oído en su vida―. Antonio es un mamón. Me tiene envidia y siempre que tiene oportunidad me ataca.

―¿Antonio?

―El capitán de El Clavel. El barco que nos atacó. Nos conocemos desde que éramos adolescentes, y siempre ha habido una competitividad entre nosotros.

―Pero… ¿no fuimos nosotros los que les atacamos?

―Sí, pero de no haberlo hecho nos habrían atacado ellos a nosotros de todas formas.

El menor asintió, entendiendo.

No volvieron a hablar mucho durante el resto del día, y si lo hacían, Arthur se encargaba de desviar el tema a cosas no incómodas.

Fue cuando empezaba a caer el ocaso que Arthur divisó a lo lejos su barco, el cual tardó casi media hora en llegar a la isla. Nada más subir, Alfred preguntó por su hermana y se fue junto a ella, dejando solos a Arthur y a Francis.

―Ha desaparecido Eli.

―Hay que ir a Londres.

Los dos rubios hablaron a la vez. Sin embargo, las reacciones de ambos fueron distintas. Por su parte, Arthur frunció el ceño. Se cruzó de brazos, recordando las palabras de Antonio durante la pelea. Mientras, Francis le miraba sin entender nada.

―¿Cómo que hay que ir a Londres? ―quiso saber el de ojos azules, mirando al capitán con expectación.

―Es por una cosa que dijo Antonio ―murmuró, desviando la mirada al suelo―. El muy imbécil… me advirtió de algo así mientras luchábamos.

―¿De qué? ¿De la desaparición de Eli?

―Me amenazó con que secuestraría a gente de mi tripulación, pero yo no le di apenas importancia.

―¿¡Cómo que no le diste importancia!?

―Antonio siempre ha sido así: Mucho hablar pero a la hora de la verdad se echa para atrás. Es un cobarde. Por eso siempre que me amenaza no me lo tomo muy en serio.

Francis soltó un bufido, llevándose una mano a la cara.

―¿Y eso de que hay que ir a Londres?

―Me dijo que si quería volver a verlos (bueno, verla en este caso) teníamos que encontrarnos en Londres. Solos. Uno contra uno.

El francés frunció el ceño, sin fiarse ni un pelo de las supuestas palabras de Antonio.

―¿Y vas a ir?

―¿Tú qué crees? ―preguntó, sonriendo de lado.

―Nos vamos a meter todos en problemas con esto, Arthur… Ya sabes que ir a una ciudad como Londres es meterse en la boca del lobo.

Sin embargo, Arthur no atendía a razones. Iría a Londres, recuperaría a Eli y saldría victorioso de todo aquello.

* * *

Lo primero que pensó Elizabeta cuando despertó fue en el sueño que acababa de tener. En él, El Clavel les atacaba. Todo había sido demasiado real… Hasta la pelea con Sadik del final.

Un momento…

Elizabeta abrió los ojos, descubriendo que no estaba en una tumbada en una cama, sino en el frío suelo. Incorporándose, la chica observó la habitación en la que se hallaba. Claramente era una celda, en la que a duras penas entraba luz.

―No… nononono―murmuró la joven, levantándose. Se tambaleó un poco, pero consiguió mantenerse de pie.

No había sido un sueño. Había sido derrotada por Sadik y ahora se hallaba prisionera de El Clavel (o al menos eso suponía).

―¿Y cómo salgo yo ahora de aquí?―se preguntó la morena en voz alta, apoyando la espalda contra la pared y dejándose caer al suelo.

Quizás cuando se dieran cuenta en La Perla de que no estaba fuesen a buscarla…

Elizabeta pensó en posibles maneras de escapar, pero se sentía débil. No sabía cuándo fue exactamente la última vez que probó comida, y le estaba afectando.

No fue hasta la tarde-noche (o lo que ella calculaba que sería) que apareció por el hueco de la puerta un plato de comida. Consistía en un trozo de pan que parecía estar duro, a lo que la joven rodó los ojos. ¿En serio iban a darle solamente eso para comer? Sin embargo Elizabeta acabó por comérselo.

Conforme se fue poniendo más oscuro y ya no hubo más luz, Elizabeta se estremeció, siendo consciente del frío que hacía en ese lugar tan húmedo. Para empeorar las cosas, ni siquiera había allí un camastro en el que se pudiera tumbar para dormir.

―¿Liz?

La susodicha pegó un respingo al escuchar su nombre. Provenía de fuera, y como las otras veces, no le costó mucho adivinar quién era el propietario de esa molesta y tan conocida voz.

―¿Has venido a reírte de mí? ―preguntó la chica. En sus palabras iba impreso un tono condescendiente que no se molestó en ocultar.

―No realmente―confesó la voz al otro lado. Elizabeta le conocía tan bien que estaba segura de que estaba sonriendo―. Solamente venía a hacerte unas… preguntas.

―Pues ya puedes estar yéndote por dónde has venido porque no pienso contestar a ninguna de ellas―sentenció la joven con decisión, siendo esta vez ella la que sonreía, triunfal.

―Como quieras―cedió su interlocutor tras exhalar un suspiro―. Pero pensé que te gustaría saber qué ha sido de los de La Perla.

Elizabeta se tensó. Ahora que lo pensaba, no sabía a ciencia cierta qué había pasado con sus amigos. Había dado por supuesto que todos habían salido bien, porque después de todo, nadie atacaba fácilmente a La Perla y salía victorioso. Sin embargo… El Clavel no era cualquier barco que atacaba fácilmente, y Elizabeta se dio cuenta de que probablemente las cosas habían resultado muy distintas a como ella había pensado.

―¿Qué ha pasado? ―preguntó, con voz neutra. Oyó una risita y apretó los puños―. No me jodas con esto, Sadik. Dime qué ha pasado con La Perla.

―Primero cumple tú tu parte del trato. Es lo justo, ¿no?

Elizabeta soltó un bufido, antes de responder.

―Está bien. ¿Qué quieres saber?

―¿Quién es la jovencita que estaba contigo el otro día?

Por un momento no supo a qué se refería. No recordaba haber estado con ninguna jovencita últimamente, y menos en un lugar en el que Sadik estuviera. A no ser…

―¿Por qué preguntas?

―Responde tú primero a mi pregunta.

―No, hazlo tú.

―Yo he preguntado antes.

―Me da igual. Dímelo o no respondo.

―¿Sabes? Eres tú quien más tiene que perder. Así que, o respondes, o me voy y te quedas aquí hasta mañana por la noche. Obviamente, sin comida hasta que respondas.

Maldito cabrón… Sabía jugar sus cartas.

―Es una prisionera―repuso únicamente la castaña. Si iban a jugar a ese juego, de acuerdo. Ella también sabía jugar.

―¿Ahora sacáis de paseo a los prisioneros? ―preguntó sin disimular una risotada.

―Se unió a la tripulación hace poco.

―Entonces no es una prisionera―dedujo el hombre.

―Lo era hasta hace pocos días―rebatió la chica.

―Bien, bien…―murmuró, sin hacer caso a las réplicas de Elizabeta―. Eso aclara unas cosas…

―¿Qué cosas? ―Elizabeta frunció el ceño―. No la toques, ¿me oyes? Ella no tiene nada que ver conmigo.

―¿Y quién dice que la vaya a tocar? ―preguntó, con tono desinteresado. Pero la joven le conocía y sabía que bajo ese velo de desinterés había malas intenciones.

―Sadik. No soy tonta. Sé que te has interesado en esa chica y que vas a ir a por ella.

Hubo un silencio, en el que ninguno dijo nada. Al ver que no iba a responder nada, la chica prosiguió.

―Ella es… una buena chica. Bastantes problemas tiene ya como para que encima te tenga encima.

Tampoco esta vez logró sacarle nada al hombre. Frustrada, Elizabeta soltó un bufido y sacudió la cabeza, reprochándose a sí misma el ser una idiota por creer que el idiota ese iba a responderle.

―Lo creas o no, solo era curiosidad. Es raro verte socializar con otras chicas.

No le dio tiempo a replicar, ya que oyó pisadas y cómo el hombre se alejaba. Había algo en su tono que le hacía creerlo. Que quizás tenía razón…

Elizabeta sacudió la cabeza. Eso era algo imposible. Sadik y ella eran irreconciliables. Su relación se estancó hacía mucho tiempo, y no había manera en que pudiesen ser tan cercanos como antes.


	6. Chapter 6

**NUEVOS HORIZONTES**

 **Capítulo 06: Tomando decisiones**

A la mañana siguiente La Perla emprendió su camino rumbo a Londres, tal y como Arthur había ordenado. Francis obedeció a regañadientes, sabiendo lo cabezón que el capitán era, y dio órdenes a todos e informó sobre la siguiente misión a llevar a cabo.

―¿Estará bien?

Francis se giró a Madeleine, quien se encontraba a su lado. Le miraba con preocupación, como la aquella vez cuando había despertado por primera vez en La Perla. Su sonrisa que tanto le gustaba a Francis ya no estaba, y había sido sustituida por una mueca de desconfianza.

―¿Eli?

Madeleine asintió.

―Por supuesto. Es una mujer fuerte, y sé que a Antonio no le interesa matarla ni hacerle nada así. Después de todo Eli es una gran guerrera.

―Pero… ¿y si ella no colabora? Ya sabes cómo es ella. Es muy cabezona.

Francis ahogó un suspiro, pasándose una mano por la cabeza.

―La personalidad de Eli es dura, y sé que no va a comportarse muy bien estando prisionera del enemigo. Pero la dejarán viva. Estoy seguro. Si no, Antonio no le habría dicho _eso_ a Arthur.

Eso había sido motivo de disputa entre los miembros de la tripulación durante los últimos días. Había quienes estaban a favor de Arthur y opinaban que había que ir a Londres. Darle su merecido a Arthur y conseguir a Eli de vuelta. Pero también había quienes rechazaban totalmente la idea de ir a la capital del Imperio Británico. ¿Había una encerrona peor? Allí sería mucho más fácil darles caza, y con un poco de suerte no acabarían en la horca. También confiaban en Eli y en sus dotes guerreras para poder escapar, de alguna manera, de El Clavel. Francis pertenecía a este último grupo. Conocía a Eli. Sabía que podía ser una rival digna de Antonio, al igual que lo era Arthur.

Madeleine no insistió más. No quiso seguir exteriorizando sus miedos o, peor aún, contagiárselos a Francis.

De repente, entre el apacible silencio que los había envuelto, una voz rompió el momento.

―¿Qué hacéis, tan callados?

Feliks había aparecido de improvisto, tomando a Francis y a Madeleine por los hombros y acercándolos hacia sí con una sonrisa peligrosa. Una sonrisa que Francis conocía demasiado bien…

―Estamos hablando sobre cómo le estará yendo a El―

Sin embargo, Feliks no dejó que la joven terminara de hablar, haciendo un gesto con la mano para quitarle importancia al asunto.

―Venga, no os amarguéis más con ello. Estará bien, seguro.

Madeleine sonrió con nerviosismo, empezando a sentirse incómoda con la cercanía del chico de ojos verdes. Intentó separarse pero Feliks se lo impidió, acercándola incluso más.

―Bueno, Fran―siguió hablando, girándose hacia el francés quien no estaba de humor como para mantener una conversación con Feliks―. Habrás considerado eso que estuvimos hablando el otro día, ¿no?

Levantó las cejas de manera insinuante mirando al francés, que se tensó al momento.

―No sé de qué me estás hablando―repuso cortante, desviando la mirada.

―Venga ya, Fran, sabes tan bien como yo a lo que me refiero ―sonrió con suficiencia Feliks, mirando de reojo a la chica.

―¿Qué pasa aquí? ―preguntó Madeleine, sin comprender nada.

Francis sonrió con falsedad, soltándose del agarre del polaco.

―Estupideces de Feliks, ya sabes. No le hagas mucho caso.

―Venga ya, Fran―insistió Feliks, volviendo a agarrar a Francis―. Como que no puedes ser tan tonto como para seguir viviendo en tu burbuja en la que todo es perfecto.

―¿Vivir en una burbuja? ―preguntó la joven.

―No le escuches, son bobadas―insistió el francés, cada vez más nervioso.

Feliks rodó los ojos antes de acercarse a Francis y tomarlo del brazo, alejándolos varios metros de la chica.

―Vamos, Francis Te mola Maddie, y lo sabes tan bien como yo. Deja atrás tus miedos y―

―No me mola nadie―frunció el ceño―. Y quiero que te dejes ya de rollos con Maddie. No me gusta. Solamente es mi protegida, y nada más.

―¿Tu protegida? ―Feliks soltó una risa, soltando al más alto y cruzando los brazos.

―Es… demasiado inocente como para que acabe con alguien como yo.

―¿Demasiado inocente? No me vengas de nuevo con esa imbecilidad. Es una chica de casi veinte años, y de inocente no tiene nada. Además, tampoco es como que tú fueras un monstruo.

―Ya, pero…―

―En serio, Francis. Date prisa o te la quitarán ―cambió el tono a uno más serio que hizo que Francis frunciera el ceño, sin entender a qué se refería.

―¿Quién me la va a quitar?

―Su futuro marido, es obvio―rodó los ojos.

―¿Su futuro marido?

―¿No te lo ha dicho aún? Está prometida.

Francis dirigió su mirada hacia Madeleine, quien se había quedado atrás y estaba hablando en ese instante con Yao, y alzó una ceja. ¿Cómo que estaba prometida? No podía ser. No era más que una chiquilla.

―No puede estarlo ―sacudió la cabeza, sin poder (más bien, querer) creer lo que decía Feliks.

―Eli me dijo que ella te lo pensaba contar un día de estos, pero se me ha escapado―admitió con una sonrisa culpable.

Francis se acercó a ella, dejando atrás al polaco, y carraspeó, llamando la atención de los otros dos. Yao se fue al notar que sobraba y Madeleine le miró.

―Maddie, ¿qué es eso de que estás prometida? ―preguntó soltando un bufido, claramente molesto por no haberse enterado antes.

Francis pudio ver cómo las mejillas rosada de la joven perdían casi automáticamente el color.

―¿P-Perdona?

La chica había tartamudeado más de la cuenta, lo cual confirmó las sospechas del hombre.

―Me lo acaba de decir Feliks. ¿Cómo no me lo habías dicho antes? ―siguió presionando, pasándose una mano por el pelo con frustración.

―Y-Yo…

Madeleine tragó saliva con dificultad, sintiendo cómo los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas sin poder evitarlo. Apretó los ojos, intentando que no se le derramaran.

―Espera. No pasa nada, tranquila ―Francis habló con tono conciliador, dándose cuenta que no era buena opción seguir hablándole a la joven con ese tono tan duro.

Tomó del brazo a la joven y la guio hacia su propio camarote. La sentó en la cama y se le partió el corazón al escuchar los sollozos de la menor, quien había empezado a llorar como una magdalena.

―Lo siento, no debí forzarte a hablar de ello si no querías―se disculpó el hombre, realmente arrepentido.

Rodeó a la chica con los brazos y esta enterró la cara en el cuello de Francis, abrazándole y desahogando su pena en él. Estuvieron un largo rato así, abrazados en la cama del francés, quien mecía a la chica y le susurraba palabras de tranquilidad. Cuando ella se sintió más relajada y dejó de llorar se pasó una mano por la cara, intentando arreglar el desastre de mocos y lágrimas que tenía.

―Toma ―Francis le había tendido un pañuelo que la chica no dudó en tomar para limpiarse―. Puedes quedártelo―añadió.

La chica asintió y una vez hubo terminado se lo metió en un bolsillo.

―¿Estás… más tranquila? ―preguntó al cabo de unos segundos, pasándole una mano por la espalda.

Asintió, apoyándose en el mayor y soltó un suspiro.

―No es un tema del que me agrade hablar, como has podido comprobar―bromeó, sonriendo levemente.

―No sabía que te afectara tanto. Te pido que me perdones.

―No hay nada que perdonar―sacudió la cabeza.

―Pero…

―No lo sabías. Está bien―Madeleine compuso una sonrisa relajada que hizo que al mayor se le derritiera el corazón―. Pero… supongo que puedo explicarte.

Madeleine le relató cómo había conocido a su prometido. Cómo su padre la había forzado a ir a ese baile y cómo había acabado naufragando aquella noche, en la que la encontraron junto a su hermano a la deriva.

Francis iba asintiendo a la que decía, frunciendo el ceño cuando hablaba sobre Iván y la manera en que éste se dirigía a ella, tan distante y frío, terminando por soltar un gruñido.

―Ese capullo… no te merece.

Madeleine soltó un suspiro.

―No sé si me merece o no. El caso es que voy a tener que casarme con él si vuelvo a casa alguna vez.

Francis sacudió la cabeza. No podía permitir que Madeleine acabara casada con alguien que no la quería. Ella era demasiado especial como para tener que sufrir un matrimonio indeseado. Era demasiado joven como para que le cortaran las alas de esa manera.

―No, ni hablar. No permitiré que te arrebaten la libertad para vivir con alguien así.

La chica sonrió derrotada.

―Eso explícaselo a mi padre. Pero créeme, no lograrás nada. Si Alfred, que es cabezón a más no poder, lo ha intentado por activa y por pasiva y no ha conseguido hacer cambiar a mi padre de parecer, dudo que tú, alguien a quien mi padre no conoce y que seguramente no le agrade, por eso de ser pirata y vivir al margen de la ley, lo logres.

Francis se pasó una mano por el pelo agobiado. Madeleine tenía razón. Él no era la persona más indicada como para hablar con su padre y anular ese matrimonio. Sin embargo, tenía que haber algo que pudiera hacer para sacar a la chica de ese embrollo.

―No. Te prometo que no te casarás con Iván ―volvió a insistir, queriendo convencerse más a sí mismo de sus palabras que a la joven―. Encontraremos una salida a eso.

Madeleine suspiró, sintiéndose un poco mejor al escuchar eso por parte del francés. Le gustaba que se preocupara por ella. De alguna manera sentía que le importaba bastante al mayor.

 _Pero, a pesar de todo, no era suficiente…_

* * *

Elizabetha soltó un largo suspiro. Con ese, ya eran cinco días los que llevaba prisionera en El Clavel. Y parecía que eso iba a ser para largo…

La última vez que Sadik había bajado a las celdas había sido hacía un par de días. Le había vuelto a interrogar y al no conseguir nada de la chica, se fue. Para ser sinceros, habían discutido. Bastante. Y todo por cosas del pasado.

 _―Eres una asesina, lo cual te hace muy parecida a mí._

 _Elizabetha soltó un gruñido, realmente cabreada, y le propinó una patada a la puerta._

 _―¡Yo no maté a nadie, maldito imbécil!_

 _―No directamente, pero por tu culpa murió tu mejor amigo._

 _Eso había sido un golpe bajo._

 _―No. Dime que no has dicho eso―Elizabeta soltó una risita nerviosa, sin poderse creer que el turco hubiera tenido lo que había que tener para soltarle algo así tan directamente._

 _―Lo digo y lo repetiré todas las veces que hagan falta: Tú mataste a Gilbert._

 _Elizabeta volvió a soltar un gruñido, dando otra patada y echando toda sarta de maldiciones por la boca. Sin embargo fue en vano ya que Sadik ya se había ido de allí._

No. Necesitaba hablar con Sadik y contarle que ella no había sido la causante de la muerte de su mejor amigo. Que había otra persona detrás de ello. Lo malo era que el hombre se había enfadado y no parecía querer volver a bajar a interrogarla.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando la portezuela se abrió y metieron un plato con un mendrugo de pan. Fue rápida y se tiró prácticamente sobre la mano de quien le había traído eso, apretándola con fuerza.

―¿Dónde está Sadik?

La otra persona al otro lado forcejeó y con algunos esfuerzos consiguió zafarse del agarre de la castaña.

―No quiere verte―respondió una voz monocorde, perteneciente a una chica; la misma que le llevaba la comida desde que Sadik había decidido no verla más.

―Necesito verle. Aunque no sea verme, hablar. Tengo que aclararle una cosa―rogó Elizabeta, desesperada.

―No quiere saber nada de ti. Y como insistas te ataremos al mástil. Boca abajo, obviamente.

La húngara soltó un bufido y se cruzó de brazos, sin insistir más. No lo admitiría nunca, pero esa amenaza había surtido efecto.

De nuevo, Elizabeta estuvo todo el resto del día sola, sin ninguna compañía. Cuando hacía ya varias horas que había oscurecido, Elizabeta oyó pasos que se acercaban a la celda.

―Eir me ha comentado que casi le arrancas la mano al traerte la comida.

Era Sadik. La húngara no dijo nada, esperando a ver si seguía hablando. Pero al ver que eso no sucedía, habló.

―Eso es exagerar. Solamente la he sujetado para que no se fuera.

―¿Por qué no querías que se fuera?

―Necesitaba pedirle que vinieras.

Tras un breve silencio, el turco continuó la conversación.

―Pues aquí me tienes.

Elizabeta tragó saliva con fuerza. ¿Cómo elegir las palabras correctas para que el hombre no se sintiera ofendido (cosa que pasaba en muchas ocasiones por las más nimias razones, lo cual era bastante infantil por su parte) y se quedase a escucharla? ¿Para que le diese una oportunidad y dejase de ser Eli la asesina a sus ojos? ¿Para incluso volver a tener la misma confianza que tenían de niños?

―Vale. Allá voy―la joven tomó una bocanada de aire. No podía dar un paso en falso, ya que si no su única oportunidad se iría al traste―. El otro día nos pasamos. Ambos. Terminamos hablando de "el tema", cosa que ninguno de los dos quería que pasara; y lo sabes.

Sadik, al otro lado de la puerta, asintió, sonriendo con amargura.

―Te escucho―dijo, al ver que la chica paraba.

―Yo… Sé que no me vas a creer si te lo cuento, pero quiero que lo sepas.

―¿Que lo sepa?

―Mi versión de la historia. Todos habéis oído la "oficial", la que Vladimir le contó a todo el mundo. Pero nadie ha oído nunca la mía.

―Está bien; cuéntala ―accedió a regañadientes.

―Yo… ya sabes que todos éramos en aquella época muy amigos. Contrario a lo que la gente decía, a mí no me gustaba Gilbert. De hecho nunca me gustó. Nunca traspasó esa frontera entre la amistad y el amor…―a diferencia de otros, pensó, pero se lo calló―. Yo no era más que una adolescente cuyos padres solamente querían casarla con algún aristócrata de la ciudad. Cómo no, el elegido para tal propósito fue el señorito Roderich―Elizabeta arrugó al nariz al recordar al hombre tan ominoso que le había truncado la vida―. Gilbert y yo le conocíamos de hacía mucho y nunca nos había llegado a caer bien. Cuando Roderich supo cuál había sido mi reacción al enterarme de que debíamos casarnos, enfureció.

―¿Cómo reaccionaste? ―preguntó Sadik curioso, sin conocer ese detalle.

―Me volví loca, literalmente―admitió con pesar―. Grité y chillé, diciendo que jamás me casaría con alguien como él. Mi padre no tardó en cruzarme la cara de una hostia para callarme, diciendo que no tenía opción. O me casaba con Roderich o… me casaba con él. No había salida a eso. Se lo conté a Gilbert y él decidió que esa misma noche nos iríamos de la ciudad. Que tenía amigos en Londres y que podíamos ir hasta allí. Yo accedí, confiando ciegamente en él. Esa misma noche me escapé, saltando por la ventana de mi cuarto. Gilbert estaba abajo para recibirme. Llevábamos unas pequeñas bolsas con lo suficiente como para sobrevivir a unos cuantos días fuera. Sin embargo, apenas llegamos al embarcadero fuimos víctimas de una emboscada. Unos encapuchados nos atacaron. Concretamente, atacaron a Gilbert. Él se puso delante de mí, dispuesto a defenderme hasta la muerte, y estos imbéciles…―llegado a este punto a la húngara se le quebró la voz, luchando por que las lágrimas no escaparan de sus ojos―. Ya sabes, lo mataron. Eso llevaba la firma de Roderich claramente.

De repente la puerta de la celda se abrió sin previo aviso y Sadik entró a ella, cerrando la puerta tras él.

Elizabeta, quien había estado con la mirada clavada en sus pies desde que había comenzado su relato alzó la vista y sus ojos se encontraron con la mirada de Sadik.

―¿Y qué pasó para que Vladimir contase una historia totalmente diferente a esa?

―Ya sabes cómo era él―rodó los ojos―. El muy idiota siempre había estado enamorado de mí. Le rechacé cuando teníamos unos doce años y al parecer no lo superó. El muy rencoroso quiso hacerme daño desde entonces. Y lo logró… Es por ello que tuve que dejar la ciudad y convertirme en lo que soy ahora. No soy tan fuerte como parezco, Sadik, y los comentarios de la gente me hicieron daño, calando hondamente en mí. Mis amigos me dieron la espalda―una lágrima resbaló por sus mejillas, sin molestarse en quitársela― y mi familia me echó la bronca duramente. El compromiso con Roderich se mantuvo, a pesar de todo. Cómo no, con lo que le había costado a Roderich quitar a Gilbert de en medio lo menos que podía dejar que pasara era que el matrimonio siguiera en pie…

―¿Sabes por qué mató a Gilbert?

―Era muy celoso y siempre pensó que estábamos enamorados. Una vez pilló a Gilbert jugando a hacerme cosquillas en el suelo; él encima de mí, contra el suelo. Obviamente lo malentendió y le echó la cruz.

―¿Tú de verdad no estabas enamorada de Gilbert?

Negó con la cabeza.

―Era solamente mi amigo. Mi mejor amigo. Además, a mí ya me gustaba alguien más―confesó, desviando de nuevo la mirada al suelo.

Sadik dio un par de pasos vacilantes hasta llegar a la altura de Elizabeta, quien no levantó la mirada. El hombre la tomó del mentón y le levantó con suavidad la cabeza hacia él, para que le mirase a los ojos. La chica así lo hizo, con los ojos aún húmedos de las lágrimas.

―¿Y por qué no hiciste nada para convencernos a los demás de que Vladimir mentía?

―Lo hice. Dije que no era verdad, pero no tenía muchas fuerzas después de lo de Gilbert. Estaba en ese momento de que me daba todo igual, y Vladimir siempre ha sido muy convincente. Era una batalla perdida que no quise luchar.

Sadik la soltó, frunciendo el ceño.

―Ese imbécil… Después de todo se encontró con la horma de su zapato―Elizabeta parpadeó, sin saber a qué se refería. Al ver la expresión de la joven, Sadik chasqueó la lengua―. Al muy estúpido le metieron en la cárcel hace menos de un año por sus mentiras.

―¿Qué pasó?

―Acusó de adulterio a una noble que le rechazó. No era verdad y cuando se descubrió el pastel Vladimir fue enchironado. Y me da que va a pasar una buena temporada allí

Elizabeta se mordió el labio. Iba a abrir la boca para decir algo pero en el último momento se retractó. Sadik notó eso, alzando las cejas.

―¿Qué?

―Diría que me alegro… Que eso me consuela, pero no sería verdad―suspiró―. Aunque, después de todo, él no tiene la culpa de lo de Gilbert.

El hombre se encogió de hombros.

―A mí me consolaría. Ya sabes, quien no se consuela es por que no quiere.

―Ya, pero aun así…

Tras unos instantes en silencio, Sadik soltó un suspiro.

―¿Pasa algo?

―Esto cambia muchas cosas. No sabes cuantas―admitió, mirándola de una manera extraña. Como si supiera algo que la húngara no.

―¿A qué… te refieres?

―No vamos a poder seguir con el plan inicial―gruñó dando un paso hacia atrás.

―¿Plan?

―Ya sabes, para que Arthur te rescatara.

―Ah―la chica sintió un regusto amargo al escuchar esas palabras. Después de todo, Sadik solo la quería como rehén para que Arthur pagara por su rescate―. ¿Y entonces qué?

―Entonces qué… No lo sé―suspiró con cansancio―. Por ahora tengo que hablar con Antonio―declaró, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

―Espera, ¿me vas a dejar aquí? ¿S-Sadik?

―Volveré pronto, lo prometo.

Y con eso el turco salió rápidamente de la celda, dando un portazo tras él, dejando a Elizabeta sumida en una agoniosa incertidumbre.

* * *

Desde el día en que habían sido rescatados, ni Arthur ni Alfred habían vuelto a hablar. Al menos le hubiera gustado hablar del tema con Mathias. Sin embargo el danés estaba raro desde que Alfred había vuelto al barco. No le quería contar qué había sucedido, pero estaba irritable y apenas se podía hablar con él así que Alfred decidió que no sería bueno hablar con él sobre Arthur. Al menos por el momento por lo que decidió contarle a su hermana, su sempiterna confidente. La joven lo había aceptado, pero le dijo que no era muy conveniente que se enamorara de un hombre como el capitán. Siguiendo el consejo de su hermana, Alfred ignoró a Arthur en la medida de la posible, hasta que se dio cuenta de que se estaba haciendo daño a sí mismo. No podía engañarse: Le gustaba Arthur, y era algo contra lo que no podía luchar. Así que una mañana en la que se despertó bastante temprano Alfred salió a cubierta, harto de dar vueltas por su cuarto esperando a que se despertaran los demás, y decidió que se lo iba a confesar a Arthur. Estuvo dándole muchas vueltas a cómo soltárselo pero acababa desestimando las ideas, pensando que eran absurdas. Que se reiría en su cara.

―¿Qué haces aquí?

Alfred pegó un brinco al escuchar la voz de Arthur detrás suya.

―N-nada.

Se reprochó inmediatamente el haber vacilado al contestar, ganándose una mirada desinteresada por parte de Arthur.

―Ya ―dijo este únicamente.

Un tenso silenció se formó. Alfred quiso romperlo pero no sabía cómo, lo cual era raro, ya que él era de los que abrían la boca y no había quien les callase.

―Oye… ―empezó, atrayendo la atención de Arthur, quien le miró inquisitivo―. Yo…―no sabía cómo seguir, por lo que bufó, abatido, y preguntó directamente―: ¿Qué somos?

Esto descolocó por completo al capitán quien frunció el ceño y se sonrojó levemente.

―¿Piratas?

Alfred soltó una risotada de puros nervios, sin saber cómo tomarse eso.

―Me refiero a tú y yo, como pare… personas.

Al notar que casi decía esa otra palabra, el mayor se sonrojó más.

―¿Te crees que por habernos liado en una noche de borrachera ya somos pareja? ―Preguntó cruelmente.

Alfred sintió eso como una patada en el estómago. Se sentía herido, pero no dejaría que el otro lo notase.

―Ya veo…―murmuró, apartando la mirada al suelo.

La cosa se había tornado difícil. Alfred sabía que iba a serlo desde un principio, pero no pensaba que lo fuese a ser tanto.

―Y aunque fuera de otra forma―siguió Arthur, sorprendiendo al menor quien pensaba que la charla se había terminado ahí―, no podría ser.

Alfred le miró extrañado. ¿Cómo? ¿No podría ser qué?

―Me refiero a que ambos somos hombre―especificó entre dientes al notar la mirada del de ojos azules.

―Pero eso da igual―hizo un gesto con la mano, quitándole importancia―. Mientras haya amor, el resto no importa, ¿no crees?

Arthur le escrutó con la mirada, terminando por agitar la cabeza. Alfred era demasiado inmaduro, demasiado inocente, quizás, y no se daba cuenta de la gravedad de la situación. Acabaría muy mal si seguía yendo tan optimista por la vida.

―No, Alfred. Las cosas no son así de fáciles. No todo funciona por el simple hecho de que haya amor.

El menor hizo un mohín.

―Pero…

―Déjate de peros, Alfred, y acéptalo: Una relación entre tú y yo es imposible―sentenció, cruzándose de brazos.

Alfred frunció el ceño. Dio un par de pasos hacia el capitán y le encaró, de malas maneras.

―Puede ser en secreto, si es lo que quieres. Los demás no tienen por qué enterarse.

Arthur dio un paso hacia atrás, incómodo con la insistencia del de ojos azules.

―¿Lo soportarías? ¿Soportarías el estar indiferente hacia mí cuando por dentro te mueres de besarme? ¿El no poder comportante con naturalidad hasta que estuviéramos solos? ¿El estar dispuesto a seguir en esto a pesar de los peligros que conlleva este tipo de relación? ¿El ver cómo nos pillan a uno de nosotros y nos torturan si es que no nos matan antes? Dime. ¿Lo soportarías?

Alfred se quedó callado, sin saber qué responder.

―Y-yo… ―tartamudeó, intentando elegir las palabras para responder.

Sin embargo no pudo seguir hablando ya que Francis apareció por las escaleras, perdiendo así su oportunidad de aclarar las cosas. El francés se acercó al capitán y se puso a hablarle sobre la ruta que debían emprender y Arthur le prestó toda su atención, dejando a Alfred de lado.

―¿Has diseñado ya algún plan? ―preguntó Francis, dirigiéndose hacia la cabina de Arthur.

―Más o menos ―asintió, entrando y cerrando la puerta―. Es… algo fuera de lo común.

Francis alzó una ceja.

―Miedo me das.

Arthur sonrió, sin ofenderse, y vaciló levemente antes de contarle su plan tan anormal.

―Verás… quiero pedirle a Antonio una tregua.

―¿Qué? ―Francis estaba descolocado. Hasta donde él sabía, el de ojos verdes y Antonio siempre habían sido enemigos y nunca habían recurrido a los diálogos para resolver sus diferencias. Y le resultaba extraño que fuese Arthur, el más cabezón de los dos, el que quisiera intentar hablar con el hispano para rescatar a Elizabeta.

―Me has oído bien, Francis.

―¿Pero tú te estás escuchando? ―preguntó el francés anonadado―. ¿Tú, el orgulloso Arthur Kirkland, vas a pedirle a tu archienemigo una tregua?

El de ojos verdes asintió, seguro.

―No tenemos otra opción. Se trata de Eli. Ella no entra en el juego. La cosa es solo entre Antonio y yo.

―¿Y todos los que han muerto en las batallas anteriores? ¿Ellos sí entraban?

Arthur frunció el ceño.

―Eso es diferente. Hablamos de Eli, ¿sí?

―¿Y qué la hace tan diferente a los demás? Después de todo solo somos piratas.

―Pero ella es diferente. Ella sabe pelear, no como los inútiles que se unen últimamente.

Francis sacudió la cabeza, poco conforme con el capitán.

―No, Arthur. Antonio no va a ceder y vas a causar un accidente de proporciones épicas.

El capitán se cruzó de brazos al ver que su idea estaba siendo desestimada de esa manera tan tajante.

―¿Tienes algo mejor?

Francis se encogió de hombros.

―Ahora no, porque nos han atacado hace nada. Pero dentro de unas semanas podemos probar a ver si hay suerte y rescatarla. Pero eso de ir cordialmente no es del estilo de Antonio y vamos a salir perjudicados.

Arthur bufó, aunque asintió derrotado.

El resto del día pasó igual que los otros. Arthur se lo pasó en su cabina, intentando pensar en otro plan para traer de vuelta a Eli, pero nada le parecía lo suficientemente bueno como para aplicarlo. Cuando se dio cuenta ya era de noche y salió a la cocina, donde descubrió que todos habían cenado ya. Tomó lo primero que encontró y se volvió al camarote, donde se comió las frutas que había tomado.

Dio muchas vueltas en la cama esa noche. No lograba conciliar el sueño. Una vez más, Antonio estaba un paso por delante de él y no lo podía soportar. Le carcomía la conciencia y no podía dormir. Harto de la situación, Arthur salió del camarote y fue a la cubierta, tumbándose en la zona del timón y apoyando la cabeza en sus brazos se limitó a observar el cielo estrellado.

Tan ensimismado estaba que cuando oyó a alguien soltar un carraspeo a pocos pasos de él pegó un bote y soltó una palabrota.

―¿Qué haces aquí, estúpido?

Alfred se encogió de hombros, sin parecer afectado por el taco, sentándose junto al capitán.

―No podía dormir y decidí subir a ver las estrellas. ¿Y tú?

―¿Estás cuestionando al capitán? ―enarcó una ceja, serio, aunque internamente estaba divertido. Le encantaba tomarle el pelo al de ojos azules. Sin embargo, este no reaccionó como esperaba, sino que simplemente hizo una mueca.

―Solo preguntaba. Ya sabes, por educación―sonrió levemente, tumbándose finalmente.

Al notarle tan cerca Arthur se puso nervioso. Sin embargo, no dijo nada.

Estuvieron callados durante un rato, hasta que Alfred rompió el silencio.

―Estuve pensando en lo que dijiste en la mañana.

―¿Y?

―He llegado a la conclusión de que sí. Vale la pena todo. Después de todo, el amor es lo más importante que hay.

Arthur se giró a mirarle con el entrecejo fruncido.

―¿De dónde has sacado esa mariconada?

Alfred se sonrojó, soltando una risita.

―Me lo ha contado Maddie.

―Mujeres―rodó los ojos―. Ellas son muy devotas del romance. Pero créeme, en la vida real el amor es algo secundario. ¿Acaso has visto que alguno de nosotros tengamos pareja?

―¿Los piratas dices?

Arthur asintió.

―Cuando fuimos a la isla algunos estuvisteis…

―Hombre, somos humanos. Tenemos necesidades. Pero eso no es amor.

Alfred suspiró, derrotado…

―¿Entonces no creéis ninguno en el amor?

―Todos no sé, pero yo al menos no.

―Pues no sabes lo que te pierdes.

―¿Vienes a mostrármelo acaso? ―preguntó retórico, soltando una risotada.

Había sido una broma. Pero Alfred no se la tomó como tal. En un rápido movimiento el más joven se posicionó encima de Arthur, tomándole con fuerza de los brazos y colocándoselos por encima de la cabeza, inmovilizándole. Tenía el factor sorpresa de su lado, por lo que realmente no le costó apenas nada.

―Pues sí―rugió Alfred, frunciendo el ceño. Era una expresión que no iba con él, el siempre sonriente Alfred. Tal era la sorpresa del capitán, que no le interrumpió―. Estoy harto de tu actitud Arthur. De que me trates como a un chaval idiota―frunció más el ceño―. Quiero que dejes atrás tus miedos y me des una oportunidad. No por mí, sino por ti. Yo no tengo miedo de admitir que siento algo por ti. Desde el momento en que me besaste y me abriste los ojos. No tengo miedo de quererte aunque seas hombre. Insisto en que esta relación, a pesar de no ser fácil, puede salir adelante. Tan solo depende de ti.

Arthur se había quedado sin palabras. Nunca le habían hablado así de directo. Y no le faltaba razón a Alfred. Sin embargo…

―¿Te crees que es fácil dejar atrás los miedos? ―rebatió, enfadándose―. ¿Dejar atrás años de humillaciones y burlas?

―¿Qué? ―preguntó descolocado.

―Déjalo―rodó los ojos, sin querer seguir hablando del tema―. El caso es que…

Se quedó sin palabras, perdiéndose en los ojos del americano.

―¿Qué? ―repitió el menor, embobándose también en la mirada del capitán.

Sin decir una palabra más, sus rostros se fueron acercando hasta que inevitablemente sus labios se unieron. Y fue entonces cuando Arthur se dio cuenta de que sí. Alfred tenía razón: Merecía la pena. Todo merecía la pena en ese momento.

A la mañana siguiente todo el mundo estaba sorprendido por el repentino cambio de humor de Arthur. Estaba sonriente, y apenas se enfadaba con nadie. Unos decían que era porque había encontrado una solución a lo de Eli y otros que se había vuelto loco.

―¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? ―preguntó Francis con curiosidad, entrando a la cabina de Arthur. Este estaba sentado a su escritorio, mirando unos mapas.

―Ah, Francis. Qué bien que apareces, estaba pensando en ti―dijo sin girarse apenas, sin despegar la mirada de los mapas.

―¿Pensando en mí, _mon amour_? ―preguntó levantando las cejas de forma sugerente.

Arthur soltó un bufido, dándole un golpe en el brazo.

―No de ese tipo, imbécil. Como sea, mira esto―le mostró los mapas.

Francis se sentó en la silla adyacente y observó con detenimiento los pergaminos.

―¿Eso… es Londres?

Arthur asintió, sonriendo maligno.

―¿Y sabes ya dónde vas a encontrarte con Antonio?

―¿Crees que he podido hablar con él o algo estando en el barco? ―rodó los ojos.

―¿Entonces a que viene el mostrarme el mapa tan emocionado?

―Porque he encontrado un sitio en el que puedo batirme a un duelo con él en donde no nos pillarán nunca.

Esta vez fue el francés quien rodó los ojos, echándose hacia atrás.

―Sois bastante escandalosos. No dudes que os acabarán pillando.

La sonrisa del menor decreció.

―¿A qué viene esa negatividad, eh?

―No soy negativo, solo recalco lo evidente ―repuso Francis, encogiéndose de hombros.

* * *

No tardaron muchos días en llegar a Londres. Cuando lo hicieron, las reacciones fueron diversas. Unos, como era el caso del capitán, estaban ansiosos. Les gustaba saborear el peligro y estar en Londres era como lo más peligroso que les podría haber pasado.

Madeleine estaba asustada. Sabía lo que implicaba volver a su ciudad. Quizás la habían dado por muerta, al igual que a Alfred. Pero quizás no y la estaban buscando.

―Tú quédate en el barco, ¿sí? ―le aconsejó Francis, asegurándole que todo iba a estar bien.

Asintió, aunque sintiéndose aun así preocupada.

―Después de todo, sé cómo te sientes―le aseguró el mayor.

―¿De verdad?

―Digamos que hay gente a la que no le gusto en Londres―admitió derrotado.

―Vaya… No será nada grave, ¿no?

―Bueno―lo sopesó unos instantes―. Depende de cómo se mire―respondió enigmático.

Madeleine no insistió, aunque le daba mucha curiosidad.

―Francis―le llamó, antes de que saliera del camarote.

El francés se giró, con la mano en el pomo de la puerta.

―¿Qué ocurre?

―V-Verás… antes de que te vayas del barco q-quiero decirte que… tengas cuidado―se reprochó mentalmente el haber dudado en el último momento y haber cambiado lo que tenía planeado decir.

―Lo tendré―le aseguró el de ojos azules con una sonrisa dulce―. No es la primera vez que estoy en una ciudad tan poblada, y créeme, sé manejarme bien.

Madeleine asintió, tomando aire, volviendo a la carga.

―Además―siguió, aprovechando que el francés aún seguía ahí. Se acercó con pasos dubitativos a él―, eres muy especial para mí y no me gustaría perderte a ti también―confesó, sintiendo cómo se sonrojaba al decir eso.

―Tú también eres muy especial para mí―sonrió el mayor, sin despegar la vista de encima de ella, quien se permitió sonreír con esperanza, antes de plantarse delante de él y, tomando un pequeño impulso, se puso de puntillas y besó torpemente los labios de Francis. Duró apenas unos segundos, los suficientes como para que Madeleine se arrepintiera y se echara hacia atrás, llevándose las manos a la boca.

―T-te quiero―confesó, pasando realmente vergüenza.

En su fuero interno, Madeleine esperaba que Francis le dijera que sentía lo mismo. Que le confesara sus sentimientos. O que incluso se fuera hacia ella y la besara. Sin embargo, nada de eso pasó. Más bien, fue casi todo lo contrario. Francis había palidecido y se había llevado los dedos a los labios, donde la chica le había besado.

―Maddie… yo… tengo que irme―bufó, antes de darse la vuelta y salir dando un portazo que dejó a la chica realmente descompuesta. ¿Qué había hecho? Por su culpa su relación con Francis se acababa de ir a la mierda. Se llevó las manos a la cara, avergonzada por su actitud tan infantil y quiso que se la tragara la tierra, o en su defecto, las aguas. Oh Dios, había cometido la estupidez de besar a Francis y este no sólo no la había correspondido, sino que le había faltado tiempo para irse del camarote.

Por su parte, Alfred se dirigió al camarote del capitán, con quien debía hablar antes de bajar a tierra.

―¿Cuál es el plan al final? ―preguntó, entrando sin llamar, pillando al inglés desprevenido.

―¡No entres así! ―le regañó el mayor, aunque fue en vano ya que conociendo a Alfred podía asegurar que no le haría caso―. Y cierra la puerta―le advirtió, con una mirada significativa.

A la advertencia sí que obedeció, echando el pestillo a la puerta antes de girarse al capitán.

―No me has respondido a mi pregunta.

―No sé para qué quieres saberlo.

―Porque vamos a Londres. La ciudad donde antes vivíamos mi hermana y yo. Y sería un peligro que supiesen que seguimos… ya sabes, que no estamos muertos como todos creen.

El inglés asintió, sabiendo lo que insinuaba el menor.

―Vale. Quédate en el barco entonces.

Alfred tragó saliva, antes de asentir con poca convicción.

―¿Y Maddie?

―Se sobreentiende que te quedas con ella―rodó los ojos.

Alfred soltó el aire en un suspiro de alivio.

―Vale…

Dio unos cuantos pasos dudosos llegando hasta a Arthur, quedando a pocos centímetros de su cara. Se sostuvieron las miradas hasta que juntaron sus frentes, sin romper en ningún momento el contacto visual.

―Ten cuidado.

―Como si no lo tuviera ―contestó dibujando esa sonrisa socarrona tan característica en sus labios.

―Eres un pirata, Arthur. Deberías tener más cuidado de lo normal si vas a entrar en una ciudad como Londres.

El nombrado suspiró.

―Lo sé… Pero no puedo no presentarme al duelo.

―¿Por qué no?

―Por mi―

―¿Honor?

El de ojos verdes asintió.

―Venga ya, no me seas tan tiquismiquis―se quejó Alfred, soltando un quejido―. ¿Qué más da lo que ese estúpido piense de ti?

―No es solo lo que ese estúpido piensa, sino lo que el resto de piratas piensa. Recuérdalo: Ahora soy el pirata más temido de―

―Los siete mares, lo sé―le cortó el menor, bufando―. Y vas a poner tu vida en peligro por una cosa como esta… ¿Y si huyes o algo?

―Seré un pirata, pero no un cobarde―frunció el ceño―. Además, esto lo hago por Eli principalmente.

Alfred suspiró aunque asintió, entendiendo que no podía hacer a Arthur cambiar de opinión.

―Está bien… Prométeme que saldrás bien de esta―le pidió.

―Te lo prometo―sonrió el mayor, antes de unir sus labios con los de Alfred en un corto pero dulce beso―. No me pasará nada.

Madeleine y Alfred fueron los únicos que se quedaron en el barco, aparte de Toris, quien cuidaba de que no pasara nada.

Los dos hermanos se quedaron juntos, hablando sobre los riesgos que corrían al estar en Londres principalmente hasta que Alfred quiso dejar de lado toda la negatividad y le contó con emoción a su hermana lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. Ella se alegró de que le hubiese ido tan bien, sin embargo se la veía triste. Alfred supuso que era por que estaban en Londres, por lo que no le dio mucha importancia y siguió hablando sobre su éxito con Arthur.

Pero no pudieron celebrar durante mucho tiempo, ya que oyeron un carraspeo en la puerta y se giraron a ver. Ambos palidecieron al ver ante ellos a Antonio, el archienemigo de Arthur, con una sonrisa macabra.

―¿Qué haces tú aquí? Vete―le ordenó Alfred, levantándose y poniéndose de pie delante de su hermana para protegerla de lo que fuese que el pirata quisiera hacer.

Sin embargo Antonio simplemente avanzó y cerró la puerta tras ellos, sin perder esa sonrisa de psicópata que producía escalofríos.

El juego solo acababa de empezar.


	7. Chapter 7

**NUEVOS HORIZONTES**

 **Capítulo 07: A contrarreloj**

La mañana había pasado demasiado rápido, o eso pensaba Francis. Había decidido acompañar a Arthur al lugar en el que debía batirse en duelo con Antonio, un barrio marginal en el que no había que preocuparse por las autoridades.

―¿Podrías esconderte al menos? ―preguntó el capitán con molestia.

―Lo haré cuando le vea.

―Idiota, cuando le veas será demasiado tarde―bufó Arthur.

Sin embargo Francis no hizo nada. Se quedó junto a él, los dos apartados en las sombras de la calle, esperando a que Antonio apareciera.

―¿Sabes? Tengo un mal presentimiento ―empezó Francis, cruzándose de brazos.

―Vaya novedad―el de ojos verdes rodó los ojos―. Dices lo mismo cada vez que me bato en duelo.

―Pero esta vez es más… real. No sé explicarlo, pero temo que Antonio nos haga una jugarreta.

―Por su honor no le vale hacerlo.

―No todos tenemos el mismo sentido del honor que tú, Arthur.

El británico sabía a qué se refería Francis. Había habido muchas ocasiones en las que no se habían dignado a aparecer sus contrincantes (a quienes posteriormente había encontrado y matado). Sin embargo, jamás había tenido la ocasión de batirse en duelo con Antonio como en ese momento y esperaba que el español no le dejase plantado. No era algo que fuese con él.

Cuando llegó la hora indicada Arthur sonrió con ganas. Por fin había llegado el momento que tanto había ansiado durante mucho tiempo. Casi media vida. Por fin podría demostrarle al idiota de Antonio que nadie se metía con nadie de su tripulación, y menos con él.

Sin embargo, el tiempo empezó a pasar y nadie se presentaba por allí.

―Arthur, lleva quince minutos de retraso―anunció Francis lo que ambos estaban pensando.

―Tiene que venir. No puede ser tan cobarde.

El francés suspiró, pero se quedó callado.

Otros quince minutos pasaron y Arthur cada vez estaba más convencido de que el otro tenía razón. Pero justo cuando iba a abrir la boca para indicar que se fueran, Antonio apareció por una esquina de la callejuela.

―Escóndete―le susurró Arthur al francés, quien asintió y se escabulló entre las sombras.

Así dio la bienvenida al otro pirata, acercándose con pasos cautelosos. Tenía una mueca similar a una sonrisa en la cara. Antonio le respondió a la sonrisa con una más amplia. Era una cruel que había visto muchas veces antes. Sin embargo, esta vez estaba más marcada. Como si estuviese más seguro de sí mismo.

―Estaba ocupado con unos asuntos―respondió haciendo énfasis en la última palabra, echándole una mirada significativa al inglés. Pero este no llegó a entenderla, lo cual le dio coraje pero no dijo nada.

―Tú siendo procrastinador, qué sorpresa―bufó.

Contrario a sus expectativas, la sonrisa de Antonio se ensanchó, dejando desconcertado a Arthur.

―Créeme cuando te digo que lo que estaba haciendo será, si no salgo victorioso, mi premio de consolación.

Arthur frunció el ceño, sin saber qué querría decir con eso, ya que el español le había regalado una sonrisa envenenada con esa frase.

Sin mediar palabra, el inglés empezó el duelo, atacando de improvisto al español, quien se defendió sin problemas, y se enzarzaron en una batalla que Francis observaba en las sombras, absteniéndose de intervenir en los momentos en que parecía que Arthur iba en desventaja.

El duelo terminó cuando Arthur hirió gravemente al español en el brazo y empezó a sangrar a borbotones. Iba a dar el golpe de gracia cuando Antonio alzó su espada y evitó la estocada, hablando con dificultades.

―No hagas algo de lo que te vayas a arrepentir, Arthur.

―Matarte no es algo de lo que me vaya a sentir mal luego.

―Si me matas no sabrás qué ha pasado con Alfred. O su hermana―explicó, volviendo a sonreír de esa manera tan cruel.

A Arthur casi se le cayó la espada al escuchar eso. Hasta Francis salió de su escondite, dispuesto a enfrentarse al español.

―¿Qué has hecho con ellos, maldito hijo de perra? ―preguntó Arthur, dando una patada al español y derribándolo.

Sin embargo, antes de poder hacer más, un miembro de la tripulación de Antonio apareció, posicionándose entre su capitán y Arthur, blandiendo una pistola.

―Vuelve a tocarle y te vuelo los sesos―amenazó con una voz gutural. Estaba completamente tenso.

Arthur dio un paso atrás al ver que colocaba un dedo en el gatillo, en serio.

―No dispares―pidió, un poco patéticamente.

El hombre se quedó quieto, antes de volverse levemente hacia Antonio y tenderle una mano para ayudarle a levantarse. El español lo hizo y se apoyó en él, débil.

―No les mates aún, Govert…―pidió, sonriendo con diversión.

Arthur y Francis se quedaron ahí, mirando con frustración al español. No podían hacer nada contra un arma de fuego. Después de todo, los duelos se luchaban con espadas. Y Francis había sido un insensato al salir del barco sin su pistola…

―¿Dónde están? ―preguntó Arthur con impaciencia.

―¿Cuál de ellos?

―¿Los has separado? ―preguntó Francis atónito.

―Algo así―respondió, antes de soltar una risa―. Es… un juego. Si los encontráis antes de que oscurezca, dejo que vuelvan vivos con vosotros.

Francis sintió un escalofrío al escuchar ese "vivos". ¿Cómo se podía tener tanta sangre fría? Eran piratas, sí, pero… Había unos mínimos, ¿no?

―¿Y si no?

―Si no, ya te puedes imaginar lo que haré con él… y luego con ella.

―Como le pongas un solo dedo encima a la chica te cortaré las pelotas―le amenazó Francis echándole una mirada envenenada.

Antonio sonrió, agradecido por lo que oía.

―No te andes con tantos aires, Francis. No sé en qué estará pensando tu mente sucia, pero no pensaba tocarla. Al menos no de esa manera.

Francis apretó los puños con impotencia.

―¿Y cómo hacemos para encontrarlos?

―Pues buscándolos, ¿no? ―propuso el español, como si fuera obvio―. Están en Londres, es lo único seguro.

―¿Los has escondido en partes de Londres?

El de ojos verdes asintió.

―¡Pero así es imposible!

―No es fácil, pero sí posible―dijo como consuelo.

Arthur miró a Francis de reojo, palideciendo. Sabía que el español hablaba muy en serio, y que les costaría la vida encontrar a los hermanos.

―Bueno, dejo de robaros tiempo. Hasta esta noche―dijo a modo de despedida, antes de indicarle con un gesto a Govert que se fueran.

―¿Qué hacemos ahora? ―preguntó Arthur, entrando en pánico.

―Vamos a ordenarles a todos ir en la búsqueda de ambos. Vamos, volvamos a La Perla―dijo Francis, manteniendo la calma por él y por Arthur.

El capitán asintió, dejándose llevar hasta su barco, donde se encontraron a Toris semiinconsciente.

―¿Qué ha pasado?

A pesar de ya saber la respuesta, Francis tenía que preguntarlo. Necesitaba saber la versión del joven.

―Fue Antonio―repuso avergonzado el moreno―. Vino con un par de hombres y me dieron una paliza.

―Y vaya que te la han dado―dijo Arthur, mirando los moratones que tenía el más joven en la cara, que se cubría avergonzado con una mano.

―Solo sé que me defendí lo mejor que pude, pero ellos eran más fuertes.

―Tampoco fue culpa tuya―le consoló el francés, suspirando.

―Toris, tienes que ir a buscar a todos y reunirlos aquí―le ordenó Arthur, pasándose las manos por el pelo con impaciencia―. Se han llevado a los hermanos y hay que encontrarlos.

El chico asintió, yendo a lo que el capitán le había pedido.

―Tranquilízate un poco Arthur―le aconsejó Francis―. Por más nervioso que te pongas no vamos a hallarlos antes.

―Cállate―bufó el de ojos verdes, antes de encerrarse en su camarote. Estuvo ahí, repasando mentalmente todos los lugares de Londres en los que Antonio era capaz de entrar (por eso de ser pirata). Cuando Toris llamó a la puerta, avisándole de que ya estaban en el barco todos los miembros de la tripulación, el capitán no perdió ni un minuto en salir y comunicarles a todos lo que había sucedido, y lo que había que hacer a partir de ese momento.

Cuando les comunicaron su cometido, cada miembro salió del barco, dividiéndose para buscar de manera más rápida.

Mathias iba a mirar en la zona de Westminster, la que más conocía. Se disponía a ir hacia allí cuando recordó que conocía a una persona que podía servirle de ayuda. Armándose de valor, el danés fue en busca del barco de Antonio, aunque estando en una ciudad como Londres le era muy difícil de reconocer. Se pasó las manos por la cabeza con frustración. Tampoco conocía muy bien Londres como para moverse sin perderse por allí. Alzó la mirada y se fijó en la gente. Eran todos locales, que no tenían ninguna relación con Antonio o la piratería. Soltó un bufido, ¿qué iba a hacer? De repente, le pareció ver a un hombre de los de Antonio y lo siguió con cuidado. Durante un trecho no pasó nada, hasta que entró en un bar y el rubio entró poco después. Pasó la mirada por el lugar y frunció el ceño al no encontrar a la persona que andaba buscando.

―Mira por dónde vas―dijo de repente una voz femenina. Se trataba de una de las camareras, que se había chocado con él y había derramado parte de la cerveza que llevaba en las manos.

―Perdona. Una pregunta―la alcanzó, ya que se había alejado unos pasos de él―, ¿sabe si hay más mujeres aquí?

―¿Para qué quieres saberlo? ―preguntó de mala gana la mujer.

―Estoy buscando a una en concreto. Rubia, ojos azules y piel clara. ¿Has visto a alguien como ella?

La mujer asintió, mirando hacia los lados hasta que hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia un lado.

―Allí hay una como la que describes.

Mathias se giró y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios al reconocer a la persona a la que andaba buscando. Relajadamente se acercó a la mesa, intentando mostrarse más seguro de lo que estaba al ver que había dos hombres más con ella.

―Hola―saludó sin perder la sonrisa, apoyándose en la mesa.

La chica, que estaba hablando con los otros dos, miró con recelo a la persona que les había interrumpido. Al reconocerle frunció el ceño, molesta.

―¿Qué quieres?

―Hablar contigo. En privado―añadió, mirando a los otros hombres de reojo.

―¿Estás celoso acaso? ―preguntó, a sabiendas de que probablemente lo estaba.

―Es algo importante―no quiso responder directamente, incomodándose con la pregunta.

―¿De verdad? No pareces muy preocupado.

―Créeme, lo estoy. Y tú eres la única que puede ayudarme.

―¿Y por qué tendría que ayudarte? ―preguntó con un tono molesto.

―Sé que estás resentida conmigo por lo que pasó hace años, pero ya te he pedido perdón muchas veces y lo seguiré haciendo hasta que me perdones.

La chica soltó una risotada vacía, poniéndose en pie.

―¿Y crees que podré olvidar alguna vez eso?

―Quizás olvidar no, pero sí perdonar. Perdonar significa que, aunque recuerdes, dejas ir el dolor.

―¿De dónde has sacado esa mariconada?

Los dos hombres se miraron empezando a sentirse incómodos, notando que sobraban en esa conversación. Sin embargo, les parecía gracioso ver a ese hombre ser humillado tan gratuitamente por Eir.

―De ningún lugar. Es… algo que sé.

La noruega rodó los ojos.

―Debes de tener mucho valor, o ser totalmente gilipollas, para venir aquí después de eso y pedirme ayuda.

Mathias tragó saliva de manera forzada, sabiendo que a la joven no le faltaba razón. Pero tampoco lo había hecho a posta. ¿Por qué le martirizaba de esa manera? ¿Por qué no podía perdonarle?

―Y-yo…―tartamudeó el danés, sin saber qué responder―. Tengo que hablar contigo de esto en privado. Por favor.

Tras pensárselo unos largos segundos, Eir acabó por bufar.

―Al final la gilipollas aquí soy yo por darte otra oportunidad―murmuró entre dientes, levantándose y acercándose al danés, quien suspiró aliviado, conduciéndola a la salida de la taberna―. Bien. Aquí me tienes. ¿Con qué te ayudo? ¿Debes dinero a alguien? ¿Has traicionado a tu capitán? ¿Van en tu busca?

―N-no―negó efusivamente, sin poder evitar soltar una risita con lo último―. En eso sí que llevas razón, pero también van en tu busca, por eso de ser, ya sabes, pirata ―agregó en voz baja.

Eir rodó los ojos, cruzándose de brazos.

―Está bien, dejo las bromas―carraspeó Mathias, poniéndose serio y llevándose una mano al pelo―. Verás, se trata sobre tu… capitán.

―¿Qué con él? ―preguntó a la defensiva.

―Al parecer está jugando a un juego con el mío.

Eir alzó una ceja.

―¿Un juego?

―¿No sabes nada? ―preguntó con suspicacia―. Debes de saberlo. Todos los de tu barco lo saben.

―Ah, ¿te refieres a… el secuestro? ―al ver cómo el otro asentía, continuó―. No pensé que fuera a llevar a cabo ese plan al final.

―¿Por qué no?

―Porque Antonio por lo general no es tan cruel.

―¿Tan?

―¿No sabes cómo acaba el juego si él gana?

Asintió, mordiéndose el labio.

―Por eso quiero que me ayudes.

―¿Y por qué tendría que hacerlo? ―preguntó sonriendo de lado, cruzándose de brazos.

―Porque va a matar a un par de chicos inocentes que no tienen nada que ver con nuestro mundo.

―Somos piratas; hemos matado a más personas que también eran inocentes y no tenían nada que ver con nosotros. ¿Qué les hace a estos ser tan especiales?

―Pues… ahora son parte de la tripulación.

―¿De verdad? ―soltó un sonido raro, parecido a una risa―. Me encantaría verlos en acción. Sobre todo a la chica. Demostraría que realmente no está hecha para llevar una vida de pirata. Se la cargarían al momento.

―No seas tan mala―le reprochó, tal y como lo había hecho tantas veces antes―. Ella no es más que una señorita que por casualidades del destino acabó en nuestro barco.

La noruega rodó los ojos.

―Como sea, me hace gracia la idea de ver a esa mosquita muerta en un duelo cuerpo a cuerpo.

Mathias no insistió, sabiendo que así no llegarían a nada.

―Pero dejándonos de rodeos, ¿me ayudarás o no?

―Te repito lo mismo, ¿por qué habría de hacerlo?

―Por… no lo hagas por ellos si no quieres, sino por mí.

Eir le escrutó unos segundos completamente seria antes de soltar una carcajada, dejando al danés en blanco. ¿A qué venía eso?

―¿Eso es un sí?

―¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

―Pues… no te has negado rotundamente.

―Tampoco he dicho que sí.

Él se movió incómodo, sin saber cómo salir de esa.

―Pues…

―Mira. Te ayudaré―previendo que Mathias se le echara encima en un abrazo asfixiante, Eir extendió los brazos para impedir cualquier movimiento por parte del danés que le agobiase―. Pero con un par de condiciones.

Mathias asintió, dispuesto a cumplir las condiciones, fuesen las que fuesen.

* * *

―Venga, sal de aquí.

Elizabeta asintió, saliendo de la celda de la manera más silenciosa posible. Se había recogido la larga melena en un moño que había escondido bajo un gorro y se había puesto unas ropas de Sadik, haciéndole ver como a un hombre. De esa manera saldría del barco de la manera más disimulada posible.

―¿Se han ido todos ya?

―Creo que sí.

―¿Cómo que crees? ―Elizabeta frunció el ceño―. Se supone que no debe de haber nadie y así poder huir sin causar problemas.

―Antonio está demasiado ocupado ahora en esto de los hermanos y en batirse a duelo con Arthur.

―¿Y el resto?

―Encargándose de que no encuentran a los hermanos.

La chica tuvo un escalofrío al oír eso.

―Pero… ¿los rescataremos, no?

―Lo que importa ahora es rescatarte a ti―repuso Sadik con un deje de sarcasmo. Sin embargo, las mejillas de Elizabeta se tiñeron de rosa.

El par de piratas consiguieron salir del barco sin levantar sospechas por parte de los pocos miembros de la tripulación que aún quedaban en él.

―¿Y ahora qué?

―Tú deberías no mostrarte mucho. Como te reconozca alguien vas a meterte en problemas―le aconsejó el hombre, tomándola de la mano y mezclándose entre el gentío.

―Pero si apenas se saben mi cara―hizo notar la húngara―. Solo tú y Antonio me habéis visto ahora que lo pienso.

―Es mejor no tentar mucho a la suerte, Liz.

Sadik continuó agarrándola hasta que llegaron a un barrio en el que no había mucho movimiento.

―¿Sabes dónde estamos? ―preguntó Elizabeta, mirando alrededor con recelo.

―No te asustes―rió el hombre, soltando una risita.

―No estoy asustada―rodó los ojos.

―Pues suenas como si lo estuvieras.

Siguieron andando, hasta que Sadik se paró de repente de manera abrupta.

―¿Qué pasa? ―quiso saber la joven. Sin embargo, apenas había terminado de hablar cuando el turco le puso una mano en la boca, silenciándola, y la empujó hacia las sombras de la calle.

―Ahí hay gente del barco―indicó en un susurro, sin quitarle la mano de la boca―. ¿Les oyes?

Eli asintió, aguzando el oído. Hablaban sobre el plan y el escondite. A medida que iba escuchando lo que Antonio planeaba hacer con Madeleine y Alfred, Elizabeta se fue poniendo más y más nerviosa. ¿Cómo se podía ser tan despiadado?

―Hay que hacer algo ―susurró la húngara, quitando con suavidad la mano de Sadik de su boca.

―¿El qué?

―Lo que sea, pero hay que salvarles.

El turco bufó, pasándose una mano por el pelo.

―No será especialmente difícil salvarla a ella… El problema es salvarlo a él sin que nos manden a todos a la horca.

* * *

Lo primero de lo que Alfred fue consciente al despertar fue de que hacía frío, y mucho. Abrió los ojos, sintiendo que los párpados le escocían y se los refregó, antes de incorporarse. Frunció el ceño al notar que la superficie en la que había estado recostado era dura y lisa, muy distinta a un colchón. Y entonces se fijó en el lugar en el que se encontraba. Era nada más y nada menos que una celda, fría y húmeda. Nunca había estado metido dentro de una, y la sensación era escalofriante. ¿Cómo había acabado ahí? ¿Qué había pasado?

De repente, le vino a la cabeza la imagen de Antonio cerrando la puerta del camarote con esa sonrisa soberbia en sus labios. Recordó cómo le había dejado KO en cuestión de segundos, dejando así a Madeleine indefensa y desprotegida.

¡Madeleine!

¿Qué habría sido de ella? ¿Y si el psicópata de Antonio le había hecho algo?

―¡ANTONIO!-rugió Alfred, acercándose a los barrotes de la celda y agarrándose a ellos, golpeándolos, como si así fuese a salir de allí―. ¡VEN AQUÍ ESTÚPIDO! ¡CUANDO SALGA DE AQUÍ TE MATARÉ CON MIS PROPIAS MANOS!

Unos presos cercanos a él le mandaron callar, pero él era incansable, y continuó gritando hasta que se quedó casi afónico. Contrario a lo que él esperaba, no se acercó ningún guardia para callarle o explicarle el porqué de su estancia allí. Simplemente… no pasó nada.

Bufando, el chico se sentó en el suelo de mala gana y apoyó los codos en las rodillas, llevándose las manos a la cabeza. No paraba de preguntarse qué hacía allí, o qué había pasado con su hermana. No sabía tampoco exactamente dónde estaba (era una cárcel, eso era obvio), pero no podía ser la Torre…. Simplemente no podía concebir esa idea. Solo con la incertidumbre, Alfred pasó horas y horas allí, sin hacer nada. Sin poder salir de ese pequeño habitáculo por el que dio vueltas como león encerrado, hasta que cuando simplemente no pudo más, se dejó caer en una esquina, esperando que sucediese algún milagro y que lo sacaran de allí.

"Espero al menos que Arthur esté bien… Que él no haya acabado como yo; entre barras. Que al menos él pueda escapar."

Sin embargo, sintió el deseo egoísta de que el pirata fuese a rescatarle. Pero luego pensó que era imposible que Arthur supiese dónde estaba. Más aún si eso era obra de Antonio.

* * *

Cuando Madeleine despertó sintió cómo todo le daba vueltas. Le habían dado un buen golpe en la cabeza y todavía sentía las consecuencias. Se intentó incorporar pero se dio cuenta de que no podía moverse; estaba atada de pies y manos, y una tenía puesta una mordaza, impidiéndole hablar. Forcejeó para intentar quitarse las cuerdas, pero no pudo. Estaban realmente bien atadas.

―No te las quitarás por mucho que te muevas―dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

La joven pegó un bote y se giró con dificultades, descubriendo a Antonio sentado a un escritorio con actitud indiferente, sin apenas mirarla. Estaban dentro de una húmeda habitación donde había pocos muebles más.

La chica intentó hablar, pero le era imposible. Volvió a moverse para intentar liberarse de los agarres pero tampoco dio resultado.

―Veo que, al igual que tu hermano, eres necia e incansable―comentó Antonio, solando una risa mordaz.

Entonces cayó en la cuenta de que Alfred no estaba por ninguna parte. Comenzó a entrar en pánico, dándose cuenta de que estaba, por primera vez en su vida, sola ante el peligro. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Dónde estaba su hermano? ¿Y Arthur y Francis?

―Pero no te preocupes por él. Está en un lugar… mejor.

Al ver que Madeleine abría los ojos como platos, entendiendo esa frase como lo que parecía querer decir, Antonio no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, sádico.

―No está muerto, si es lo que piensas. Pero a este paso lo estará dentro de unas horas.

La chica apretó los ojos, sintiendo cómo el pánico la envolvía y luchaba contra las lágrimas.

* * *

Arthur salió rápidamente del barco, tras haber dado órdenes a su tripulación, y se encaminó hacia la zona de Whitechapel.

―¿Por qué vas a ese barrio? No tiene muy buena fama.

―Vete por otro lado, Francis, si es que quieres que los encontremos vivos.

―No. Somos un buen equipo, y siempre que trabajamos juntos nos salen bien todo. Y esto no tiene por qué ser la excepción.

―No, Francis―sacudió la cabeza―. No conoces a Antonio tan bien como yo.

Arthur se había parado, encarándole.

―Antonio es… el peor enemigo que te puedes echar. Es sádico y cruel cuando no estás de su lado, y no te conviene tocarle lo que no le tienes que tocar. Cuando lo haces pasan cosas como estas. Y sus venganzas son de lo peor. Hasta ahora he salido victorioso. Pero hasta ahora nunca había involucrado a más gente. Al menos no importante.

―Si no te digo que no, pero―

―He dicho que no, Francis.

En lugar de ganar tiempo, el par de piratas se enfrascaron en otra de sus peleas, hasta que de repente una voz conocida los interrumpió de malas maneras.

―¿Pero qué hacéis peleando en un momento como este?

Eli había aparecido de la nada, con los brazos en jarras y el ceño fruncido.

―¡Eli! ―exclamaron los dos rubios, contentos de verla sana y salva. Francis se le iba a echar encima en un abrazo pero al ver que la chica parecía enfadada decirdió mejor no hacerlo.

―¿Es que no pensáis salvar a Alfred y Maddie? ―preguntó. Más bien fue un reproche.

―Yo iba en la búsqueda de ellos cuando el idiota éste ha decidido seguirme―se justificó Arthur, mirando a Francis con recelo.

Antes de que el francés pudiese abrir la boca para excusarse, la joven les cortó.

―Escuchad, sé dónde están ambos. Solo… va a ser difícil rescatarlos. Concretamente a Alfred.

Arthur no pudo más que palidecer al escuchar esas palabras. ¿Cómo iba a ser difícil? Eran piratas, y por más que las cosas fuesen difíciles siempre salían airosos de ellas.

―¿Qué ha pasado? ―preguntó Francis cauteloso.

―Pues lo que Antonio quería; su juego―respondió una voz proveniente de las sombras. Dando un paso al frente y mostrándose a la luz apareció Sadik, mirando con desinterés a los otros piratas―. Ha secuestrado, literalmente, a la chica y la ha llevado a una casa que tiene una "amiga" suya por el sur de la ciudad. No será difícil salvarla, pero sí encontrarla. Al parecer la casa está muy escondida. Y en cuanto al chaval, lo han encerrado en la Torre.

―¿¡Q-qué!? ―chilló Arthur, al borde de un ataque de nervios―. ¿Pero cómo han hecho eso?

―No estoy segura―dijo Eli―, pero puede que Antonio le haya acusado de piratería.

―Antonio ha debido de hacer chantaje para que lo metan allí―dijo Sadik, sacudiendo la cabeza.

―Mierda―murmuró el de ojos verdes, llevándose las manos a la cabeza, sintiendo de repente un vacío en el estómago―. P-pero…

―Hay que pensar rápido―volvió a hablar Sadik―, de lo contrario será ahorcado al amanecer.

―N-No pueden ahorcarle―murmuraba Arthur, negando con la cabeza.

―Como sea, vamos para La Torre a ver si se nos ocurre algo ―Eli tomó a Arthur del brazo y tiró de él, empezando a andar a la ya mencionada torre.

―¿Y cómo es que te han dejado libre? ―quiso saber Francis, mirando a Sadik, que les seguía por detrás, de reojo.

―Es... una larga historia ―se justificó la chica, sonrojándose―. Pero ya os contaré más tarde, ahora lo importante es salvarles.

Francis asintió, decidiendo no hacer más preguntas y centrarse en lo que era realmente importante. En esas estaban, lamentándose unos y apremiando otros, camino a La Torre, cuando de repente se chocaron con un par de personas que, al igual que ellos, estaban corriendo.

―¡Mira por dónde vas! ―rugió Arthur, sin apenas molestarse en mirar con quién se había chocado.

―Perdona ―se disculpó una voz conocida para el inglés, que alzó las cejas al ver que se trataba de Mathias con quien se había chocado―, pero es que vamos faltos de tiempo y tenemos que salvar a Alfred.

―¿Sabes acaso dónde está?

―Yo lo sé, y le estoy ayudando―intervino una voz que le resultó desconocida al británico.

―¿Eir? ¿Qué haces aquí, ayudando a este? ―preguntó Sadik incrédulo.

―Le dijo la olla al cazo―le fulminó con la mirada, mirando a Elizabeta descaradamente, consiguiendo que la muchacha se revolviera incómoda.

―Me está ayudando porque―

―Cuestiones personales―Eir cortó al danés, volviendo a mirar a Sadik―. Y ahora démonos prisa si queremos sacar de La Torre al chico.

―Bueno ―suspiró el francés―. En lo que vais vosotros a por Alfred voy a ir yo a por Maddie.

―Está bien ―accedió Arthur, sin poner ninguna pega como Francis se había esperado―. Ya sabes, nos encontraremos en el barco a media noche, pase lo que pase.

El francés asintió, antes de darle un golpe en la espalda deseándole suerte y salir en busca de la joven.

El grupo siguió su camino hasta la famosa Torre, donde estaba encerrado Alfred Jones.

―¿Y cómo lo hacemos? ―preguntó Mathias una vez llegaron, mirando con inseguridad la cárcel.

―Por supuesto, no podemos entrar todos―dijo Eli.

―Iré yo―sentenció Arthur, bastante seguro de sí mismo.

―Vaya, veo que lo que cuentan de ti es cierto a fin de cuentas ―comentó Sadik, sonriendo de lado.

Arthur no se molestó en preguntarle qué era lo que decían de él. Lo único que le importaba en aquel momento era sacar a Alfred de la cárcel y así evitar su ahorcamiento.

―La cosa es saber cómo ha sido encarcelado…―murmuró Eli, sin despegar la mirada de La torre.

―Antonio lo ha llevado, así de simple―le respondió Eir, quien sabía más de lo que aparentaba―. Él tiene sus métodos para lograr este tipo de cosas. Lo ha traído, ha dicho que era un pirata o alguna que otra cosa al respecto, lo han creído y han encerrado al chaval.

―Wow, Eir. ¿Cómo sabes eso? ―preguntó Mathias, mirándola fascinado.

Un leve sonrojo se pudo apreciar en las mejillas de la joven, que se encogió de hombros.

―Estoy en su barco, ¿cómo quieres que no sepa este tipo de cosas?

―Pues este no lo sabía―dijo, señalando a Sadik sin ningún recato.

―¿Qué insinúas? ―preguntó el aludido, dando un paso hacia él, frunciendo el ceño.

Sin embargo, Eli lo tomó del brazo y le echó una mirada significativa.

―Nada, solo señalaba el hecho de que Eir es bastante inteligente. Nada nuevo―hizo un gesto con la mano, quitándole importancia.

―Dejad vuestras estupideces aparcadas y pensemos en algo para sacar a Alfred u os juro que me meto ahora mismo ahí sin ningún plan―amenazó Arthur, estando ya harto de todo.

―A ver―dijo Eli―, debería de entrar solo uno, o una, y desde dentro intentar hacer entrar a los demás para buscar entre varios a Alfred.

―No creo que sea muy difícil de encontrar―opinó Sadik―, no creo que sea necesario ir más de uno.

―Yo lo decía por si había complicaciones.

―Pues si hay complicaciones se mata a los guardias y se acabó.

―Claro, para que vengan más―frunció el ceño―. No. Hay que pensar en una buena estrategia.

―¿Habéis estado alguna vez ahí encarcelados, alguno? ―interrumpió Eir, mirando a todos los presentes.

―Cómo olvidarlo―sonrió culpable Arthur―. Me he pasado un par de días ahí. Pero logré huir.

―¿Cómo?

―Un poco de ayuda externa. Francis, generalmente.

Eir asintió, sin decir nada.

―¿Qué piensas? ―le preguntó Mathias, que conocía bastante bien sus silencios.

―Estoy… planeando cómo entrar.

―¿Tú? ―preguntó Sadik, antes de dejar escapar una risotada―. Por favor, eres la más débil de todos. Te atraparían la primera.

Mathias lo fulminó con la mirada, encarándole.

―No deberías subestimarla. No sabes de lo que es capaz.

―Somos compañeros, y la conozco bastante bien. Más que tú incluso.

―No sabes lo que estás diciendo―gruñó Mathias, apretando los puños.

Eir rodó los ojos, mirando a Eli y Arthur. Ambos miraban la torre de manera pensativa.

―Creo que he tenido una idea―soltó entonces la noruega, sonriendo levemente.

* * *

Alfred estaba en un estado de duermevela. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba en esa celda, pero se le estaba haciendo eterno. De repente, uno sonido cercano le sacó de su vigilia y parpadeó, enfocando la mirada en los barrotes.

―¿Qué…? ―preguntó, descolocado. Vio que se trataba de Eli, acompañada por un guarda―. ¿Elizabe―

Sin embargo no pudo terminar de hablar ya que la chica se arrodilló y le calló con un beso rápido.

―Te he echado tanto de menos ―sollozó, abrazando al chico. Aprovechó y le susurró rápidamente al oído―. Soy tu esposa y he venido a visitarte, ¿entiendes?

Alfred asintió muy levemente, correspondiendo el abrazo y fingiendo ser lo que Elizabetha decía.

―Eli…―murmuró lo suficientemente como para que el guarda pudiera oírlo, y se separó de ella, volviendo a besarla.

La verdad, habría preferido besar los labios de Arthur. Los besos con Eli se habían sentido extraños, faltos de amor. Sin embargo, si quería salir de esa, tenía que seguir con la farsa.

―¿Puede dejarnos un poco de intimidad? ―preguntó Eli, girándose al guardia.

Este asintió, cerrando la puerta de madera tras ellos y dejándolos solos. Una vez Eli se hubo asegurado de que no les oían se levantó y se quitó el vestido.

―¿Pero qué haces?

Alfred se sonrojó, sin entender qué pretendía la húngara. Pero cuál fue su sorpresa al ver que debajo de su vestido había otro.

―Toma ―le tendió el que se acababa de quitar, colocándose bien el de abajo.

―No me voy a vestir de mujer ―se negó en rotundo.

―Lo harás, si no quieres quedarte aquí y ser colgado mañana por la mañana.

Consiguió convencer al chico, que con desconfianza tomó el vestido y se lo puso como pudo por encima de la ropa que ya llevaba.

―Esto está muy apretado.

―Es la ropa más ancha que hemos podido conseguir.

―¿Hemos?

―Es complejo de explicar, pero sí, hemos.

Alfred asintió. Quería hacerle muchas más preguntas, pero sabía que no era ni el lugar ni el momento adecuado.

―Ponte también esto ―Eli le pasó un pañuelo, para el pelo. Alfred se lo colocó, de manera que le cubriese todo el cuero cabelludo e incluso parte de la cara―¿Estás?

Alfred asintió.

―Bien. Entonces sal de aquí en silencio y sígueme, rápido.

Hizo como le decía. Cerraron la puerta al salir y se dirigieron a paso rápido hacia las escaleras. Al llegar abajo vieron a un par de guardas. Elizabetha se giró a Alfred y le susurró rápidamente al oído:

―Sigue recto y encontrarás a una chica delgada, rubia de ojos azules. Eir. Síguela y no mires atrás. Yo me encargo de los guardias.

Alfred asintió, haciendo como Eli le decía. A pesar de que hubiera querido replicar algo no pudo, ya que cada momento era importante y no podía desaprovecharlo.

Fue hacia delante, intentando no echarse a correr de los nervios, buscando a la tal Eir. Pero no veía a nadie…

De repente, oyó cómo alguien chistaba y se giró. Vio a una chica que correspondía con la descripicón de Elizabetha y se acercó-

―Sígueme―le susurró ella con una monocorde voz femenina―, no hay demasiado tiempo.

―¿Eres Eir?

La joven le tapó la boca rápidamente, frunciendo el ceño. Su cara le era familiar de alguna manera. Como si la hubiera visto antes, pero sin saber dónde…

―Hablas demasiado fuerte. Habla en susurros, como yo; No, mejor no abras la boca hasta que salgamos. Ah, y toma ―le dio un pañuelo―. Finge que lloras o algo para que no te vean la cara de tío que tienes.

Alfred asintió, tomando el pañuelo y simulando que se limpiaba las lágrimas. No le gustaba el tono condescendiente en el que le había hablado Eir, pero igual que con Elizabetha, no podía replicar nada, solo hacer lo que le decían.

―No te quedes atrás―dijo la chica, girándose a él y tomándole del brazo.

Alfred se dio cuenta de que se había perdido en sus pensamientos, ralentizando así la marcha. Se dejó guiar por la chica, andando a pasos rápidos. Fue un camino demasiado tenso, estando alerta a cualquier guardia que pudiera aparecer, pero siempre con el pañuelo ocultándole gran parte de la cara.

Cuando llegaron por fin a la puerta de salida Alfred apenas se atrevió a levantar la cabeza. Oyó cómo Eir indicaba a los guardias quiénes eran (Alfred la esposa de sí mismo y la noruega su criada) y les dejaron salir sin objetar nada más.

―Sigue así hasta que los hayamos perdido de vista ―siseó Eir mientras dejaban atrás la Torre. Alfred estaba que no cabía en sí de felicidad, sin poderse creer que hubiera podido salir vivo de allí, pero se contuvo de gritar o incluso abrazar a la joven.

Se dejó guiar por ella hasta una posada bastante alejada (o esa sensación producía) de la Torre, donde Eir dio un nombre y subieron a una habitación en el primer piso.

―Ya puedes dejar de fingir ―le susurró, dejando que entrara primero.

Alfred abrió la puerta y entró, bajando el pañuelo por fin y quitándose el trapo de la cabeza. Lo primero que vio nada más entrar fue a un nervioso Arthur que daba vueltas por la habitación, pero al ver que entraba alguien, y que ese alguien era Alfred, el capitán ahogó un grito de felicidad y se le echó encima en un abrazo asfixiante que Alfred respondió sin dudarlo. Se quedaron así un rato, hasta que se separaron, el menor con lágrimas en los ojos.

―¿Qué ha... qué ha pasado? ―preguntó Alfred, limpiándose las lágrimas.

―Es largo y complejo de explicar, pero Antonio te metó en la Torre.

―Si será cabrón―murmuró, pero el mayor siguió hablando.

―Y hemos hecho lo imposible para sacarte de allí. Hasta nos han ayudado dos miembros de la tripulación de Antonio ―señaló a Eir.

―¡Eres de El Clavel! ―exclamó Alfred, mirando a la joven con una sonrisa leve en los labios―. Por eso me sonabas. Pero, espera... ¿Qué ha pasado con Eli?

―Está de camino ―explicó la chica―. Es parte del plan.

―Fingieron ser tu esposa y criada para ir a verte y sacarte de allí ―dijo Arthur, explicándole el plan al de ojos azules―. Si todo ha ido bien, Eli estará aquí en cuestión de minutos.

―De todas formas Sadik se ha quedado en la entrada de la Torre, por si tarda o tiene problemas o lo que sea.

―¿Y cómo ha conseguido escapar de Antonio?

―No nos ha dicho ―respondió Arthur―, pero creo que tiene algo que ver con ese Sadik.

Alfred asintió, tranquilo. Daba por sentado que Eli saldría sin ningún problema de la torre, más aún contando con la posible ayuda de Sadik. Pero entonces recordó algo que hasta ese momento había estado fuera de sus pensamientos. Girándose a Arthur, le preguntó con el corazón en un puño.

―¿Y mi hermana?

* * *

―Pues parece que se han olvidado de ti―dijo Antonio de manera causal, sonriendo de lado.

Ya había caído la tarde, y las luces del día se iban extinguiendo para dar paso a la oscuridad de la noche. Madeleine no se había movido en todo el día de ahí. Antonio había entrado y salido en varias ocasiones al despacho en el que la tenía encerrada, pero en general se había pasado casi todo el día fuera.

―¿Sabes? Realmente no tengo nada contra ti… No eres más que una muchacha a la que Arthur capturó y que se quedó en su barco, porque no había otra. Sin embargo, el imbécil de Arthur me debe muchas, y esta es mi manera de devolvérselas. No es nada personal―le aseguró, antes de agacharse junto a ella y tomarla de los brazos para ponerla de pie. La chica se dejó, asustada, sin intentar siquiera oponerse.

―¿Antonio? ―preguntó una voz grave desde fuera―. ¿Vas a salir ya o qué? Como nos pillen estamos jodidos.

―Ya voy―dijo el moreno, tomando a Madeleine y echándosela al hombro como si fuera un fardo, ya que no podía caminar a causa de la ataduras―. Tenía que traer a la chica―se explicó, saliendo de la habitación para reunirse con el otro hombre.

―¿Y qué vas a hacer ahora, ya que nadie se ha presentado a por ella? ¿Vas a seguir con el plan? ―preguntó con curiosidad, mirando a Madeleine.

―Supongo―suspiró el capitán―. Me da penilla, pero después de todo no es la primera vez que hacemos una cosa como esta.

―Bueno, en realidad nunca hemos hecho que nadie se ahogue…

Al escuchar eso Madeleine entró de nuevo en pánico, volviendo a forcejear (débilmente, hay que decir), pero fue en vano. Antonio apretó el agarre, impidiéndole el escape.

―Ya, podría ser…interesante de ver, ¿no crees?

Govert se encogió de hombros, sin responder. Durante unos minutos, Antonio estuvo junto a Govert caminando. Madeleine no sabía en qué dirección. Sinceramente, no tenía ni idea de dónde estaban y al estar en esa posición tan incómoda tampoco podía deducir mucho. Supo que habían salido a la calle por una puerta trasera del edificio por lo que los otros dos iban diciendo.

A mitad de camino Govert y Antonio se separaron. El rubio volvió sobre sus pasos mientras que Antonio continuó hacia delante. Estuvo así un largo rato, dando vueltas y rodeos, lo cual le dio que pensar a Madeleine.

De repente, Antonio hizo un movimiento brusco y la bajó al suelo, sujetándola por los brazos.

―Bueno, preciosa. Aquí es donde acaba todo―dijo Antonio. Sin embargo, fue mala idea el dejarla en el suelo, ya que la chica empezó a moverse como babosa en sal al ver que estaban prácticamente en la azotea de un edificio, dando al río―. Eh, eh. Tranquilízate o será peor.

Más que un consejo había sonado como una amenaza. Sin embargo, no fue suficiente para calmarla, ya que eso la puso más nerviosa.

―He dicho que te tranquilices, niña, o me aseguraré de que tardes en palmarla.

Madeleine empezó a sollozar, sintiendo realmente miedo. Estaba asustada como pocas veces, y en esta ocasión no había nada ni nadie para salvarla.

―¡Suéltala!

El grito de Francis había alertado a Antonio, quien se quedó quieto y miró en la dirección en que procedía la voz.

―Llegas tarde ―dijo el español, no tan violento como otras veces. Se notaba que el francés no le caía tan mal como Arthur, pero aún así seguían siendo enemigos.

Francis se acercó ellos, espada en mano, y apuntó al moreno.

―He dicho que la sueltes.

Madeleine le miraba esperanzada. ¡Al final había ido a rescatarla! Sin embargo, estaban en una situación algo delicada…

―¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo? Además, era Arthur quien tenía que venir…

―Nunca especificaste eso.

―Pero se sobreentendía―Antonio rodó los ojos.

―Como sea… devuélveme a Madeleine. La he encontrado.

―No sé si te has dado cuenta, pero hace ya un par de horas que el sol se puso.

Francis asintió, tenso como un hilo.

―Pero la he encontrado―insistió, reacio a ver cómo Madeleine era arrojada al Támesis.

―¿La quieres? ―preguntó Antonio, sonriendo socarrón.

Madeleine no pudo evitar sonrojarse, avergonzada hasta la médula, sin querer escuchar la respuesta. No quería ser rechazada una segunda vez.

―Sí―fue la respuesta sincera de Francis, quien asintió.

Madeleine le miró a los ojos, incrédula, esperando encontrarse con su mirada. Pero Francis no apartaba la vista de Antonio, conociéndole. Esperándose cualquier cosa.

―Entonces tómala―rio Antonio empujándola de mala manera, de forma que la chica cayó inevitablemente al río.

Francis se tiró prácticamente detrás de ella, entrando en contacto de manera brusca con las aguas del Támesis. Se hundió pero braceó para llegar a la superficie, llamando a Madeleine a gritos, pero no había respuesta. Lo peor era que tampoco la veía. Empezó a inquietarse más. Después de todo la chica estaba maniatada y no podía mantenerse a flote. La encontró a varios metros de él y nadó hasta ella, comprobando que estaba inconsciente. Intentando no dejarse llevar por el pánico, Francis sujetó a la chica y nadó hasta alcanzar una orilla del río, donde no tardó en reanimar a la chica, antes de desatarla siquiera. Lo bueno fue que no tardó en volver en sí, echando fuera todo el agua que había tragado.

―¿Estás bien?

La chica asintió débilmente, mientras Francis la desataba de pies y manos.

―Por unos momentos había pensado que te había vuelto a perder―confesó el francés, terminando de quitarle las cuerdas de encima y envolviéndola en un abrazo protector.

Madeleine se dejó abrazar, apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de Francis, suspirando con cansancio.

―Y yo he vuelto a sentir otra vez cómo me hundía…―admitió en voz baja, aunque el francés la alcanzó a escuchar.

―Lo siento.

―No ha sido culpa tuya, Francis.

―Pero no he llegado muy a tiempo que digamos... Podría haber llegado unos segundos más tarde y haberte perdido para siempre.

Madeleine no dijo nada más. Sintió cómo Francis apretaba el abrazo mientras le repetía una vez más que lo sentía.

Durante unos momentos estuvieron ambos en silencio, recuperándose de la traumática experiencia. Hasta que de repente oyeron una voz.

―¿Madeleine?

La nombrada sintió cómo se paraba el tiempo. Temerosa alzó la mirada y se encontró con una persona muy conocida para ella.

―¿P-Padre?


	8. Chapter 8

**NUEVOS HORIZONTES**

 **Capítulo 08: Nuevos horizontes**

Madeleine se congeló al escuchar esa voz tan conocida. Volvió a mirar hacia arriba, deseando que fuese producto de su imaginación y se hubiese imaginado a su padre llamándola. De entre todas las personas con la que se podría haber encontrado, no podía haber tenido la tan mala suerte de hacerlo con su padre. No podía tener tan mala suerte. Pero la realidad era cruel y ante ella Philip Williams estaba de pie, con una expresión de felicidad en el rostro (por lo que suponía el hecho de que su hija estuviera de vuelta y así su matrimonio con Iván), y se lanzó hacia ella, envolviéndola en un abrazo.

―¡Estás viva!―exclamó el hombre.

Madeleine asintió, sin corresponder el abrazo de manera muy efusiva. Miró de reojo al otro hombre, que se había quedado al margen y observaba la escena igual de sorprendido que ella... ¿Qué hacía ahí su padre?

―¿C-Cómo es que estás aquí?

―Tenía un asunto que atender por aquí, es una larga historia ―tras unos instantes en silencio, Philip dijo―: Ahora que has vuelto todo vuelve a ser como antes.

Madeleine tembló, asustada, y se echó hacia atrás casi por inercia, tomando a Francis de la mano.

―¿Quién es este? ―pregunto su padre, mirando por primera vez a Francis, quien no había abierto la boca.

―Es Francis. Es... un amigo ―respondió con dificultad, recordando como el francés la había rechazado en el barco antes de irse. Tan rápido como le había cogido la mano, se la soltó―. Me ha salvado.

―Vaya. Muchas gracias, Francis ―agradeció el más mayor, regalándole una sonrisa al francés; sonrisa que a pesar de todo no fue correspondida.

―Madeleine me ha hablado de usted ―musitó Francis con frialdad.

―¿Cómo os conocisteis?

―Eso ahora no importa. El punto es que su hija ha elegido un camino y usted no puede obligarla a ir por otro ―siguió el de ojos azules, enfrentando a Williams.

―¿Disculpa?

Madeleine apretó los ojos, sabiendo por dónde iba eso.

―Francis, da igual ―dijo la chica, aunque sabiendo internamente que no daba igual. Que no quería casarse con Iván. Que quería seguir con Francis sin que hubiera tensiones entre ambos. Que no quería seguir el camino que su padre había planeado para ella.

―Madeleine no quiere casarse con el hombre ese con quien usted tiene negocios.

―Con Iván ―indicó la chica.

Philip Williams frunció el ceño, dando un paso hacia atrás.

―Perdone, pero usted no es nadie para meterse en mi vida y ni en la de mi hija.

―Discúlpeme, pero sí. He convivido lo suficiente con Maddie; Madeleine ―se corrigió― como para conocerla. Saber lo que quiere; lo que no quiere; qué desea hacer en su vida; cuáles son sus gustos... Y entre ellos no figura el casarse con un ruso con el que apenas si se entiende y el cual no le cae muy bien precisamente.

―Madeleine, nos vamos de aquí ―sentencio Philip, sin querer seguir hablando sobre eso. Tomó a su hija del brazo y la levantó, comenzando a caminar alejándose de Francis.

Madeleine se dejó tirar sumisa, aguantando las lágrimas. Otra vez estaba de vuelta en su antigua y aburrida vida. La vida de la que había logrado escapar hacía varias semanas, pero a la que había tenido que volver, desgraciadamente.

―No me deje hablando solo ―le reprochó Francis al hombre, alcanzándole y tomando a Madeleine de un brazo y tirando hacia él―. No dejaré que Maddie viva una vida que no quiere.

―¿Estás acaso interesado en ella? ―pregunto de repente Philip, mirando a ambos jóvenes con suspicacia.

Maddie nunca antes había deseado tanto que la tragara la tierra. Agachó la mirada a sus pies y deseó ser sorda para no escuchar por segunda vez cómo Francis la rechazaba; como la persona de la que estaba enamorada le hacía saber por segunda vez que sus sentimientos no eran correspondidos.

―Ese no es el caso ―respondió secamente Francis, sin mirar a la joven en ningún momento.

―Claro que lo es. Eso explicaría el por qué no quieres que se case con nadie más.

―Solamente quiero que sea feliz.

―Y será feliz. Aprenderá a serlo con el paso de los años.

Francis se dio cuenta de que no iba a conseguir nada insistiéndole a un hombre que no atendía a razones. Tampoco le parecía razonable la idea de secuestrar a Madeleine delante de su padre y que este alertara a toda la ciudad de ello. Lo mejor sería pasar desapercibidos. Pero para ello, tenía que dejar ir a Madeleine por el momento.

―Está bien ―alcanzo a decir, con el corazón encogido.

Esas palabras le sentaron a Madeleine como un golpe en el estómago. Sin poder aguantar más, las lágrimas empezaron a caer de sus ojos, rodando por sus mejillas. No se molestó en secarlas. Solamente siguió a su padre, quien al escuchar lo último que había dicho el otro hombre había seguido su camino.

Llegaron a la casa y Madeleine fue rápidamente atendida por las sirvientas, que se alegraban de verla sana y salva. Sin embargo, Madeleine no les respondió a las preguntas que le hacían de todo tipo. Solo se dejó hacer y esa misma noche se encontró con que Alfred también había vuelto a casa. Después de que él hubiera relatado (sin contar muchos detalles) sobre su estadía en la torre, Madeleine le preguntó:

―¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué has vuelto?

Había hablado con un tono de voz bastante atípico en ella. Tanto que al mismo Alfred, que no sabía leer el ambiente, no le pasó desapercibido.

―Me encontré con Francis y me dijo que habías vuelto a casa. Decidí que lo mejor sería volver yo también ―añadió dudoso.

Madeleine lo notó, ese tono de duda que ocultaba algo, pero no quiso preguntar. No quería saber nada más de nadie y esa noche se fue temprano a la cama. Al día siguiente se reencontraría con Iván, quien aún no sabía sobre su aparición, y no estaba preparada mentalmente para ello. De hecho, no estaba preparada para lo que venía. Francis la había dejado ir, aunque realmente no sabía por qué le sorprendía tanto. Después de todo era un pirata y le había confesado que no sentía lo mismo por ella. Así que, ¿porque había esperado tan fervientemente que Francis fuese a por ella? No era más que su protegida, y eso solamente mientras había estado en el barco. Si de verdad hubiera sido tal, Francis habría luchado por ella... Suspiró. Por más que le diese vueltas, no podía hacer nada para cambiarlo, por lo que decidió que lo mejor sería dejar de pensar en ello.

Mientras tanto, las cosas iban un poco diferentes en La Perla.

Tras haberse despedido de Alfred, Arthur había vuelto al barco, donde había empezado los preparativos para salir de Londres cuanto antes, sin hacer mucho caso de las insistencias de Francis.

―Tal vez deberías hacerlo.

El consejo de Elizabeta le hizo soltar un gruñido.

―¿Hacerlo? Esperar a que nos atrapen, ¿dices?

―Esperar a que Francis pueda hacer algo por salvar a Maddie.

―¿Salvarla? Esa chica no tiene más opción que casarse. Y no podemos hacer nada para evitarlo si no queremos que nos descubran.

Elizabeta suspiró, pasándose una mano por el pelo.

―Tampoco podemos abandonarla a su suerte. Después de todo, forma parte de la tripulación, ¿sabes?

―Lo sé, pero rescatarla sería un suicidio colectivo.

Elizabeta no dijo nada más.

El resto del día se le pasó muy rápido, pensando en posibles maneras de rescatar a Madeleine aunque ninguna le acababa pareciendo apropiada, hasta que al caer la noche se encontró con Sadik en la posada en la que se habían reunido todos el día anterior tras haber salido sanos y salvos de la Torre.

―Llegas tarde ―bromeó el hombre. Elizabeta se sentó a su lado, sin devolverle la sonrisa y él se tensó al notar que algo andaba mal―. ¿Qué pasa?

―Arthur no está dispuesto a rescatar a Maddie.

Sadik hizo memoria, hasta que por fin recordó quién era exactamente Maddie.

―¿Qué va a pasar entonces?

―Dice que no podemos salvarla sin que nos descubran, por lo que va a tenerse que casar.

Sadik miró pensativo su jarra de cerveza, hasta que propuso con voz suave:

―Siempre podéis "secuestrarla" y llevarla de vuelta al barco.

―No podemos hacer eso así porque sí ―Elizabeta sacudió la cabeza, suspirando―. Aunque no me desagrada la idea. La cosa es pillarla cuando esté sola, cosa rara ya que es noble y siempre hay sirvientes en su casa ―rodó los ojos, recordando cuando ella vivía con su familia y había sirvientes en casa.

―Podría escapar de noche; tal y como hiciste tú una vez.

―Pero yo soy mucho más hábil para escaparme y cosas así. Maddie probablemente se partiría una pierna al escapar trepando por su ventana.

Sadik se pasó una mano por la cara, sin saber qué más decir para ayudar.

―¿Y Francis no dice nada?

―Francis está desesperado. Es quien más quiere rescatar a Maddie, pero no logra convencer a mucha gente para ello.

―Vaya mierda de tripulación, entonces.

Elizabeta frunció el ceño.

―No queremos sufrir más bajas, es por eso que nadie quiere hacer nada para que nos pillen.

―Si fueras tú la que estuviera en problemas yo no dudaría en hacer que te rescatáramos ―confesó con solemnidad.

La chica se sonrojó, sonriendo dulcemente, y asintió.

―Qué pena que Francis no sea tan convincente como lo eres tú.

Sadik sonrió de lado.

―Entonces sé tú la que convenza a todos para sacar a Maddie de allí. Siempre se te han dado bien las palabras. Aprovecha eso y consigue convencerles.

Elizabeta asintió, animada por las palabras del hombre. Desde que había salido de la Torre había pasado bastante tiempo hablando con él. Habían aclarado cosas de su pasado. Ella le había dejado claro qué clase de persona era realmente y no la que la gente iba diciendo por ahí; le mostró quién era realmente, y Sadik dejó de tener dudas respecto a ella.

Cuando salieron de la taberna ya estaba bastante oscuro. Elizabeta se abrazó a sí misma al notar el frío que hacía.

De repente, sintió un peso de más encima.

―Colócatela bien.

Sadik acababa de cederle su abrigo, sin mirarla. Ella le agradeció con un susurro y lo hizo.

―¿Tú no tienes frío?

El hombre sacudió con la cabeza, girándose a mirarla.

―¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

―Supongo que volver a La Perla y hablar de nuevo con Arthur ―suspiró, pensando en qué iba a decir para intentar convencerle―. A ver si de camino se me ocurre algo que le parezca bien.

Sadik asintió, pero no dijo nada.

―¿Qué vas a hacer tú? ―quiso saber la chica, girándose a él.

―Te iba a decir de quedarte conmigo ―susurró, mirándola intensamente.

Elizabeta sonrió, sintiendo algo bonito al oírle decir eso. Sin pensárselo mucho, ya que de hacerlo quizás se arrepintiera, se puso de puntas y juntó sus labios con los del turco dándole un tímido beso, quien para su sorpresa la rodeó de la cintura en un abrazo y profundizó el beso. Deseó poder alargar ese momento, pero sabía que no podía ser. Con muy pocas ganas se separó, dando un último beso corto al hombre.

―He de volver.

Sadik asintió.

―Mañana nos vemos aquí a primera hora de la mañana entonces.

―Lo intentaré. No puedo prometer nada estando las cosas como están―

―Lo sé ―la cortó Sadik―. Lo digo para que hablemos también sobre nosotros, Elizabeta.

Las mejillas de la chica volvieron a tomar color, aunque la oscuridad de la noche no reveló mucho.

―Está bien. Hasta mañana ―se despidió la castaña antes de girarse e irse.

El hombre asintió, viendo cómo la chica desaparecía por las oscuras calles de la zona.

* * *

Al darse cuenta de que ya no pintaba nada allí, Eir se fue sin ser notada. Echó una fugaz mirada a Mathias y salió de la habitación. Posiblemente era la última vez que se vieran, según habían acordado…

 _―_ _Mira, te ayudaré. Pero con un par de condiciones.―Al ver que el danés se callaba, dispuesto a escucharla, la chica siguió hablando, con voz firme―. La primera, harás todo lo que yo te diga. Yo trazaré un plan que deberás seguir al pie de la letra si quieres que esos dos salgan con vida. Y segunda… No volverás a hablarme nunca más. Será como si nunca nos hubiéramos conocido. Y cuando nos volvamos a cruzar simplemente me ignorarás, como si fuera alguien más._

 _―_ _P-Pero no eres alguien más._

 _Mathias no podía dar crédito a lo que escuchaba. No podía simplemente acordar eso. No podía ignorarla ni tratarla como si fuera alguien más. Era algo que simplemente se salía de sus esquemas. No podía cortar de raíz una relación que consideraba tan importante en su vida, a pesar de que las cosas no les hubieran ido bien en los últimos años. Sin embargo, Eir parecía no verlo así. Y aunque Mathias podía llegar a entenderlo, no podía resignarse._

 _―_ _Esas son mis condiciones ―se cruzó de brazos, abrazándose a sí misma inconscientemente―. O las aceptas o no hay trato._

 _Mathias la miró devastado durante unos momentos. Quería decirle tantas cosas todavía. Tenía que aclarar tantos malentendidos... Pero la vida de sus amigos estaban en peligro por lo que no le quedó más opción que agachar la cabeza en señal de sumisión y aceptar. Con una bocanada de aire, alzó la mirada y la observó con los ojos cargados de tristeza._

 _―_ _Está bien._

Eir apretó los labios, intentando que sus sentimientos no la traicionaran en ese momento. No sabía por qué había pedido eso, ya que llevaba cierto tiempo pensando en perdonar a su antiguo amigo… Era rencorosa y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, pero de alguna manera quería volver a recuperar su amistad con Mathias, cosa que en esos momentos ya era imposible. Ella misma había dejado que el rencor y el odio vencieran y, a pesar de que se arrepentía de su trato tan radical, ya no podía hacer nada para solventarlo. Su orgullo se lo impedía por lo que ignoró esos sentimientos de culpa y se dirigió a su barco. Empezó a correr, queriendo llegar cuanto antes y entretenerse con cualquier otra cosa que no fuera pensar en el danés y en su arrepentimiento por haberle pedido algo tan doloroso. Sin embargo, apenas había corrido cien metros cuando oyó cómo esa voz tan conocida la llamaba. Luchó contra la idea de pararse y continuó corriendo, alejándose, pensando que no era más que producto de su imaginación. Pero cuando una mano la agarró fuertemente por el brazo, haciéndola parar de golpe, supo que era real; que Mathias no había cumplido la segunda condición.

―¿¡Pero qué demonios te pasa!? ―gritó, intentando zafarse de su agarre; en vano, ya que él era mucho más fuerte.

―No puedes irte así como así ―neceó Mathias con un toque de desesperación en la voz.

―Acordamos que después de esto no volveríamos a tratarnos más.

―¡Pero obviamente teníamos que despedirnos!

―¡No! ¡Se sobreentiende que cortamos toda relación y si nos despedimos va a ser imposible hacerlo!

―No puedo simplemente ver cómo te vas completamente de mi vida, Eir ―bufó―. Necesito despedirme de ti.

―Soy yo la que ponía las condiciones, no tú, imbécil.

En vez de responder verbalmente, Mathias tiró de la chica hacia él y la envolvió en un abrazo. Tomada por sorpresa, a Eir le tomó unos segundos reaccionar. En vez de apartar al chico, como habría hecho en cualquier otra ocasión, la noruega se dejó abrazar, pensando que ese sería el último abrazo que recibiría del danés. Tímidamente le correspondió hasta que a los pocos momentos se encontró a sí misma devolviéndole el abrazo. Estuvieron así largo rato, hasta que…

―¡Tú!

La grave voz les hizo dar un respingo, soltándose y girándose. A pocos pasos de ellos se encontraba Govert, con su típica cara de pocos amigos. Solo que esta vez se le notaba realmente cabreado.

―¿Qué haces tú aquí? ―preguntó Eir con molestia. Nunca se había llevado del todo bien con los miembros de la tripulación de El Clavel (para ser sinceros nunca se había llevado del todo bien con la gente; solo disfrutaban de ese privilegio contadas personas) y Govert, con su personalidad tan cerrada, nunca le había inspirado confianza.

―Al parecer no has sido lo suficientemente silenciosa y nos hemos enterado de tu traición ―casi escupió las palabras, taladrando a la chica con la mirada.

―¿Traición? _―_ Eir alzó una ceja, fingiendo no saber de qué hablaba. La verdad es que hasta fue creíble. La chica era una experta en esconder sus emociones y hasta en momentos críticos como ese era capaz de fingir calma y tranquilidad cuando realmente no era así.

―No te hagas la tonta; él es la prueba ―señaló a Mathias, quien se había quedado atrás en silencio. No sabía si intervenir o quedarse al margen. Decidió dejar a Eir solucionarlo ya que él era capaz de meter la pata y cargarse todo.

―¿La prueba? ¿La prueba de qué? De que tengo vida privada será, cosa que tú desconoces.

Mathias sonrió divertido y le puso una mano en el hombro.

―Tiene razón. Además, estábamos en medio de un asuntillo importante, así que si nos disculpas―

―Me importa una mierda lo que estuvierais haciendo ―le cortó el holandés, fulminándole con la mirada―. Pero aquí he venido con un firme propósito y no me iré hasta que lo cumpla.

―¿Qué propósi…? ―empezó Mathias, pero no tuvo tiempo de acabar la pregunta al ver cómo todo sucedía en cuestión de segundos.

Govert se llevó la mano a una de las dagas que siempre llevaba con él y la lanzó con todas sus fuerzas hacia la chica, acertándole en un brazo.

Mathias pegó un grito al observar la escena, sin poder hacer nada antes de que Eir emitiera un chillido de dolor y cayera de rodillas al suelo llevándose la mano del brazo contrario a la herida y quitándose la daga rápidamente, sin poder aguantar otro grito.

―¡Eir!

Se agachó junto a ella y se apresuró a vendarle la herida para intentar parar la hemorragia con un trozo de su camisa.

Govert miraba la escena asqueado, a un lado. Pensó en atacar de nuevo, pero no tenía ganas de provocar un escándalo y así hacer que les descubrieran a él y a su tripulación y fueran tras ellos. Bastantes problemas habían tenido ya en el pasado como para arriesgarse a otro más. Supuso que eso le serviría a Eir de escarmiento, si es que sobrevivía, y se dio la vuelta antes de decir:

―Eso es lo que le pasa a las traidoras como ella.

Mathias le miró con ira en los ojos y con unas insanas ganas de ir tras él y hacer justicia por lo que acababa de hacerle a la chica. Sin embargo, solo atinó a desearle palabras de muerte que a Govert no podían importarle menos; bastantes había escuchado ya en su vida como para estar inmune a esos ataques verbales que juraban venganza o muerte.

―Mathias…

El chico volvió a centrar rápidamente toda su atención en Eir, quien había acallado sus ganas de gritar pero se estaba volviendo cada vez más y más débil.

―Ven, te llevaré con Toris.

Eir no se sintió ni con fuerzas de preguntar quién era ese tal Toris. Se dejó tomar en brazos e intentó regularizar su respiración. Pensó que había salido de otras situaciones peores, tal y como se podía deducir por algunas cicatrices que adornaban su cuerpo, para darse ánimos en lugar de sumirse en la incertidumbre de qué pasaría si no llegaban a tiempo a ese tal Toris.

Por su parte, Mathias corría lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían con la chica en brazos, haciendo caso omiso a las miradas que les echaban la gente. Solo pensaba en llegar cuanto antes a La Perla, donde esperaba por todos los medios que Toris, el médico de la tripulación, pudiera hacer algo por ella.

* * *

―Maddie. ¿Me acompañas?

La chica asintió desganada a la pregunta de Alfred, poniéndose en pie y pasándose una mano por el pelo. No había nada de interesante en su casa y estar encerrada en ella le hacía recordar que su destino no se podía cambiar. Que iba a casarse obligada con Iván y que no podía hacer nada por evitarlo. Ni siquiera naufragar y entrar en un barco pirata la habían salvado.

Maddie decidió que lo mejor sería airearse e así aparcar sus problemas durante un rato, los cuales no paraban de agobiarla desde el día anterior, cuando se había separado de Francis para volver a la cárcel que suponía su casa donde su padre preparaba de nuevo todo lo relacionado con la boda.

Alfred tomó a su hermana del brazo y tras despedirse de su padre, salieron a la calle.

El mayor empezó a hablar de cosas que realmente eran irrelevantes, y Madeleine no tardó en dejar de prestarle atención. De hecho, después de lo ocurrido con Francis no había prestado mucha atención a nadie. Se sentía traicionada y por el momento no le interesaba saber nada sobre nadie. Necesitaba sanar las heridas de su corazón antes de poder seguir adelante.

De repente Alfred la tomó con fuerza de la mano y empezó a correr hacia el río, sin detenerse a resolver las preguntas que su hermana le hacía.

―¿Pero qué demonios te pasa? ¿Qué pretendes? ―quería saber Maddie entre jadeos. Esa actitud no era normal en su hermano. Cuando algo le llamaba la atención y la arrastraba con él a donde fuera solía decir con ganas lo que ocurría. Sin embargo, Maddie no recibió más que absoluto silencio a sus preguntas.

Al final llegó un momento en el que Alfred se paró, buscando algo o alguien con la mirada. Soltó a su hermana de la mano quien tuvo que sentarse en un banco cercano a recuperarse de la carrera que Alfred le había obligafo a correr.

―¿Se puede saber qué te pasa, Al? Me vas a matar a este paso.

―Salvarnos la vida; concretamente de esta que nos espera si nos quedamos en Londres ―respondió entonces Alfred, girándose a ella. Había decisión en su mirada y Madeleine nunca lo había visto tan convencido de algo en su vida como en ese momento.

―¿Qué…?

Pero Alfred no le dio opción de continuar preguntando ya que se acercó a ella y la tomó del brazo.

―Alfred, espera, por favor. Apenas estoy recuperando la respiración.

―Venga, aguanta un poco más y te prometo que podrás descansar.

Maddie le echó una mirada lastimera pero su puso en pie. Alfred esta vez no fue corriendo y ayudó a su hermana a llegar hasta el embarcadero.

―No hagas preguntas ―se giró a ella, mirándola seriamente―. Y si te preguntan lo que sea, no respondas.

Madeleine asintió la cabeza, obediente, pero queriendo saber a qué se debía todo eso. Debía ser algo realmente importante como para que Alfred se comportar así, y creía saber por donde iban los tiros, pero aún así quería una explicación.

Consiguieron subirse a una pequeña embarcación que los llevó río abajo. Durante todo el trayecto Alfred se mantuvo callado, echando furtivas miradas hacia la orilla, como si temiera que les pudieran estar siguiendo. Tras unos largos minutos de trayecto Alfred relajó el semblante, sonriendo suavemente.

―Ahí está ―murmuró, mirando hacia un pequeño embarcadero en el que había poca gente reunida.

―¿Ahí está quién? ¿O el qué? ―preguntó Madeleine con curiosidad, intentando distinguir a las personas.

―Ya verás ―respondió simplemente el mayor, con seguridad.

Madeleine asintió, resignada. No le quedó más que esperar hasta que, cuando fueron a desembarcar, se llevó una sorpresa al reconocer a la última persona a la que querría ver en ese momento.

―¿Francis?

El nombrado se acercó a la chica y le tendió una mano para ayudarla a salir de la barca. Sin embargo, nunca llegó a ser tomada por la joven, quien lo hizo con la ayuda de su hermano, quien ya se había adelantado él solo.

―¿Maddie? ―preguntó Francis extrañado. Miró a Alfred, quien le indicó con la mano que en seguida le explicaría―. ¿Qué ocurre?

―¿Que qué ocurre?

La voz le salió cortada. Intentando no echarse a llorar, Madeleine le encaró. No podía estar ocurriendo eso. Francis no podía ser tan estúpido como para no darse cuenta de que las cosas estaban muy mal entre ellos, básicamente porque él había demostrado que le daba igual lo que le pasase a ella.

―Ocurre que me dejaste ir. Me prometiste que me ayudarías a impedir mi compromiso con Iván pero a la primera de cambio dejaste que mi padre me llevara ―se le quebró la voz―. Dejaste bien claro que solo te importaba mientras estaba en el barco. O quizás ni eso, solo pretendías fingir que te importaba...

―Maddie, escúchame. Antes que nada―

―No es este el mejor lugar ni el mejor momento para que resolváis esto ―les interrumpió Alfred, tomando a su hermana del brazo y comenzando a andar a paso rápido, siendo seguido por Francis.

―¿A dónde vamos? ―preguntó la chica, limpiándose disimuladamente las lágrimas que se le habían formado y decidiendo ignorar a Francis quien iba tras los hermanos con muchas ideas bullendo en la cabeza, sin saber por dónde empezar a explicarle a Maddie cuán equivocada estaba. Pero Alfred tenía razón, ya tendrían momentos de solucionar las cosas cuando tuvieran la certeza de que estaban a salvo.

―Nos vamos de aquí ―respondió su hermano con simpleza.

Como Madeleine había supuesto, fueron hasta La Perla, donde les recibieron con alegría al ver que habían podido volver al barco. A fin de cuentas Elizabeta había resultado ser convincente y junto a la presión de Francis y Alfred (a quien se sentía incapaz de negarle nada, más aún si hablaban del bienestar de su hermana) había conseguido que Arthur cambiara de planes y se decidiera a esperar a que toda la tripulación estuviera al completo antes de partir cuanto antes de la capital británica.

Arthur dio órdenes de zarpar y hasta que no estuvieron alejados de las costas inglesas el capitán no se sintió relajado. Se acercó a los recién llegados y se alegró al ver a ambos hermanos sanos y salvos.

―¿Dónde está Mathias? ―inquirió al no divisar a su amigo en la cubierta.

―Han herido a su amiga y está con ella.

―¿No era de El Clavel? ―preguntó Madeleine, confusa.

Arthur asintió.

―Pero se estaba muriendo y Mathias la trajo aquí con la esperanza de que Toris pudiera hacer algo por ella.

―¿Y ha podido? ―quiso saber Alfred, esperando por su amigo que sí.

―En efecto, parece que no conocéis a Toris ―sonrió de lado el capitán, sintiéndose orgulloso del médico del barco.

Alfred soltó un suspiro de alivio con eso y se dispuso a contarle a Arthur cómo había sido la escapada, cómo el plan se había realizado de manera exitosa. Todos escucharon con atención hasta el final, contentos de poder haber salido una vez más de Londres sin haber tenido ningún problema grave (más allá del incidente en la Torre de Alfred). Cuando Alfred se calló al terminar el relato preguntó con curiosidad al capitán.

―¿A dónde nos dirigimos ahora?

―Lejos de Londres ―Arthur hizo una mueca de asco―. Eso seguro.

―O sea, es lo que más nos conviene a todos ahora mismo ―añadió Feliks, echándole una mirada de circunstancias a él y a Maddie.

Por su parte, Francis se había acercado a Madeleine y le había puesto una mano en el brazo, intentando disimular su nerviosismo. Maddie sintió un escalofrío pero no se apartó, interrogando al de ojos azules con la mirada.

―Necesito que me escuches, por favor.

Madeleine le miró indecisa. Ante esto Francis insistió:

―Te debo una explicación, lo creas o no.

No le quedó más opción que suspirar y aceptar. Creía que todo el mundo debía tener una oportunidad de explicarse, por más que esa persona le hubiera hecho mucho daño.

―Está bien.

―Vamos a mi camarote y ahí te cuento mejor. Aquí hay oídos en todas partes ―dijo, mirando de reojo a Feliks, quien aparentemente estaba escuchando algo que le decía Elizabeta.

Madeleine asintió, siguiendo al francés hasta su camarote, donde Francis se quedó de pie, mientras que ella tomaba asiento en la silla del escritorio.

―¿Y bien? ―habló ella, al ver que Francis se pasaba las manos por el pelo, sin saber bien por dónde empezar.

―Para comenzar, necesito que sepas que te dejé ir como parte de un plan. ¿Sabes? Si hubiese insistido, tu padre me podría haber denunciado o llevado ante la justicia, ya que habría acabado sabiendo qué era yo realmente, por lo que no nos convenía ni a ti ni a mí. Es por eso que pensé que lo más inteligente sería hacerle creer que te dejaba ir. Nada más separarnos fui corriendo en busca de tu hermano, a quien por cierto me costó mucho tiempo encontrar. Juntos ideamos un plan que rápidamente le contamos a Arthur, y le pareció bien. Éste era, básicamente, lo que acabamos de hacer; "secuestraros" a ti y a tu hermano mientras vuestro padre cree que estáis dando una vuelta por la ciudad. Cuando se dé cuenta de que faltáis será demasiado tarde.

Madeleine fue escuchando atentamente todo el relato del francés, sin poderse creer cómo había podido pensar así de él.

―Yo… ―musitó la joven, sin saber qué decir. Se sentía tan tonta por haber actuado como si fuera el fin del mundo por algo que de hecho solo había estado en su mente…

―No, aún hay más―la cortó el de ojos azules, sonrojándose levemente―. Verás… Cuando te rechacé el otro día no fue porque no correspondiera tus sentimientos exactamente, sino porque soy un imbécil.

―¿Q-Qué? ―preguntó, sonrojándose al recordar la vergüenza que había pasado en aquel momento.

―Me di cuenta con todo el juego de Antonio que correspondía tus sentimientos, a pesar de que no quisiera aceptarlo.

―¿Y por qué no querías aceptarlo?

―Por mi estilo de vida―suspiró―. Doy por hecho que cualquier día me van a atrapar y voy a ir a una muerte segura. Es por eso que no quiero enamorarme de nadie y que ese alguien me corresponda, ya que le haría sufrir. Sin embargo, desde que te conocí me he dado cuenta de que esto merece la pena. Aunque pueda ser durante poco tiempo, merece la pena estar al lado de alguien que te quiere de una manera tan sincera y fiel.

―Oh, Francis…―susurró Madeleine, levantándose y acercándose a él―. Eso es muy duro… ¿Y qué piensas ahora de eso?

―¿Ahora? Creo que he sido un idiota ―soltó una pequeña risa, sacudiendo la cabeza.

―Pero estás a tiempo de dejar de serlo…―dejó caer la muchacha, desviando la mirada al suelo y notado cómo sus mejillas adquirían color.

Francis sonrió tiernamente y avanzó un paso hacia ella, alzando la mano para acariciarle la mejilla, haciendo que ella se sobresaltase y alzara la mirada.

―¿Podrás perdonarme?

―N-No hay nada que perdonar…

Francis sonrió, aliviado, antes de dar ese paso que Madeleine llevaba meses deseando; como en un sueño, la chica sintió cómo Francis pegaba sus labios a los suyos. Era como se lo había imaginado, o incluso mejor.

Cuando se separaron Francis dejó su frente apoyada en la de ella, relamiéndose discretamente los labios, aún sin abrir los ojos. Realmente merecía la pena estar con ella, fuera por unas semanas o por unos meses. Incluso años. Sabía que había hecho la elección correcta al aceptar sus sentimientos.

* * *

―¿Al final en qué ha quedado la cosa?

Elizabeta se calló de golpe lo que estaba diciendo (sobre cómo había conseguido convencer a Arthur para esperar a Maddie y hacer que Alfred la trajera) y se cruzó de brazos, molesta de que Feliks no considerara eso importante y fuera al grano.

―¿La cosa? ―fingió no tener ni idea solo para alargar el momento en que tuviera que confesar.

―Pues tu cosa con Sadik ―precisó el polaco, sonriendo con diversión.

Elizabeta soltó un suspiro y contestó con fingida indiferencia.

―Pues ahí está.

―Pero os habéis vuelto a separar ―hizo notar el rubio.

En efecto, Elizabeta y Sadik habían llegado a la conclusión de que, después de todo lo que había ocurrido, lo mejor sería estar separados. No porque ellos así lo quisieran. Al contrario, ahora que al fin habían podido aclarar las cosas no deseaban otra cosa más que estar con el otro y recuperar el tiempo perdido. Sin embargo, era peligroso.

―Ya has visto cómo ha acabado Eir, la amiga de Mathias. ¿Quieres acaso verme así también? ―preguntó con brusquedad.

Feliks hizo una mueca, sacudiendo la cabeza.

―Eir está muy bien para lo que le podía haber pasado.

Y era verdad. Mathias había conseguido llegar a tiempo y tan pronto como puso un pie en La Perla llamó a Toris quien se ocupó enseguida de las heridas de la noruega. En esos momentos descansaba en el camarote de Mathias, quien le hacía compañía y no se había separado de su lado desde que Toris hubo finalizado de coser el corte que la daga había provocado. Habían tenido tiempo de sobra para solucionar todos los malentendidos que tenían y por fin volvían a estar juntos.

―Ya. Pero ahora los de El Clavel están totalmente en su contra.

―¿Y tú nos harías eso a nosotros? ―preguntó Feliks con malicia.

―¡No digas tonterías! Sería Sadik quien dejase a su tripulación, ya lo hemos hablado. Pero es lo que te he dicho, todavía no es el mejor momento. Ya cuando pase un tiempo y nos volvamos a encontrar... ―dejó la frase en el aire sin poder evitar sonreír al pensar en el próximo encuentro que tuvieran.

Feliks también sonrió, esta vez una sincera que no tenía ningún resquicio de maldad, ya que solamente había querido quedarse con la chica, a quien consideraba una buena amiga.

―Entonces solo te queda esperar. Con suerte no será una espera muy larga.

―Si a Antonio le da por seguirnos la pista, lo dudo ―rió, sin preocuparse en esos momentos por lo que podía suponer que Antonio fuera tras ellos. Además, volvería a ver a Sadik en ese caso: no todo era tan malo.

* * *

Fue entrada la noche cuando Arthur se dio cuenta de que apenas había tenido tiempo para estar a solas con Alfred desde que habían salido de Londres. Había estado demasiado ocupado intentando no meterse en líos para poder salir de la capital británica sin ningún problema. Afortunadamente, había sido así. Pero no había sido nada fácil. Salió de sus cavilaciones al escuchar cómo alguien llamaba a la puerta de su cabina con un par de golpes.

―Adelante.

Por la puerta entró un sonriente Feliks un pergamino en la mano.

―Esto es para ti ―el polaco le entregó el pergamino con una sonrisita de lado.

―¿Ahora eres el mensajero oficial de La Perla? ―bromeó el capitán sin levantar la vista del papel, abriéndolo y encontrándose con la inconfundible letra ilegible de Alfred, lo que hizo que sus latidos se aceleraran.

―Eso parece. Por cierto, Arthur ―le llamó por su nombre, cosa que no hacía casi nunca, solo cuando se trataba de cosas importantes, y el que Arthur estuviera demasiado atontado leyendo la nota de Alfred era una de ellas.

―¿Sí? ―preguntó, levantando la vista y centrándola en Feliks, intentando reprimir esa pequeña sonrisa que le causaba la nota en la que el más joven le pedía que hablaran de cosas importantes.

―A Alfred se le veía especialmente impaciente cuando me entregó eso ―señaló el pergamino, antes de soltar una carcajada y salir de la cabina.

Arthur se sonrojó inevitablemente, pero en vez de soltar alguna grosería como hubiera hecho en cualquier otro momento, se resignó a negar con la cabeza.

Terminó de colocar todos los pergaminos que había esparcidos por el escritorio y salió de la cabina. Ya no quedaba casi nadie fuera en la cubierta a causa del frío notorio que hacía por las noches. A pesar de esto, consiguió ver a Alfred al final, apoyado en la baranda y observando las estrellas. Se acercó silenciosamente por detrás y cuando estuvo a pocos metros de él le metió un susto, provocando un grito seguido de unas cuantas maldiciones por parte del menor.

―¿Te crees muy gracioso? ―preguntó ofendido el de ojos azules al ver cómo Arthur se partía de la risa.

―Creo que es divertido verte en esas.

Alfred rodó los ojos, dándole la espalda y volviendo a su posición inicial. Cuando Arthur hubo terminado de reír se acercó de nuevo al menor, apoyándose en la baranda cerca de él.

―¿Crees que esta vez ya nos saldrán bien las cosas? ―preguntó Alfred dejando las risas a un lado, suspirando.

―¿A qué te refieres?

―A Maddie y a mí… Y a nuestro padre.

―¿Es tu padre realmente? ―Arthur enarcó una ceja.

―Bueno, padrastro. Tú me entiendes. Solo que... ahora que sabe que estamos vivos y que además conoce a Francis quizás vaya detrás de nosotros.

―Sin ofender, pero ese hombre, por lo que me has contado, no tiene ni idea del mar ni de nuestra forma de vida. Si intentara venir tras nosotros acabaría muerto a los pocos días.

―¿Pero y si enviara a alguien? ―preguntó con una preocupación más que evidente en la voz.

―No lo sé, Alfred―suspiró el de ojos verdes―. Pero el caso es que no dejaría que os llevaran de vuelta a Londres fácilmente ―aseguró, mirándole con decisión.

Alfred sonrió ligeramente antes de asentir, relajándose inconscientemente.

―Tienes razón ―afirmó antes de que el silencio se instaurara entre ellos. No uno tenso ni incómodo en el que ambos buscaban palabras que decir para acabar con él, sino uno agradable con el que sólo dos personas con la suficiente confianza eran capaces de sentirse a gusto.

―Por el momento lo que vamos a hacer ahora es tomarnos las cosas con calma, demasiado jaleo hemos tenido últimamente ―musitó Arthur sonriendo con una de esas sonrisas sinceras que raramente esbozaba.

Alfred le devolvió la sonrisa, asintiendo con seguridad. Después de todo confiaba en Arthur, mucho más de lo que una vez pensó que llegaría a hacerlo. Sin embargo, a lo largo de esas últimas semanas el capitán le había dado razones de sobra para hacerlo.

―Vamos a explorar nuevos horizontes ―añadió Arthur, con un brillo de decisión en los ojos.

La aventura no había hecho más que empezar.

FIN

* * *

 **N/A: Antes de nada, ¡Gracias por leer hasta aquí! La verdad es que me sorprende si todavía alguien se acuerda de esta historia XD En cuanto a por qué he tardado tanto en actualizar... no tengo excusa, se me fue la inspiración por completo y cuando volvió simplemente me dio pereza continuar. Apuntaba ideas para esta historia y me decía que algún día la continuaría. Finalmente he podido dejar de lado la pereza para poder seguir escribiendo y ponerle punto y final a esta historia. Quería meter bastante drama pero al final me he rajado xD Quería darles en happy ending en la medida de lo posible... En fin, muchas gracias a todos los que habéis seguido la historia, la habéis marcado como favorita y/o comentado, en serio, ¡muchísimas gracias! Sobre todo a quienes siguen aquí desde el principio, muchas gracias por la paciencia y espero que la espera os haya valido la pena jajaja**


End file.
